The Last Horcrux
by Odyessus
Summary: This story takes place two years after The Half-Blood Prince. Story revolves around Ginny Weasley's last year in Hogwarts. Reviews and comments welcome!
1. Chapter 1 - Ginevra Weasley

Chapter 1 – Ginevra Weasley

The train sped along towards its destination on a grey fall day. A redheaded seventeen-year-old girl was looking out the window at the passing scenery. It was dreary view as the train sped towards its destination. She sighed as she thought about how quiet this trip was. She looked over at her traveling companion and smiled.

The blonde-haired girl was reading a newspaper, upside down as usual, with her wand stuck behind her ear. The red-haired girl chuckled softly to herself.

'_Well, something's never change,'_ she thought.

The blonde-haired girl lowered the paper and looked at the girl with a questioning look.

"What's so funny Ginny?"

"I was just laughing at you."

The other girl pushed her glasses higher on her nose, "That's pretty rude."

Ginny chuckled, "I sorry, it's just this is the last time we head to Hogwarts and this trip is so quiet."

Luna smiled at Ginny, "I know. I was thinking the same thing when I got on."

Ginny sighed sadly, "I just keep expecting Harry, Ron or Hermione to open the door and walk in."

Luna nodded in agreement, "I'd even take a visit from Draco Malfoy."

"Now I know you are looney," Ginny said and both girls laughed, "This sucks."

Luna smiled, "I'm sure we'll have fun. After all we're both prefects and you'll have the quidditch team to captain."

Ginny nodded, "That'll be hard now that Harry and them are gone, it just won't be the same."

Luna slyly smiled at Ginny, "How is Harry?"

"I don't know really," Ginny replied, absently gazing out the window, "I haven't seen him since we got off the train last year after school ended."

"Really?"

Ginny nodded, "He started his Auror training soon afterwards."

"He doesn't get breaks?"

Ginny again nodded, "He does, but he's always away when he has any free time. He just disappears."

"You miss him?"

Ginny nodded slowly, "Yes," she whispered sadly.

Her mind wandered to the week before when she had gone with her mother to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies.

"_Oh I just can't seem to accept this."_

_Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh Mum please stop."_

_Mrs. Weasley gave her youngest a sad smile, "Just you wait until your children go to school, then you'll know what I'm feeling now."_

"_I'm sure Bill and Fleur will need your help when the baby comes," Ginny countered._

_Mrs. Weasley harrumphed, "Well I'm just sad that this is the last time I'll ever do this."_

"_I'll make sure to make a commemorative stamp," Ginny said dryly._

_Mrs. Weasley slapped Ginny's arm lightly, "Oooo, that'll be enough out of you. Come on now let's get to the Leaky Cauldron. Your father, brother, Hermione and Harry will be meeting us soon."_

They walked into the Leaky Cauldron and looked around. Tom, the owner, greeted them as he came forward from the back of the restaurant. "Molly! Good to see you!"

_Mrs. Weasley smiled, "And you too Tom. Have either my husband or son arrived yet?"_

"_I don't believe so," Tom said as he gave a quick look around before shaking his head, "No, not yet."_

_Mrs. Weasley pointed to an empty booth, "May we?"_

"_Of course," Tom offered, "Please sit anywhere you'd like."_

_Tom disappeared into the back again while the two Weasley's sat down._

"_I hope they've not run into any trouble?" Mrs. Weasley said looking around._

_Ginny looked around the near-empty room. Since Dumbledore's death and Voldemort's increasing activities everyone in the wizarding world was on edge. The Leaky Cauldron was more like a morgue. There was bright and cheery music, yet it still felt forced and the general atmosphere was not cheerful at all. _

"_Ah, here they are!"_

_Ginny turned and saw Ron and Hermione walk in hand-in-hand. They looked around and saw Mrs. Weasley and walked over._

"_Hi Mum," Ron said hugging his mother, "Dad's still at work and he said he can't make it."_

"_That's all right I know he's busy," she said, "Oh, hello Hermione," she said giving the younger woman a bone-crushing hug._

_Hermione had changed since the trio's graduation from Hogwarts. Her hair was a lighter shade of brown and straightened. She had filled out more in certain areas and was now becoming a very beautiful woman. _

_Ron had finally stopped growing. He put on more muscle and his hair had been shortened. He certainly looked more handsome than the last time Ginny had seen him. She was certain Hermione was making sure Ron kept himself presentable, especially now that he had taken the vacant position in Mr. Weasley's office at the Ministry._

"_Where's Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking around._

_Ron cleared his throat, but it was Hermione who answered, "He's not coming."_

_Then Ginny's stomach dropped into her shoes._

_Mrs. Weasley's face dropped, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I was looking forward to seeing him. Where is he?"_

_Hermione glanced at Ron before answering, "I don't know. Once we were given the next couple of days off he just left."_

"_Oh, well I'm sure whatever he's doing, it's important," Mrs. Weasley said and sat next to Ginny so Ron and Hermione could sit together._

"_Now how is your training going Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked._

_Ginny smiled at her mother. Hermione was the only girl Mrs. Weasley had ever accepted immediately when she found out Ron and her were dating. Ginny knew her mother hoped Ron would eventually marry Hermione. Ginny was sure Hermione was thinking along the same lines, especially since they were living together with Harry at Grimwauld Place._

"_Great! We're in the advanced training program where we're paired up with an Auror and they train us in real-time," Hermione replied enthusiastically, "We still have classroom instruction, but this way of learning is loads better." _

_Ginny had to smile again. Hermione was always excited when it came to learning, which was funny considering her boyfriend was the exact opposite. Ginny was going to miss her just for the fact that Hermione was the one that kept Harry, Ron and much of the Gryffindor House afloat throughout most of the school year._

"_Arthur mentioned to me about that. They want to get as many new Aurors trained as soon as possible now with the war on," Mrs. Weasley said, "With whom are you paired with?"_

"_An Auror named Kathryn Ryan."_

"_Never heard of her," Mrs. Weasley said, "Is she a good teacher?"_

"_Yes," Hermione replied, "and she's very intelligent."_

"_Well at least you're with someone you like," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile, "What about Harry?"_

"_He's with Kingsley Shacklebolt," Hermione answered._

"_Oh good," Mrs. Weasley sounded relieved, "At least he's with someone who will look after him."_

_The four ordered lunch and settled in and talked about what was going on in the family. Charlie was now the head dragon researcher in Romania, Bill and Fleur were living in The Burrow with his parents, Percy was still a no show in the family after his 'visit' two Christmases ago and Fred and George had purchased Zonko's and turned into a branch store of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezey's. Eventually the conversation turned to Harry. _

"_How's Harry holding up?" Mrs. Weasley asked with concern._

_Hermione looked at Ginny, "Harry's okay."_

_Ron gulped, "Yeah, he's doing great."_

_Mrs. Weasley gave them both a hard stare as if she was trying to catch them in a lie. When they stayed silent she spoke, "Well I suppose that's good to hear. I have been worried ever since Remus was killed, that Harry would not take it well."_

"_He seems to be taking it okay," Ron said quickly, "Just this past Monday he was saying how well he feels."_

"_I'm sure," Mrs. Weasley said, not believing her son for a moment, "Well I'm heading to the little witches room before the food comes._

_As she walked away Hermione turned to her boyfriend, "Very nice Ron. Now your mom knows Harry's not alright."_

_Ron looked at Hermione and shrugged, "I didn't know what else to say."_

"_What's wrong with Harry?" Ginny asked leaning forward._

_Hermione gave her friend a small sad smile, "I think Harry's getting stressed out that's all."_

_Ginny nodded, but Ron added, "I think he's trying to find You-know-who."_

"_Ron!" Hermione shouted at him._

_Ginny's stomach tightened at the thought. Hermione turned and saw Ginny's face and cleared her throat._

"_It's okay Ginny. I'm sure Harry will be fine." _

_Ginny nodded._

The train suddenly lurched going around a turn, bringing Ginny back to the present. She looked out the window and saw Hogwarts in the distance.

Luna looked at her, "And?"

Ginny blinked at Luna in confusion. She never heard the question her friend had asked, "What?"

"So how's Harry?" Luna asked again.

"I don't know," Ginny said, "I never found out."

"Well I'm sure he's being a pain in someone's butt," Luna said and went back to her paper.

Ginny's smile faded. She sighed and looked out the window at the dreary sight again, "This is going to be a very boring year I just know it."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sorting Hat's Song

Chapter 2 – The Sorting Hat's Song

The train pulled up to the station and everyone got off. Ginny and Luna looked around and heard Hagrid's familiar voice over the shouting and talking of the children.

"Firs' yers this way! Firs' yers this way!"

Ginny turned and saw Hagrid at the far end and waved to him. He saw her and waved back.

"'Allo Ginny!" he shouted in greeting then turned back to rounding up the first years.

Ginny walked with Luna towards the waiting carriages and got in. Luna paused for a moment and patted one if the thestrals before she got in.

"Is this seat taken?"

Ginny looked and saw Colin Creevey pointing at the seat next to Ginny. She immediately noticed that he'd grown over the summer and filled out a little more than at the end of last year. His hair has darkened and he'd become a handsome boy.

Ginny smiled and shook her head, "Hello Colin! No please sit. Is Dennis around?"

"My brother is with his girlfriend," Colin said as he sat down, "Weird little creature."

"That's not a nice thing to say about your brother's girlfriend," Ginny said.

"I wasn't talking about her," Colin muttered.

The trip to the castle was filled with everyone telling each other about their summers. Colin had spent a couple of weeks with his brother at a quidditch camp and was looking forward in trying out for the Gryffindor team. They got out of the carriages and walked up the steps and into the castle.

They proceeded into the Great Hall and immediately looked up. The hall ceiling was enchanted to resemble a clear star-filled night. Ginny looked to the teachers' table and saw Professor McGonagall sitting at the head of the table talking to a unfamiliar woman to her right. Ginny blinked in surprise and saw Hermione sitting next to that woman talking to Professor Sprout.

_What's she doing here?_ Ginny thought.

Hermione saw Ginny, smiled and waved at her friend. Ginny waved back and gave Hermione a confused look. Hermione mouthed "later" and returned to talking with Professor Sprout.

They took their seats at the Gryffindor table and continued chatting until the hall doors opened. The hall went quiet as Hagrid led the wide-eyed first years into the hall and up to the stool with the Sorting Hat on it.

He stopped and smiled at Professor McGonagall and waited. Then, to the surprise of the first years, the Sorting Hat began to speak.

_Sixteen years have come and gone_

_Since the evil hath begun_

_The end of which will soon be here_

_In the place of secrets there will be fear_

_Whether good to triumph it must be clear_

_The past of the present must meet here_

The choice of the victor soon be near

_As two become one with mortal fear._

The entire hall was silent. Ginny looked at Hermione who had turned and was whispering to the witch between her and McGonagall. Ginny looked at Colin who shrugged his shoulders in confusion. The Sorting Hat was making little sense as usual.

Hagrid then ended the silence by reading the first name.

"'Arriet Adams!

The sorting went quickly and each house gaining new members. When the sorting was complete, Professor McGonagall stood and addressed the students.

"Greetings to you all. Second through seventh years welcome back to another school year. First years welcome to your first year. Older students please help the first years as much as possible to adjust to their surroundings as you were helped when you first started here."

"I have several announcements before we begin. First, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students as is the third floor corridor. Secondly, Mr. Filch has asked me to inform you that all products from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezey's are banned. A complete list of which can be found on his office door should you be so inclined to check," she paused, "Finally, I have the pleasure of introducing our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Kathryn Ryan."

The woman sitting next to McGonagall smiled and stood. Ginny clapped and looked at the woman. She appeared to be in her mid/late thirties with reddish hair. She was medium height and was slightly built. By all accounts she was an attractive woman as evidenced by the boys reactions around her.

_Wait, that's Hermione's Auror teacher!_ Ginny thought. _I wonder why they're here now?_

Ginny was sure Hermione would fill her in later. When the clapping died down McGonagall continued.

"Thank you for that warm welcome for Professor Ryan," she paused and gave Professor Ryan a quick smile, "Finally I have one more announcement. Due to my duties as Headmistress, I will be unable to still function as Head of House for Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor table moaned collectively. McGonagall smiled at them in sadness, "I know I'll miss you too. However, Professor Ryan has offered to take over as your Head of House and I know you'll like her."

After a brief clapping from the Gryffindor table McGonagall continued, "Well I believe that is all, let's eat."

The tables suddenly filled with food. The first years jumped in their seats at the sudden appearance of their dinner. They got an even bigger shock when the house ghosts chose that moment to make their appearance.

Ginny looked up and saw the Gryffindor house ghost approach greeting everyone as he floated by them. He stopped next to Ginny.

"Ah Miss Weasley!" he tipped his hat and managed to take his head with it. It completely freaked out the first year sitting next to Ginny, "Oh I'm sorry," he apologized to the first year, "I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Let me introduce myself. My name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington."

"Just call him Nearly Headless-Nick," Colin piped up from across the table.

Sir Nicholas gave Colin an angry look and said indignantly, "Sir Nicholas if you must shorten my name," he looked at the first year, "I am the Gryffindor House Ghost."

The first year didn't reply but just sat there wide-eyed.

Sir Nick looked at Ginny, "I get this reaction every year," he turned back to Ginny, "Again hello Miss. Weasley."

Ginny laughed at him, "Hello Sir Nicholas. How are you?"

"I feel saddened Miss. Weasley," he said with a frown, "The Fat Friar and I were commenting that you are the last Weasley to attend Hogwarts. It won't be the same here without one of your family in attendance."

Ginny smiled at him, "Thank You Sir Nicholas, but I'm sure I won't be the last."

He nodded and his head flopped forward again scaring the first year. He placed his head back on and replied, "Yes, but you and your family have certainly become a fixture in these halls."

Ginny smiled, "I understand. Thanks again Sir Nicholas."

The ghost smiled and proceeded down the table greeting students as he past. Ginny finished eating and looked around the hall. The atmosphere was different now that Harry's year had left. There wasn't as much anticipation than in years past. She half expected and hoped to see Ron and Harry burst through the doors, out of breath and late for another Welcoming Feast.

_This definitely will be a boring last year._ She again thought with a slight sigh and sad expression.

The hall was dismissed by McGonagall when they had finished dinner. Ginny and Colin (the other Gryffindor prefect) led the first years to the Gryffindor Common Room. They reached the portrait of The Fat Lady and waited until the first years gathered around.

"Welcome first years!" The Fat Lady exclaimed excitedly, "I'm known as The Fat Lady."

The first years mumbled a hello to her and Ginny spoke the password, "Crookshanks."

The portrait opened and Ginny led the group into the crowed common room where Colin's younger brother Dennis greeted them.

"Professor Ryan should be here shortly," he said, "I think she just wants to say hi."

Ginny nodded and quickly gave the first years the orientation of the common room and dormitories. She finished just as the portrait opened and in walked in Professor Ryan and Hermione.

Professor Ryan greeted them with a bright smile, "Greetings all!"

The students greeted her more enthusiastically than they had The Fat Lady.

"As you know I'm Professor Ryan and I'll be your Head of House," she paused, "Please feel free to come to me with any problems or questions you may have. My door is always open. Now I'd like to introduce my teaching assistant, which I'm sure some of you may remember, Miss. Hermione Granger."

The common room erupted with applause and cheering, especially from the seventh years, with Ginny being the loudest by far. Hermione smiled and blushed as she nodded her thanks to the group.

Professor Ryan was laughing at her assistant, "Well I know were I stand," she chuckled, "Thank you all for your welcome and see you in the morning for breakfast. Good night!"

Hermione whispered to Kathryn, who nodded then left. Ginny remained behind as the crowd cleared. Soon it was just the two of them left.

Hermione gave her friend a hug, "It's good to see you!"

Ginny smiled and pulled back, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be training?"

"I am," Hermione said, "Kathryn's been assigned here by the Ministry as extra protection. It seemed more natural that she be a teacher and I as her assistant."

"I'm happy you're here," Ginny said, "Can we see each other at lunch or dinner sometimes?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it!" Hermione said before becoming serious, "But you have to promise not to tell anyone who Kathryn and I are."

"I promise," Ginny nodded.

"Well you should get some sleep," Hermione said, "I'm a bit wasted myself."

The two friends hugged one more time before going their separate ways. Ginny headed to her dorm, changed for bed and laid down. She was asleep soon after.

Ron came down from his room and walked past the living room headed towards the kitchen. He stopped half way down the hallway and backed up. He looked and saw what he thought he'd seen. A grubby Harry Potter, wrapped in his equally dirty cloak, sleeping on the couch.

Ron shook his head slowly, "Harry," he called out.

His friend didn't move so Ron raised his voice, "Harry!"

Harry groaned and muttered something un-intelligible, but didn't wake up. Ron went over to him and started shaking him.

"Harry, wake up!"

Harry's eyes sprang open and he was on his feet within a second, pointing his wand at Ron. Ron raised his hands as if he were being held up and crossed his eyes as he looked at the wand pointed in his face.

Harry realizing who is was dropped his arm and stepped back, "Blimey Ron! I could have hurt you!"

Ron slowly put his arms down, "No kidding Harry! Who did you think I was? You-know-who?!"

Harry's breathing returned to normal and he shook his head, "I'm sorry Ron. I didn't…," he trailed off.

Ron let out a long breath, "It's ok mate. I should have thrown a bucket of water on you instead."

Harry laughed at his friend and put his wand away, "At least I'd be clean," he said looking at his grubby hands. He ran his hand through his short and perpetually messy hair, "I guess I need a shower. I'll be back down in a few minutes."

Ron nodded and watched his friend head to his room and thought to himself that Harry looked very exhausted and almost worn down to nothing. His friend's movements were mechanical, as if he was programmed. Ron had seen this after Hermione pointed it out to him one night a few weeks ago.

Ron went into the kitchen and found Dobby, standing on a step stool and dancing around singing, cooking breakfast. Dobby had come with Harry they had moved into Grimwauld Place after graduation. Harry paid Dobby ten gallons a week and every Thursday off to be his house-elf, which Dobby was more than satisfied with. Hermione had argued that he should have gotten more, but Dobby would not have it.

"Good morning Dobby."

Dobby stopped dancing and singing, turned as if he'd been caught doing something bad and smiled at Ron, "Oh goods morning Mr. Weasley. Dobby will be finished cooking soons."

Ron nodded and stifled a yawn, "Thanks."

"Dobby does apologies. Dobby is very late in cooking. Dobby will nots do it again."

"That's ok Dobby. I don't mind and neither will Harry," Ron said trying to put the house-elf at ease.

Dobby let out a small laugh of embarrassment, "Dobby thanks Ronald Weasley most humbly. He most kind to Dobby."

"No problem," Ron said and opened _The Daily Prophet_ and began reading. The first several pages were filled with articles about the war and Voldemort. Ron breezed through them, as he would get updates throughout the day at work. He had just started reading the quidditch scores when Harry walked in clean, but still tired.

"Chuddley beat Ireland," Ron read, "It was a slaughter."

Harry grunted and sat down. Dobby served breakfast to the two humans and went to clean the kitchen.

Harry and Ron ate in silence for several minutes before Harry asked, "Where 'Mione?"

Ron looked at Harry in confusion, "She's at Hogwarts with her teacher."

Harry looked at Ron and then away thinking. Ron leaned forward and said in a slightly concerned tone, "Remember they're there as protection? She told us about it before you left."

Harry's memory suddenly clicked and Harry nodded, "Thanks. Sorry, I just forgot."

Ron nodded and began reading again. He would occasionally look up at his friend eating.

"Are you ok mate?" he asked.

Harry looked up and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem a little distracted."

Harry sighed, "A little I suppose."

"No luck finding the last of You-know-who's horcruxes?"

Harry shook his head and dropped the fork on his plate, "None. I would have though I'd have found them all by now, but I haven't."

"Well be patient mate. I'm sure you will," Ron said and stood, "Well I'm off."

"Say hi to your dad for me," Harry said, "Oh sorry for missing lunch the other day."

"That's ok," Ron said, "Mum was sorry you couldn't come. I think she's worried about you."

Harry nodded and smiled. Mrs. Weasley was the mother he'd never had. He was sorry he'd canceled on her.

"Oh and Ginny says hi by the way. We saw her as well. She's started her last year," Ron said grabbing his bag.

Harry's stomach lurched. He'd had forgotten this was Ginny's final year, "How is she?"

"Ok I guess," Ron said, "I think she missed not seeing you."

Ron turned and saw Harry's head down. He knew it had broken Harry's heart to break-up with Ginny after Dumbledore's death. Ron hoped that Harry would someday ask his sister out again. After all… the fact that all seven brothers (Percy included) agreed on one guy that met their approval as their only sister's boyfriend was equivalent to world peace being declared.

"Will you be home later?" Ron asked as he grabbed the doorknob.

Harry shrugged, "Kingsley and I are head to Edinburgh, so maybe."

Ron nodded, "Well I'll see you then," and with that was out the door.

His last vision was Harry sitting, lost in thought.


	3. Chapter 3 - How to Defeat Dementors

Chapter 3 – How To Defeat Dementors In Three Easy Steps

Ginny walked into her first Defense Against The Dark Arts class feeling excited and a little nervous. She stopped in the doorway and took a look around in surprise at the room's look.

It was bright. Not blinding bright, but color bright. There were deep purple curtains on the windows. The rug was a multi-colored affair of reds, greens and blues. The walls were painted a cream color and not the usual plain stone. The woodwork was redone and shining and the desks looked as if they were brand new.

Ginny entered and went to the desk in front of the class. As she sat down she looked and saw that she had this class with Ravenclaw. She saw Luna walk in and hesitate too. Luna apparently was also shocked at the room's transformation.

"This place looks amazing!" Luna said indicating the room as she sat down next to Ginny.

"For a second I thought I was in the wrong room," Ginny said.

"Ok class! Please have a seat!"

Ginny looked and saw Kathryn and Hermione coming down the steps from the upper office.

"Thank you all and welcome," she said, "Now I know some of you think this job is cursed and that's why no one seems to be able to stay in it for more than a year," she looked at her students, "I'm here to say that I believe that theory to be hogwash."

The students chuckled.

"But just to keep the rumor mill going I will say this: I will do my best in the one year I have with you and try and teach you as much as I can."

The students laughed and a few clapped at her comments.

"So since I have only a year here, let's get to work," she clapped her hands together and rubbed them as if warming them up, "Now this is a N.E.W.T. level class and I expect you all to work very hard. I am a stern, but fair grader. If I see that you are putting in the effort, I will see that you get your deserved grade. Understood?"

At the nods of comprehension from the students she began the lesson, "Good. Now I've seen the notes from your professor from last year, Professor Lupin. He seemed very impressed with many of you and was able to cover quite a bit with you before his death."

Ginny felt a moment of sadness at the memory of Lupin's death.

"With that knowledge I have devised a tough year for you all. So be prepared to study your butts off," Kathryn paused for a brief moment before continuing, "Ok let's get started. Now how many of you have heard of the spell that can conjure a patronus? For example 'Expecto Patronum'."

At least two-thirds of the class raised their hands.

Kathryn nodded, "Good, now how many of you have seen a patronus?"

Of those hands that were raised about half lowered their hands.

"Ok, interesting," she said, "Now have any of those remaining ever tried conjuring a patronus?"

Only two remained raised. Ginny and Luna.

Kathryn's eyebrows went into her hairline, "Really? When?"

Ginny cleared her throat to answer her, "Last year when the dementors attacked the school."

Hermione cleared her throat and Kathryn looked over to her, "Ginny and Luna were members of the D.A. that Harry Potter formed three years ago when Delores Umbridge was teaching this class. He taught us how to conjure a patronus."

"I see," Kathryn said sounding impressed, "Mr. Potter's abilities are more impressive than I imagined," she looked back at Hermione in confusion, "Us?"

"Ginny and Luna were members. As well as myself," Hermione said proudly.

Kathryn nodded in understanding, "Very good, then you two should have a leg up on the rest. Now let's see who can tell me what a patronus is used for? Specifically its use for the 'Expecto Patronum' spell?"

Ginny's hand went up.

"Miss. Weasley?"

"By focusing on a powerful happy thought, your patronus will not destroy a dementor, but will drive them away."

"Why?" Kathryn asked.

"Because dementors feed off your fearful thoughts and memories, not your happy ones," Ginny replied.

"Excellent Miss. Weasley, take ten points for Gryffindor," Kathryn said and began walking in front of the class, "Since this is N.E.W.T. level class it is expected that you should know how to conjure one. Now for those of you who haven't yet, it will not be easy, but I will aid you with a little lesson called 'How To Defeat Dementors In Three Easy Steps'."

"Now first please stand, take your things and move to the back of the class," she said and waited as everyone followed her direction. When they were in the back Kathryn waved her wand and sent the desks to the side neatly stacked.

"Now put your things down and come up here. Hermione, please bring the chest out."

Hermione nodded and with a flick of her wand she levitated a large chest from the back office. The students jumped back when it started growling and shaking.

"Now for the purpose of this demonstration I will be using this boggart that has been magically transformed so it will only turn into a dementor."

The chest came to rest at the front of the room and Kathryn came around in front of the class in the back of the room while Hermione stood next to the chest.

"Step one: Think of an happy and powerful thought. This is the only way to successfully defeat a dementor," she paused, "When I mean happy, I mean happy. Some memory that truly makes you happy. For example getting a passing grade in this class."

The class chuckled and Kathryn smiled at them, "Then step two: believe in this thought. Make yourself believe this thought and you will feel happier not to mention make your patronus more powerful. Finally step three: conjure your patronus. The spell that does this is 'Expecto Patronum'."

She waved the class back and turned to the chest. She nodded and Hermione magically release the locks. The boggart leaped out of the chest as a dementor and several students screamed in fear.

"No! Do not be afraid!" Kathryn said to them, never taking her eyes off of the dementor, which was slowly drifting towards her, "It knows your fear and will use it against you," she paused then quickly brought her wand up, "Expecto Patronum!"

A bright white vampire bat erupted from her wand and drove the now shrieking dementor back into the chest and Hermione slammed the chest shut and locked it.

Kathryn turned back to her class and smiled, "See? It's difficult, but not impossible. Who'd like to go first and give it a try?"

Luna stepped out, pusher her glasses up on her nose and waited. Hermione smiled at the first volunteer and magically opened the chest. Again the dementor boggart leapt out and sailed towards Luna.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Luna's eagle-like patronus attacked and drove the dementor back into the chest in short order.

Kathryn clapped, "Excellent! Ten points for Ravenclaw! Who's next?"

Ginny stepped forward, smiled at Hermione and nodded. Hermione smiled and nodded back and released the dementor.

Ginny waited until the dementor was almost on her before shouting, "Expecto Patronum!"

Ginny's tiger patronus dispatched the dementor boggart quicker than Luna's and earned Gryffindor another ten points.

Kathryn had the whole class try it and a few came close to conjuring a patronus, but the most anyone was able to do was a few wisps of white smoke.

"Well done class," Kathryn said after the last student had attempted it, "Now don't feel down that only Miss. Lovegood and Miss. Weasley were only two that were able to do it. They have had training and actual practical use of this, but you all will get it I'm sure and I will help. Questions?"

A Ravenclaw raised his hand from the back, "Professor?" Kathryn nodded at him and he asked, "How come your patronus is different than Ginny's or Luna's?"

"Excellent question," she said, "Anyone care to answer?"

Ginny raised her hand and Kathryn pointed at her and Ginny answered, "Each is dependent upon the individual and their personalities."

"Correct," Kathryn said, "Yours will be unique to you and you alone. For next class practice conjuring your patronus and you'll be able to try again to see how you did. Also, I want a three-foot essay on the patronus and its various usages for the next class. Goodbye all!"

The class quickly filed out talking excitedly about what they thought their patronus' might look like. Ginny gathered up her books and turned to walk out.

"Ginny!"

She turned and saw Hermione running towards her and stopped.

"I'm free after dinner if you want to visit?" she asked.

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Sure."

"Great. I'll meet you on the fourth floor next to the statue of Merlin."

"I'll be there," Ginny said and left.

Somewhere many miles away…

SLAM!

"How dare he!"

"Master please it's not my fault!"

The tall man turned on the short, stocky man with fire in his eyes, "Not your fault! Not your fault! And just how is it not your fault Wormtail?!"

"Because…" was all he got out before he was struck backhanded by his master.

"SILENCE!" he roared.

Wormtail whimpered in pain and fear at his master.

"You allowed Potter to find you! You practically gave him the location of the last of my artifacts! Now, how is it not your fault!"

Wormtail backed away from the oncoming man, "He's taken over for Dumbledore… he… he… no stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The black robed man stopped and stood tall in front of the whimpering man at his feet. He was treading very carefully here, as he could not let anyone know where his last horcrux was. If they knew what he had done, they would demand to do it for themselves and that was something he couldn't allow.

"You are pathetic!" he hissed angrily, "Send for Leon and get out of my sight before I make you suffer even more."

With a dismissive wave of his hand he turned and walked back to his chair. Wormtail whimpered the entire way out the door, but Voldemort ignored him.

_Fool! He's nearly cost me everything!_ He thought. He would settle his score with Wormtail later, but now he needed to see his last horcrux and make his presence known.

Harry rubbed his scar and cursed. It was throbbing more often now than it had been and every time Harry started his Occulmency the pain receded to a dull headache. Whatever had just happened to Voldemort wasn't something that the evil wizard liked.

Harry stood up and walked over to his window in Grimwauld Place, which faced out onto the backyard, and looked out it. He saw a flash of movement on the ground and smiled slightly as he saw Dobby trying to get rid of a couple of garden gnomes. The house-elf had apparently found one that was a little feistier than most and was having a difficult time getting rid of it.

He watched the house-elf and gnome fight each other for a few moments before he turned and picked up his old mentor's journal. He went back to his desk and sat down. He opened the journal and began reading.

_I have shown him Riddle's beginning. He has taken it with the curiosity that I have come to expect from him. It will be very interesting to see how he reacts to my offer of taking him to the cave._

Harry let out a short burst of a breath. He remembered Dumbledore coming to him about going to the cave where one of Voldemort's horcruxes was. Harry remembered the rest of that night as well. Vividly.

He was no closer to finding the last horcrux now than he was many months ago. He had re-read Dumbledore's journal many times over for any references or clues of where or what it might be. He had even used his pensive to go through the memories of when he and Dumbledore were looking into Voldemort's past and still nothing.

His expedition to Edinburgh with Shacklebolt had uncovered Wormtail at the center of a recruitment for Voldemort. Not only did Wormtail get away, but Harry was unable to get the information about the last of Voldemort's horcruxes from the squirrelly little man. Although Harry was sure Wormtail knew nothing about what they truly meant to the evil wizard.

He slammed the journal shut in frustration and stood up again. If the last horcrux were, as his mentor had predicted, not a tangible object then Harry's responsibility of destroying Voldemort would be in jeopardy.

He sighed heavily and left his room. It was about time for him to meet Shacklebolt at the Ministry. He walked down the stairs and into the living room. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stood in the fireplace.

"The Ministry!"

He threw the dust down and with a flash of green fire he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4 - Colin's Question & The Visit

Chapter 4 – Colin's Question & The Visit

The next week went by too fast in Ginny's opinion. She had barely enough time to think between her classes, homework and quidditch. She had held tryouts and had chosen her team and was now sitting in the common room looking over different strategies. She picked a few easier routines and felt that those would be a good place to start.

She had taken over Harry's position as Seeker. She wasn't sure if she could do it as well as he could. After all there are five trophies with his name on them for being a Seeker in the main trophy room. She looked at the routines again before putting them away and packing up her stuff.

The portrait opened and in walked Colin. He noticed her, smiled and came over.

"Hi Ginny."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Hi."

"Are you busy?"

She shook her head, "Nope, I was just finishing looking at some quidditch strategies we might use this year."

Colin nodded as he had been chosen as one of the beaters with his brother, "We should have a good team this year," he said.

"I hope so," she replied, "Filling Harry's shoes with be very tough."

"Nah, you'll be just fine," he said.

"Thanks," she smiled again at him.

He looked into her eyes for a few moments before clearing his throat and looking away, "Sorry. Well I'm headed to bed. Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight," she said to his retreating form.

She sat back in her chair. _What was that all about?_ She thought. She stretched her muscles, grabbed her stuff and headed upstairs.

A few hours later a lone figure walked down the dorm stairs and headed out into the dark corridor.

Ron walked into his office that morning to find Harry sitting at his desk.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up and got up, "Hi Ron. Sorry but I was waiting for your dad."

"That's ok. I thought you'd be with Kingsley."

"He sent me down here to get something from your dad. I think it's for the Order."

Ron nodded and sat down and pulled out his lunch from his bag, "He should be here soon. How was Edinburgh?"

"Great," Harry replied less than enthusiastically, "Kingsley and I stopped a Death Eater trying to convert a few wizards."

Ron just nodded, "Oh I heard from 'Mione."

"How's she doing?" Harry asked with a lighter tone in his voice.

"She's doing well. Everybody loves her supervisor Kathryn and of course all the Gryffindor's love having Hermione around."

Harry snorted, "Well, hope they don't get too attached. They'll only be there a year if the pattern holds."

Ron snorted a laugh, "You're probably right mate," he said, "Hey, I have that day off and I'm going to see 'Mione on Thursday, you want to come? I'm sure McGonagall will love having you."

Harry shook his head, "I'd love too, but Kingsley's been given instructions from the Order not to let me out of his sight."

"They're trying to find out why you're disappearing when you have a break, I'm sure," Ron said.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I'm betting McGonagall is the one who ordered him to do it," he slammed his hand on the table, "It's very annoying having a watch dog around all the time, but I can't stop now."

Ron sighed, "I know, but if you need any help…"

Harry nodded, "Thanks mate," he looked up at the sounds of Mr. Weasley's approaching footsteps, "I'll let you know."

"Ginny you look exhausted," Luna said as they settled down for lunch, "Are you not sleeping?"

Ginny's reply was stifled by a yawn.

"I'll take that as a yes," Luna said and began eating.

"Oh I'm sorry Luna, it's just I haven't been sleeping well these past few days. Between quidditch practice, studying and keeping up with the N.E.W.T.S. stuff we all are exhausted. You should see the bags under Colin's eyes. "

"Well get some rest before your next class. You have a break now don't you?"

Ginny nodded, "I do, but I have loads of studying to do."

Luna went to answer but Colin interrupted her when he sat down, "Hi Ginny. Hi Luna."

"Hi Colin," Ginny said, "Oh while you're here. I've reserved the pitch and practice will be at five o'clock today."

Colin nodded and played with his food for a moment.

Ginny noticed and looked at him with concern, "Are you ok?"

Colin looked at her the at Luna, "Luna, can I talk to Ginny alone?"

Luna looked a little indignant and her tone echoed her face, "Fine, I'll see you later."

Ginny smiled and nodded at her friend. She turned to Colin and waited patiently.

Colin cleared his throat, "Um Ginny… I was… wondering… that is if you want to…," he sighed and looked at her, "Would you go out with me?"

Ginny stared back at him in shock.

"I'll take it as you said yes then," Hermione said as she picked up another exam to correct from the pile on her left.

Ginny however, was pacing the floor and had been since she came to see her friend, "That's just it! I didn't say anything!"

Hermione looked up and smiled at her, "It's ok if you say yes. Colin's a nice guy."

Ginny looked at her friend and nodded, "I know, but something is telling me I shouldn't."

Hermione went back to correcting the exam, but asked, "And would that something be a dark-haired, green-eyed boy named Harry?"

Ginny's head swung around and she looked at Hermione with surprise. She then stubbed her toe on the edge of the sofa.

"Ouch!" she shouted grabbing her foot and sat down heavily.

Hermione looked up at her, "I'll take that as a yes."

"No! Yes! Wait, no!" Ginny said rubbing her foot. She sighed heavily, "I don't know."

Hermione stopped what she was doing and put down her quill, "Look, if you don't know or aren't sure then don't say yes to Colin then break his heart later."

Ginny nodded and Hermione went back to the exam, "Besides, If you are serious about Colin then I'm sure Harry would want you to move on with your life."

"Has he moved on with his?"

Hermione shook her head as she wrote, "He hasn't moved past Dumbledore's death."

"Remember to hit the bludgers at their chasers, not their other beaters Dennis!"

Dennis nodded and went back to the right side of the pitch. Ginny watched from her vantage point high above them as they practiced. They still had a lot of work to do, but overall she was happy with their performance. They were a new team with three new players, but they were quickly becoming a good team.

After another half-hour, Ginny touched down onto the field and shouted up at her team, "Ok that's it!"

The Gryffindor team landed on the ground next to the changing rooms.

"Great practice guys!" she said, "We're looking much better. I think we're ready for the match tomorrow. I know we'll give Hufflepuff a fight."

The team cheered loudly and then entered their respective changing rooms. She emerged a short time later to find Colin waiting for her. He had his hands in his pockets kicking the stones at his feet.

"Colin?"

He turned and smiled at her, "I wanted to apologize to you the other night. If I knew it was going to be that much of a shock I would have hinted a little more first. If nothing else, to avoid the embarrassment of you suddenly rushing out the door."

Ginny's face went red, "No, I'm sorry Colin. I was not prepared and I didn't know how to respond."

Colin dropped his head and nodded.

Ginny's mouth quirked upwards at Colin's expression, "How about you buying me a butterbeer when we're Hogsmeade next?"

Colin looked up quick and smiled, "Really?"

Ginny nodded, "Sure."

"That sounds great!" Colin said, "Can I walk you back to the castle?"

Ginny smiled, nodded and walked with him.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at the sound of the deep voice calling his name. He had been reading the journal and rubbing his scar.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had poked his head into the meeting room, "Are you ok?"

Harry closed and put down the thin journal he'd been reading, "Yeah. Sure."

Kingsley walked in slowly and sat down across from him, "You've been reading that book for weeks now. I'm beginning to think you'll never finish it."

Harry smiled slightly at his joke, "I've read it a few times actually."

"What's it about?"

"Nothing really," Harry said trying to sound casual, "It's just a collection of poems."

Kingsley's eyebrows went up, "Poems? Trying to impress a young lady?"

"No."

"Oh," Kingsley's face fell, "what a shame."

Harry chose to remain silent.

"I understand from your friend Ron that you have been invited to visit Hogwarts today," Harry nodded and Kingsley continued, "Then why don't you take the rest of the day and go? Things are pretty slow around here and I have some work I need to get caught up on here. So why don't you go? They're also having a quidditch match today. Your old team verses Hufflepuff as I understand it."

Harry smiled and shook his head, "Thanks, but I'm busy."

"Come on it'll be fun," he said. At Harry's shaking head he dropped the humor from his voice, "Then I'll make it an order. As your supervisor I can do that."

Harry sighed in defeat, nodded and stood.

Kingsley smiled and stood, "Excellent! Ron?" he called out.

Ron cautiously walked in looking sheepish, "Sorry mate. You've been looking a little depressed. I thought seeing Hermione and Hogwarts again would cheer you up a little."

Harry speared his friend with a cold glare, "Thanks."

"Then be off!" Kingsley said, "And have fun!"

The students filed into the hall for lunch before the match. Ginny walked in and stopped dead in her tracks. She had heard the noise coming from the hall as she approached, but wasn't paying any attention to it. What she saw surprised her when she entered. Not only did she see Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table, but her brother Ron as well. But the even bigger surprise was Harry sitting across from Ron. For a brief moment an intense feeling of nostalgia hit her and everything just seemed to feel right.

There were quite a few people from the seventh and sixth years who were calling out and waving to Ron and Harry. The two smiled and waved back, but only Ron seemed to be enjoying himself. Harry would smile and wave, but he was not as enthusiastically as Ron.

Ginny walked over to them and sat down next to her brother, "Hi Ron," she turned to Harry and with a smirk asked, "You look familiar, have we met before?"

Harry gave her a small smile, "My name's Peter."

Ginny laughed, "Well nice to meet you Peter."

"Harry!" Colin called and came over, "Great to see you mate!"

"Go to see you," Harry replied, "Dennis around?"

"Yeah, he's eating lunch with his girlfriend."

Harry watched as Colin sat down next to Ginny and they both smiled at each other. Harry looked at Hermione with a questioning look. She looked at Colin and Ginny, then back at Harry and nodded slowly. Harry suddenly lost his appetite.

"So Harry, are you and Ron here to watch us play our first match?" Colin asked.

Harry shook his head, "I'll be busy, but Ron'll be there."

Ron gave Hermione a quick look, "I thought you wanted to see the match?" he said to his friend.

"Not any more," Harry muttered quietly, then stood up and put on his cloak, "No," he said louder, "but good luck to you guys. I'm sure you'll do fine."

He walked quickly out of the hall to the stares of confusion from his friends.

"What's he worked up about?" Colin asked.

Hermione and Ron stood and put on their cloaks, "We'll see you at the game. We'll be sitting with Professor Ryan," Hermione said and just as quickly they left the hall and went after Harry.

"They cleared out quick," Colin looked at Ginny, "Was it something we said?"

Ginny had a feeling she knew what is was about, but shrugged and said, "I have no clue."

Harry strode into the library and stopped. He took a deep breath and looked around. It still had the musty old-book smell that he remembered. He went over to a quiet corner at the far end of the library and sat down. He pulled out the thin journal and began to read.

Voldemort's school journal was destroyed by Harry, but not after it deeply affected Miss. Weasley. I have been unable to determine if the extent of his influence upon her was minimal, but she will unfortunately have nightmares about her experiences in The Chamber of Secrets for the rest of her life. The journal now resides on my desk and I will destroy it permanently here very soon.

Harry stopped reading and his mind went back to when he'd brought the journal back to Dumbledore after freeing Dobby from Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledore had taken it and with a muttering of an incantation the journal turned a blinding white before bursting into a fire of the same brilliance and was reduced to ashes. Harry remembered letting out a deep breath in relief at it's destruction.

Harry closed the journal and looked out the window towards the quidditch stadium. He could already see a line of students heading down to it. He looked closer at a redheaded girl walking with a blonde-haired boy and almost growled.

He stood and angrily punched the table. He wanted to scream, but he stopped himself when he heard footsteps coming into the library.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice called out, "Are you here?"

"Over by the Potions section."

He stood in front of the window looking out onto the school grounds when Ron and Hermione came around the corner. They slowly approached and stood next to him.

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said.

"For what?" Harry asked, "It's not like you could have stopped me from knowing or them going out."

"Who going's out with who?" Ron asked confused, looking from Harry to Hermione.

"Ginny's seeing Colin," Hermione said before realizing Ron didn't know either, "Oops."

Ron's face turned beat red with anger, "I'll kill him if he…"

"Ron!" Hermione stopped him, "The last thing Ginny needs is for her brothers to comedown on her new boyfriend like a pack of wolves."

"Why not?" Ron asked, "My brothers and I have a sworn duty to protect her from all things dangerous."

"Ron," Harry said quietly, still looking out the window, "Colin's not dangerous."

Ron harrumphed, "I still think he's the wrong guy."

"That's not for you to say," Hermione said more to Harry than Ron.

The three friends stood looking out onto the school grounds in silence for several minutes. Finally Hermione broke the silence when she looked at Harry.

"Harry, let's go down to stadium. You'll enjoy watching the match I'm sure."

Harry shook his head, "Thanks, but I have other things I can do here."

Hermione looked at Ron for help. Ron gave her a 'what do you want me to do' face and shrugged. She gave him a dirty look and turned back to Harry. Seeing his expression she knew she should give up.

"Well you know where we are if you want to come down."

Harry nodded and the other two left. He kept watching the students file into the stadium for a few minutes before sitting down and reading the journal. He wasn't able to concentrate on it for too long.

Seeing Ginny with Colin was like having his heart ripped out. He knew that he should be happy for her. He knew that Ginny would need to move on with her life and this was maybe the first step.

He stood and looked out the window again and saw that the quidditch match had begun. He was torn. He wanted to watch, but his duty to his late mentor was ever pressing. He decided that he could spare a few minutes and have a little fun. He turned and strode out of the library.

The castle was deserted and every footstep echoed in the stone hallways. As he walked past rooms or statues he remembered events or good times he'd had here. As he past by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom he heard a loud snob. He smiled at them memories of his experiences with her.

He walked out into the sunlight and down towards the stadium. The cheering from the stands got louder as he approached and the voice of the commentator grew more coherent. He entered the stadium and walked to the archway leading into the pitch and stopped just inside.

He was impressed at how his old team was playing. They were up by twenty points and looked very confident with themselves. He looked up and saw the Ginny flying around shouting instructions at her teammates and looking for the snitch. He too began looking for the snitch. It took him a few minutes, but his skills weren't completely rusty. He found it lurking at the base of one of the Gryffindor goal posts.

He looked up and saw that neither Ginny nor her counter-part had yet seen it.

"Come on Ginny," he muttered to himself, "Look down at the posts. Look down at the posts."

To his surprise he saw her head turn towards where he had said and with a flash she was off.

"Ginny Weasley has seen the snitch!" the announcer shouted.

Harry watched as Ginny sped towards the snitch with her opponent on her heels. The snitch took off and was evading the two seekers. Harry wasn't sure but he thought the snitch was a little faster than the ones he'd played with. Harry was very impressed with Ginny's flying. She had definitely improved over the summer and was a first class flyer.

"Ginny Weasley has got the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

The crowd erupted in loud cheers. Harry joined right along with them. The Gryffindor team met in the middle of the field and was congratulating each other. Harry stopped clapping and went to leave when he saw Ginny look over to where he was.

He stood fixed to the spot and they stared at each other for several long moments. Harry finally smiled, nodded to her and turned to leave. He walked away and out of the stadium heading towards the castle.

Ginny raced along the hallway trying to get to her brother before he left.

The celebration of their first win was in full force in the common room and Ginny had nearly missed seeing Ron leave with Hermione. She turned the corner and sprinted down the corridor towards the outside doors. She slid to a stop and opened one of the doors and saw Ron with Hermione standing in front of a carriage saying goodbye.

"Ron!"

The two turned at her shout and waited until she came up to them. She gave her brother a hug, "Thanks for coming to see me."

"No problem," he said and released her, "Congrats on your win."

"Will you come for our next match?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he said.

Ginny looked around curiously, "Where's Harry?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "I think he's already left."

Ginny's face fell in disappointment, "Oh well, when you see him thank him for coming out for me."

Ron nodded, "I gotta get going," he gave Hermione a quick kiss and jumped into the carriage, "Talk to you later!"

The carriage took off down the drive towards Hogsmeade.

Hermione and Ginny watched the carriage disappear and then silently walked back into the castle.

"So," Hermione said flatly.

"So," Ginny said.

"Gin, I'm sorry about Harry," Hermione said finally, "He should have come and watched…"

Ginny stopped and placed her hand on her friend's arm, "It's ok. He did come and watch the match."

Hermione blinked in surprise, "He did?"

Ginny nodded, "Yep, he watched from one of the stadium entrances."

"Well that's something I suppose," Hermione said smiling, knowing that Harry had at least tried to have a little fun, "So how does it feel to be the winning captain?"

"Great!" Ginny exclaimed, "Now I know what Harry always felt like."

The two friends started walking arm in arm laughing and joking with each other all the way back to the party.

That night, a lone figure walked down the dark and deserted hallway. Only Mrs. Norris saw the person. She hissed and spat as the individual passed.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Aurors Assemble

Chapter 5 – The Aurors Assemble

A week after his and Ron's visit to Hogwarts Harry found himself in The Ministry Library doing research into counter-spells.

"There you are!"

Harry looked up from the stack of books that were in front of him at his teacher. Shacklebolt came in and stood across from Harry.

"I've been looking for you all morning!"

Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "Sorry, I must of lost track of the time."

"Lost track of the time?" Shacklebolt said with a touch of anger, "I'd say so. We need to be in a meeting of Aurors in five minutes, let's go!"

Harry closed his book, placed it on the stack and brought the books back up to the librarian. They quickly walked towards the main Auror department and towards the large meeting room in the back.

When they entered Harry saw the room was full. He went and stood with Shacklebolt in the back.

_Every Auror in England must be here._ He thought

"It's about time," a familiar voice hissed.

He turned and saw that Hermione had come over to him, "What's going on?"

She shook her head, "I don't know," she said, "But it must be huge if Kathryn and I were pulled away from Hogwarts."

All conversations stopped when Leon Filmier, the head of the Aurors, came in. He was man in his mid-forties, in good shape, dark complexion and black hair. He had taken over after Amelia Bones went missing two years ago.

"Thank you all for coming," he said, "Last night a small group of Aurors discovered the location of You-know-who's hide-out," he said without preamble.

There were a few mummers from the assembled group. Hermione looked at Harry's reaction and saw him just slightly shake his head.

"Now, we have reason to believe that What's-his-name is still there and we have had the building under constant supervision since that time."

"Where is he?" a witch asked in the front row.

"Malfoy Manor."

The buzz of conversations started up again.

Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Could he be there?"

Harry shook his head, "No, it's too obvious. Besides Voldemort would know we're watching places like that."

"Quiet please," Filmier ordered, "Now I have spoken with the Minister and he has authorized us to go in and stop him."

Harry shook his head again.

"I am putting together a plan to attack the manor and finish this."

Again Harry shook his head. Hermione again leaned close, "Why are you shaking your head."

"It's too easy," Harry whispered, "This isn't like Voldemort to leave himself open like this."

Hermione thought for a second, "You're right, but why don't they know?"

"They haven't dealt with him over the last eight years like we have," Harry replied.

"Now this will be dangerous," Filmier said, bringing Harry and Hermione back to the meeting, "and I would normally ask for volunteers, but this situation requires all of us. So your assignments will be forthcoming within the hour. Thank you."

He left the room with a few senior Aurors with him. The conversations were nearly incoherent to the outside listener. The room started filing out slowly and Harry turned to Shacklebolt.

"He's not there."

Shacklebolt nodded, "Agreed," he whispered, "But we can't just walk into Filmier's office and say so without any proof."

"So we just go along with this?" Hermione asked, looking between Harry and Shacklebolt.

Shacklebolt's mind was working quickly and he finally shrugged, "I don't see an alternative."

"Hermione," Kathryn called out as she approached, "You know three people talking in whispers constitutes a conspiracy."

Hermione smiled at her supervisor's joke, "I'm sorry I was…"

Kathryn held up her hand, "No need to apologize, I've heard every word. I agree with Mr. Potter here," she turned to the young man, "Are you positive about your suspicions?"

Harry nodded.

"Well then this may very well be a trap," she said, more to herself than to them, "Kingsley's right, without proof they won't listen. And I'm sorry to say that the word of Harry Potter won't be enough to sway them one iota."

"Settle down please class!"

Ginny stopped whispering to Luna and looked up at McGonagall.

"Now today we will be putting to practice what you have learned in the last two classes," she speared everyone with a stern look, "So I hope you all are prepared. Before we begin please pass in your papers."

After a few moments of papers rustling the class settled back and waited.

"Excellent," McGonagall said, "Now, the Absconditus spell is part of your N.E.W.T. exam and you'll need to have it mastered. This version of the disillusion spell is more powerful and requires much more concentration. I expect nothing less that perfect and so will the Examiners. Now let's begin."

The class stood while McGonagall magically removed the desks.

"Now I have a series of objects that have been magically changed into other objects and only a properly performed Absconditus spell will transform it back to it's original form."

She went to her closet and returned levitating a large trunk filled with items. She set it down near her desk and picked up a plain silver pitcher. She placed the pitcher in the center of the room and stepped back.

"Now who would like to volunteer first?" she pointed at Luna, "How about you Miss. Lovegood?"

Luna came forward and stopped several feet from the pitcher, "Explico Absconditus!" she shouted.

The pitcher rattled in its spot for several seconds before it melted and reformed into a bowler hat.

"Very good Miss. Lovegood," McGonagall said, "That was perfect."

Luna smiled at McGonagall and returned to her place next to Ginny. McGonagall spent the whole class having the students transform various objects back into their original forms. The class as a whole did very well and McGonagall was pleased.

"That was very good class. Ten points to each house I think for your performance here," she said to the delight of her students, "Now next class…"

She was interrupted when the door opened and Ginny's older brother Bill came in. He ignored his younger sibling and wordlessly walked up to McGonagall and handed her a note. She took it read it and quickly folded it up. They whispered for a few moments, but before Bill nodded and left, Ginny distinctly heard the words "attack", "Voldemort" and "Malfoy".

"I think we can end early today," McGonagall said to the surprise of everyone in the class, "Read the next sections in your texts and be prepared to discuss the topic next time. Dismissed."

The class grabbed their things and quickly left the room. Ginny waited for Luna and they walked towards the library.

"What was that all about?" Luna asked.

Ginny shrugged, "Something about You-know-who."

Luna stopped, "You don't think…?"

Ginny's face went white, "That Harry's found him?" she finished.

Luna nodded.

"No," Ginny said after a few moments, "If that were the case, McGonagall would have left straight away. Not to mention Bill would have been more hurried than he was."

Luna nodded, "I wonder what's happening?"

Hermione slammed her hands on the desk in frustration, "This is rubbish!"

Kathryn smiled at her student, "I agree, but hitting my desk won't change anything."

Hermione, not in a joking mood, continued right along, "I've helped fight against him for the last eight years! Why not include me! Even if he isn't there!"

"I don't know," Kathryn shrugged, "But your friend Mr. Potter wasn't included either. He didn't seem overly upset."

"That's because Harry knows Voldemort's not there!" she shouted and started pacing around Kathryn's office.

Kathryn sat up, "Look will you please calm down and stop shouting. I'm on your side, remember?"

Hermione gave her a look and sat down heavily on the couch, "Sorry."

"Look if what you've told me about Mr. Potter is true, then he won't necessarily need to face Voldemort, just a powerful wizard…," she looked back down at the papers and muttered, "or seven."

Hermione scowled in anger and crossed her arms across her chest, "But we, Harry and I, have more knowledge of Voldemort than anyone who's going. We'd be a valuable asset."

"I agree, but Filmier doesn't," Kathryn said, "Now just accept that fact and let's get back to teaching. We'll still be on guard here."

Hermione nodded, not mollified one bit. Harry and Shacklebolt had spoken to Filmier before Hermione and Kathryn had left to return to Hogwarts. They waited in Shacklebolt's office until the two came back, Harry red-faced and angry and Shacklebolt disappointed. Harry had told Filmier that he suspected this to be a trap and Filmier had just ignored him and went to further say that Harry was just a kid and his experience in Auror matters was insufficient.

Shacklebolt had argued that Harry's experience with and against Voldemort was far beyond any of the most experienced Aurors with the exception of Mad-Eye Moody. Filmier didn't listen to Shacklebolt either. He still thought Harry to be a little too impulsive, not too mention egotistical and looking for glory.

"Well why don't we grab some lunch before the attack comes," Kathryn said bringing Hermione back to the present, "I hate fighting on an empty stomach."

They walked out of the office and down the stairs. Kathryn noticed her apprentice's restlessness and chuckled.

"Are you laughing at me?" Hermione asked with a touch of anger.

"Yes," Kathryn said, "Relax, ok? I know you're anxious about the attack, but there's nothing we can do but be prepared here."

"I'll try," Hermione muttered.

"You know, you're going to be quite a handful to teach aren't you?"

Hermione smirked, "Harry always thought so."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Aftermath

Chapter 6 – The Aftermath

Harry watched the briefing from the back. He and Shacklebolt had snuck in and listened to Filmier give out assignments. Even though they weren't going, Shacklebolt had wanted to keep The Order informed as to what was going to happen. The plan was not terribly complex, but it still had too many factors that could go horribly wrong.

"Team one will enter from the right, Team two through the back," Filmier said, "Teams three and four will spread out around the manor while Team five stays in reserve here just outside the boundary. Should any of you run into Voldemort send up a green signal and we'll be there in a flash. Understood?"

He paused while he saw nods all around.

"One more thing before we head out. Should any of you come into contact with a group called The Order or The Order of the Phoenix," he paused, "capture or detain them. I will not have renegades operating while I'm in charge."

The room was silent and Harry gave Shacklebolt a significant look. Never has The Order ever been regarded in that way.

"Clear?" Filmier said and got nods, "Good let's go and good luck."

The room emptied quickly with Harry and Shacklebolt leaving first. They headed straight to an empty office.

"I'll need to inform McGonagall and The Order as to Filmier's orders," Shacklebolt said the moment the door closed, "We'll need to be discrete."

"Ron?" Harry suggested.

"Perhaps," Shacklebolt paused thinking, "I'll go. There's no other way," he looked hard at Harry, "But you have to promise me to stay here and not go with them."

Harry nodded, "Ok."

Shacklebolt gave Harry small smile and left the office. Harry waited a few moments before apparating back to Grimwauld Place.

"Oh Harry Potter, sir," came Dobby's voice from the living room. The house elf was cleaning when Harry appeared, "Dobby apologizes most profusely for the state of the house. Dobby is cleaning."

Harry smiled, "No problem Dobby, I'm just passing through anyway."

He turned and left the house elf at the base of the stairs. He took two steps at a time and raced into his room. He threw open the bureau and grabbed his Invisibility cloak. He closed the bureau and raced down the steps. He didn't have much time.

He apparated to the neighborhood where the Malfoy's lived. It was in an upper class area with houses that were more like castles than homes. Harry put on his cloak and raced towards Malfoy Manor. Harry turned a corner and stopped. The battle had already begun. He started running again and hit the ground as an explosion went off near the manor.

He looked up and saw a thick cloud of black smoke coming from the back area. He also heard a lot of shouting and screaming. He picked himself up off the ground and quickly proceeded through the gate and onto the grounds.

It was hell.

Spells were being sent in every direction from both the Aurors and those in the house. Harry jumped over a body of a dead Auror and dived behind a dead tree stump to avoid an errant spell. He peaked over and saw the majority of the fighting was taking place near the back. It wasn't this bad when dementors attacked Hogwarts the year before.

He looked and saw a bright green flash of light from an upper window. Harry knew an Unforgivable had been used. A shrill scream from his right turned Harry's head. His heart stopped and his stomach went into his shoes as a figure with long brown hair was hit by a spell and collapsed on the ground.

"Oh my God!"

"Shhhhhhh!" Charlie Weasley hissed, "Tonks you can be a little loud. Remember what Kingsley said."

Tonks nodded and stepped over a body of an Auror, "This was a slaughter."

Charlie grunted and looked at the ruin around him. The manor was half destroyed and many bodies of Aurors and what appeared to be Death Eaters were scattered throughout the grounds. Both Charlie and Tonks knew something had gone terribly wrong with this raid.

"Moody and McGonagall must be going nuts right now," Tonks said from behind him.

Shacklebolt had come to The Order with McGonagall shortly after he had left the Ministry. He had told The Order members about the raid and Filmier's orders regarding The Order and its members. McGonagall was taken aback and a little upset about that. The Order was now reduced to doing all their action in secret, which would be very limiting.

Charlie stopped and looked around again. He jerked his head back and saw a lone figure kneeling over a body of girl. He recognized the figure immediately.

"Harry?" he called out and the two quickly headed to where Harry was.

Harry looked and saw Charlie and Tonks approach and stood. Tonks stopped and looked at the body on the ground and back to Harry. She gasped when she saw the body and knelt down to look.

"That's Beverly Hondrew," she said, "She was in my Aurors class," she looked at Harry, "Did you know her?"

Harry shook his head, "I thought she was Hermione."

"But she's not here, is she?" Tonks asked.

Harry shook his head, "No, but I didn't know for sure."

"Harry, why are you here? I thought Kingsley told you to wait at The Ministry?" Charlie asked sounding a little upset with Harry.

"I needed to be here," he replied, "I needed to make sure Voldemort wasn't here."

"You should leave soon Harry, before Kingsley or McGonagall see you," Tonks said, "I'm sure they'd be very put out if they see you here."

"They'll get over it," Harry muttered and started walking towards the manor.

"Harry wait," Tonks said, "Where are you going?"

"To search the manor," Harry replied, "It may have some clues I need."

Tonks grabbed Harry by the elbow and stopped him, "Wait. What are talking about? Why are you disobeying us?" 

Harry's anger suddenly erupted, "I'm not a kid anymore! Leave me alone!"

Harry jerked his arm away from her and started towards the manor. Charlie and Tonks ran after him.

"Harry what the Hell's wrong with you?" Tonks asked now sounding angry, "We don't deserve getting snapped at like that."

"Too bad," Harry said and kept walking.

Tonks raced ahead and stood in Harry's path stopping him before he could enter the building, "What's going on with you? You've really changed. You're not the same boy I remember."

Harry looked at her without emotion for several moments before stepping around her and entering the manor, "I'm not the boy you remembered."

He let his eyes adjust to the darkness before stepping in farther. The house was dark and smelled of burnt wood. Harry looked and saw more bodies of Aurors and Death Eaters in the house. The furniture was broken apart and there were scorch marks on the walls from spells that had missed their targets.

He looked through every room and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He walked into what must have been Draco's room. It was furnished with what looked like expensive furnishings and paintings. Harry was drawn to one painting of Salazar Slytherin. Harry stood and looked at the painting for several minutes before resuming his search.

He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he was sure he would know. He heard the sounds of footsteps and familiar voices downstairs and knew McGonagall had arrived. Harry ignored them and continued his search. He looked in Narcissa's room and found nothing.

His last stop was the library upstairs. The room was nearly destroyed when he entered. The piano was nothing more than kindling. The walls of books were scorched, burned and strewn throughout the room. He walked around the edge slowly taking in as much as he could. He stopped in front of a bookcase that was devoid of every book save one. He leaned in a read the title.

The Black Family

Harry looked at the book and reached out to grab it. It wouldn't move. He pulled with all his might and it still didn't move. A sudden thought hit him and he pushed the book inwards. There was a soft click and a small section of the bookcase next to him opened to reveal a small alcove not much bigger than a safe.

Harry reached in a pulled out the only item that was there. It was a small leather bound book. Harry opened it to the first page a saw dated handwritten entries. Harry looked at the inner cover and saw a little scrap of paper. He pulled it out and opened it. It read:

_Narcissa,_

_Found this. It's your cousin's._

_Severus_

Harry folded the paper and placed it back inside the cover. He put the journal in his robes and pushed the book on the shelf closing the alcove. He shivered despite the heat in the house. He turned and walked out of the library and almost ran into McGonagall.

"Oh, Mr. Potter!" she said placing her hand on her chest in surprise, "You startled me."

"Harry? What are you doing here?" came the angry voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt as he climbed the stairs, "I thought you said you'd stay at The Ministry?"

"I just wan…," he started.

"You promised me you'd stay put!"

McGonagall raised her hand to silence both men, "I'm sure Mr. Potter kept himself out of harm's way."

Harry nodded.

McGonagall gazed at him with no expression on her face, "Why did you come here?"

"To make sure Voldemort wasn't here."

McGonagall nodded, not taking her eyes off him, "I see."

"I'll leave now," Harry said.

"Go straight home and stay there," Shacklebolt said, "I'll deal with you in the morning."

Harry left without a word and walked to the end of the drive. He apparated to Grimwauld Place and entered the house. He found Ron had beaten him home and was anxiously pacing the living room.

"Hi Ron."

Ron turned on him, "Oh there you are! Are you ok?" Ron said looking his friend up and down for injuries, "What happened? Did they find him?"

Harry smiled, "I'm fine. I wasn't part of the raid."

"How'd it go?"

Harry shook his head, "Ron most of the Aurors are dead."

Ron's face went pale and he sat down, "Dead?"

Harry nodded.

"Hermione!" Ron stood quickly in a panic.

Harry grabbed him, "She's fine. She wasn't there."

Ron's breathing returned to normal after several seconds and he sat back down.

"How'd it happen?" Ron asked.

Harry's face became like stone, "I'm not sure. It almost seemed too easy in the briefing. Something just doesn't add up Ron."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I saw the battle," he said his mind drifting back to a few hours ago, "It almost seemed set-up."

Ron's eyes widened in shock and his eyebrows shot up, "A set-up? Why?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know, but something doesn't fit."

He reached into his robes and pulled out the journal he'd taken.

Ron looked at it curiously, "What's that?"

Harry opened it, "It's a journal that the Malfoy's were keeping. The note in here says that Snape found it."

Ron's eyebrows went up, "Was that written by You-know-who?"

Harry looked at the journal skeptically, "I don't think so."

"Then who?"

"That's what I'm going to find out," Harry whispered.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Journal Speaks

Chapter 7 – The Journal Speaks

A few days after the slaughter of the Aurors Harry Potter was back at Grimwauld Place, in his room, reading the journal that he'd found at Malfoy Manor. The Aurors had been nearly wiped out in one fell swoop during the attack on the Malfoy's house. The Minister and the Cabinet were at their wits end trying to not let the severity of the attack out to the public and cause a general panic.

Hogwarts was still safe, for the moment, and Hermione and Kathryn were reporting back daily on anything of interest. Harry, after receiving a severe tongue-lashing from Shacklebolt was sent home with a reprimand for disobeying orders. Harry was happy with that as he could spend the time reading the journal he had found.

_May 14__th_

_The Dark Lord has made provisions for an attack on Hogsmeade. He feels that it is a key point to controlling the Ministry. I'm not so sure. I think it may have something to do with his obsession with the school. He seems almost fixated on getting into Hogwarts. For what reasons I can't imagine and he hasn't confirmed, but I just get the sense this has to do with the school._

Harry looked up from the journal after reading the entry. _This is weird._ He thought. _Who the heck is this person?_

He had been reading the book since he left Ron in the living room a few hours ago. So far Harry had been able to determine that it was Death Eater who had written this journal, but not who it was.

He looked back at the book and began to wonder. He quickly got up from his bed and went over to his desk. He pulled out a quill, turned to an empty page and began writing.

My name is Harry Potter.

The ink didn't dissolve as it had in Voldemort's journal. Harry sat back and let out a quick burst of air in frustration. It had been worth the effort. He'd figured that since the Dark Arts was so prevalent with the Black Family that the ability to enchant a diary like Voldemort had was a good bet. He closed the journal and stretched. He stood up and was going to see what Dobby had ready for dinner when something hit him in the back.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed and rubbed the spot where he'd been struck.

He turned quickly and looked around, but didn't see anything. He finally looked down and saw the journal lying at his feet. It was opened to the page he'd written in. He bent down and picked it up. He noticed one line written on another's hand below his writing.

Only a Black family member may write in this journal.

Harry went back to his desk and wrote: _Sirius Black is dead and he was my godfather._

He waited for a few moments until the reply came back.

Ask and your questions shall be answered.

Harry quickly wrote: _Who is this?_

The answer was quick: _Let me introduce myself…_

Suddenly, as with Voldemort's journal, Harry was dragged into the memories of the book. He found himself standing in a plainly furnished room. He looked around and didn't see anything that would give away the owner. Then he heard footsteps coming from just outside the door.

Harry turned and quickly ran and hid behind the dresser. He looked and saw a man come into the room and sit down behind the desk. The man was a younger version of Sirius. Harry began wondering if this was his godfather, until another person entered the room. It was none other than Severus Snape.

"Regulus, he wants to see you immediately."

_Regulus! Sirius' younger brother._ Harry looked at the young man drop his shoulders.

"Thank you Severus," he whispered tiredly, "I'll be there shortly."

Snape glowered at the young man before turning and leaving. Regulus sighed and picked up his quill. He opened the journal that Harry had in his room in Grimwauld Place. Harry walked over and read over the man's shoulder as he wrote.

_May 16__th_

_The attack failed. Dumbledore and his group showed up and foiled us again. I have never seen my master so upset before. And now Severus has just told me that he wants to see me. I feel I will be punished for some wrongdoing that I didn't cause. _

The man put the quill down and left the room. Harry quickly followed knowing that he would soon be in the presence of his enemy. Regulus knocked on a large wooden door and was granted immediate entrance. As they entered Harry looked and saw movement off in the corner by another door. Someone was leaving the room by another door and Harry saw that it was Peter Pettigrew.

"Ah there you are Regulus," Voldemort hissed, bring Harry back to the focus of the memory, "I sense that you are afraid to be here."

Regulus shook his head, "No My Lord."

Voldemort smiled, "You would have been wise to say yes."

Regulus didn't answer or break his stare at Voldemort, "You sent for me, My Lord?"

"Yes I did," Voldemort said and turned to sit in a high-backed chair that more throne-like than chair, "I have heard some wonderful news. The Potter's have been found. They are hiding in Godric's Hollow."

Harry looked at Regulus, who didn't blink at the news, "That would be very fortuitous for you, My Lord. If I maybe so bold, how did you obtain their whereabouts?"

"Their secret keeper told me."

"I see," Regulus replied evenly, "And finding out their location applies to me?"

"Yes, I have a special assignment for you," Voldemort leaned forward with an evil smile on his face, "Kill them."

Regulus shifted in place uncomfortably, "My Lord, James Potter is more than an match for me. It would be folly for me to try and kill the both of them."

"You will obey me!" Voldemort shouted as he slammed his fist on the arm of the throne. His voice seemed to echo through the room.

Regulus took a step back at his master's anger, "My Lord, I never said I wouldn't do it. I merely point out it would not be wise for me to go alone."

Voldemort's exhaling breath hissed through his clenched teeth, "Very well, take one other Death Eater with you."

"Yes My Lord," Regulus bowed slightly.

"It is time for me to act on the prophecy and see to it that it does not come true."

"Yes My Lord," Regulus said and turned to leave.

"Regulus," Voldemort called out stopping him, "Don't ever question me again."

Harry saw Regulus nod once and leave. Harry looked once more at Voldemort sitting very relaxed on his throne before rushing after Regulus. He followed the young man back to his room.

Harry's mind was working the entire time.

_But Voldemort killed my parents. If he order Regulus to kill them then what happened?_

Harry suddenly felt himself thrust back into his own reality. Soon he was standing in the middle of his room looking down at the journal.

"Wow."

It wasn't until much later that he could tell anyone about his experience with Regulus Black's diary. He heard Ron shout out from below that he was home and Harry was out the door and down the steps in no time. Just as he reached the base of the steps he heard a loud bang. He stopped and pulled out his wand and listened carefully for any sound.

"Ron?"

"In the kitchen Harry!"

Harry rushed into the kitchen and stopped suddenly. Then he burst out in laughter at the sight in front of him.

Ron was standing next to the stove not moving. He was covered from head to toe with spaghetti sauce. As Harry laughed he noticed the entire kitchen had sauce everywhere.

Ron turned to his friend with annoyance and frustration, "Oh shut up Harry!"

Harry tried to stop, but it was the sound of a gasp behind him and the face of Hermione that started him laughing again.

"Ron? My God what happened?" Hermione asked looking at the mess wide-eyed.

Ron, still not moving, looked very embarrassed at having his girlfriend see him like this, "I was try to cook dinner for us and the sauce exploded!"

Hermione's face softened and she started laughing at him, "Oh Ron!" she went over to him and gave him a quick peek on the cheek, "Mmmmmm, best tasting kiss I've ever had."

Ron's face turned as red as the sauce. Hermione gave him another grin before pulling out her wand, "Scourgify!"

With a bright flash of magical light Ron and the kitchen were clean of all traces of sauce.

Ron let out a quick breath of relief, "Thanks 'Mione," he leaned in and kissed her quickly.

"Why didn't you let Dobby cook?" Harry asked looking for the house elf.

"I kinda gave him the night off," Ron said, "But I can have him back here…"

Ron stopped as Harry shook his head and said, "No, I'll cook," he said, "I've done it enough times at The Dursley's. Besides, at least we'll be able to eat something without scraping it off the walls."

Hermione snickered at Harry's comment and Ron's face went red from embarrassment. They stepped back and watched their friend start pulling pots, pans and food out and start cooking.

"Did you get the night off 'Mione?" Harry asked as he poked his head into one of the lower cabinets.

"Yes," she answered, "Kathryn said that I could so I came here," she smiled and gave a sideways glance at Ron, "A good thing too, I'm not only getting dinner, but I got a show as well."

Ron's face went red again and he looked up embarrassed. He then looked back at Harry, "Was there something you wanted me for Harry? You came in here like a boggart from a closet."

Harry opened a jar of capers, "Yes, and it's good you're here 'Mione, I'll need your opinion on this."

His two friends sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Harry to speak.

"I found out whose journal that is… or I should say was," he started as he placed the capers in the pan, "It was Regulus Black's."

Ron's eyebrows went into his hairline. Hermione's face became seriously contemplative, "Sirius' brother?"

Harry nodded, "I was reading it when I had an idea that it could be similar to the one Lucius Malfoy gave Ginny several years ago. It's similar, but not quiet like that one."

While he cooked and they ate, he spent the time telling them of his experience in the journal. When he was finished the story, Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"Wow Harry," Ron said, "If Regulus was sent to kill your parents then why did Voldemort do it?"

"The prophecy?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged and sat down at the table, "I don't know. Maybe."

"Or Regulus could have been killed before he could complete the job," Hermione said.

Harry began thinking, "You might be right 'Mione. It makes sense."

"Well when did Sirius' brother die?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at Hermione then back at Ron, "I don't know."

Hermione sat up right in her chair, "Of course we do," she stood up quickly and left the kitchen.

Harry looked at Ron, shrugged and the two quickly followed her. They found her in the room with the Black Family tree hanging on the wall. They walked up behind her and waited.

"Look," she pointed at name next to Sirius', "This must be Regulus."

Harry leaned forward to get a closer look and saw:

Regulus A. Black

b. September 3, 1966 – d. October 30, 1981

"He died a few weeks after your birthday," Ron said.

"Actually, he died the day before your parents were killed Harry," Hermione said.

Harry stood back and looked at the Black Family tree for a moment. He turned and sat down on the arm of one of the sofas.

"Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters must have killed him then," Harry said, "He must betrayed Voldemort."

"But how?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at them, "There's only one way to find out. Come on."

They followed Harry upstairs and into his room. He grabbed the journal and flipped the pages near the back. The last quarter of the journal was empty until he got to the last entry.

"Found it!" he exclaimed, "its dated October 30th. The day of his death."

Hermione and Ron looked over his shoulder as he read aloud.

"'The time has finally come'," he read aloud and looked from his friends and back at the journal again in confusion," That's it?"

He turned the page and found nothing else written.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Maybe that was the day he betrayed Voldemort," Hermione suggested.

Ron had a different suggestion, "Or the day he was supposed to kill your parents."

Harry thought for a moment the reached for a quill, "Grab onto me and hang on."

Both Ron and Hermione did, but very hesitantly. Harry dipped the quill and wrote in the journal.

What happened on this day?

He put the quill down and waited for a response. It was short in coming.

Let me show you.

With the familiar pulling sensation all three were pulled into the journal. With seconds they found themselves in a room that looked familiar to them.

"Harry," Hermione said letting go of him and looking around, "Where are we?"

"In the journal," Harry said, "It works very similarly to Voldemort's diary that Ginny had."

Ron turned back to Harry quickly, "We're in the journal? Wait a bloody minute! Are we going to end up like Ginny did?"

Harry looked back at Ron with a slight expression of annoyance that echoed in his voice, "No Ron, we won't end up like Ginny," he turned back to inspect the room, "This room looks familiar."

"I think it's the downstairs study," Hermione said. She pointed to a corner of the room, "Look, isn't that the same suit of armor?"

Both Harry and Ron went over and inspected it, "Looks like it," Ron said but was interrupted by the sound of voices and footsteps.

"Should we hide?" Ron asked, his voice slightly high-pitched and nervous.

Harry just shook his head and watched as Regulus entered the room followed by Barty Crouch Jr. and Wormtail.

"But you must Regulus," Crouch said as the men entered the room, "Our Master's orders are final."

Regulus sighed, "I am well aware of that Barty, but to kill a child, a baby, is not a good thing. The world would rise against us and we would certainly lose all the advantage we've gained. And if they do then that's not something even our master could fight."

Both Hermione and Ron looked at the person whom Regulus Black was talking about. Harry just stood there and ignored their stares.

"But it could mean anybody," Regulus stated, "How do we know for sure?"

"We don't, but isn't that up to our master?" Wormtail asked.

"The Potter's have a son named Harry," Crouch said.

"What about The Longbottoms?" Regulus said, "Don't they qualify as well?"

"Yes," Crouch said, "But Alice and Frank aren't exactly in James and Lily's league when it comes to magic. I mean they're good, but not like the Potter's."

"Then he'll move on little Harry first," Regulus said.

Harry, Hermione and Ron saw Regulus' face become blank and some color drain from his face.

"What's wrong Regulus?" Crouch asked looking at him curiously, "Are you doubting our master?"

"What? Oh," Regulus said, "I was thinking about any other possibilities."

"Ok," Crouch said not quite believing him, "Look, our master has this well in hand. Just relax."

The other two men left the room and Regulus sat down on the sofa. He sat forward and put his head in his hands and groaned softly.

Hermione looked at Harry in confusion, "Do they know about the prophecy by now?"

As if in reply to Hermione's question the man, still covered his face replied, "This prophecy can't be believed. The woman barely can see two feet in front of her face let alone the future! I can't let this happen. I've got to stop him somehow."

Suddenly the room blurred and what seemed like many hours passed before time slowed back to normal and they saw Regulus in the study again in front of a clock on the fireplace mantle and sighed. He lightly touched the glass cover before resuming his pacing, "This will destroy him for sure."

"I severely doubt it," a voice hissed from the doorway.

All four looked and saw Voldemort with Snape standing in the room. Ron screamed, stepped back and tripped over a coffee table and landed on the floor. Hermione gasped and looked towards Harry for a sign of what to do. Harry just stood there and narrowed his eyes at Voldemort.

"Master," Regulus said, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did I until a few minutes ago when Severus here told me about your betrayal."

"What betrayal?" Regulus asked flashing a glance to Snape.

"Where's the horcrux that I placed in the cave?" Voldemort asked with a dangerous edge in his tone.

"I have no idea," Regulus said.

"Liar!" Voldemort shouted. His voice seemed to echo in the large study, "How dare you try and lie to me!"

"But…"

"Do not speak to me!" Voldemort shouted again, "Only you and Severus know about the horcruxes," he spoke low and barely above a whisper as he approached Regulus, "You dare think I would not have noticed one of them missing? You dare presume that I would not keep track of them?"

Regulus sighed heavily as a man who his time had come.

"Fine," Regulus said with a much more confident tone than before, "You won't win."

Voldemort smiled wickedly, "Oh I think I will."

Regulus looked him square in the eye and said, "No, you won't. I hope he makes it painful for you when you die."

Voldemort's face went flush with anger and he raised his wand, "Avada Kedavra!"

With a bright flash of greenish light and a dull thud the three looked and saw the body of Regulus Black lying on the floor.

"What about the Potter's Master?" Snape asked.

"I will go and deal with them myself," the evil wizard hissed. He looked in disgust at the remains of Regulus Black and turned and left with no further comments.

Harry stood and looked down at the body of Regulus Black. The man had turned to the side of good, but was killed before he could help.

"Harry?" Ron whispered.

Harry looked back at Ron and shook his head, "I'm fine. Put your hands on me. We'll be headed back soon."

Hermione and Ron came over and placed their hands on Harry and then they felt the familiar tug and soon found themselves back in Grimwauld Place. They sat in Harry's room for a few minutes with the only sound coming from the clock on the mantle.

"Harry," Hermione spoke, "What about the horcrux that a certain R.A.B. had found? I'm guessing that the initials are Regulus'."

Harry nodded, "So am I. I haven't finished reading the journal yet, but there's no mention of any horcrux at all."

"It could be a different person this R.A.B.," Ron said.

"True, but I doubt it," Harry said.

"Ron could be right Harry," Hermione added, "We're just assuming it might be him."

"I know, but it seems to fit," Harry said, "I just have a gut feeling about this."

He held up the journal and looked at it, "The clue must be in here somewhere."


	8. Chapter 8 - Christmas at The Burrow

Chapter 8 – Christmas at The Burrow

It wasn't until the week of Christmas before Harry was able to return to the journal. He'd had been busy with Shacklebolt and the remaining Aurors fighting Voldemort's advances and they were getting very worn out.

He came home a few days before Christmas to Ron posting a letter on Hedwig.

"Oh hiya mate," Ron said, "Hope you don't mind me using Hedwig to send a message to Mum."

Harry shook his head, "Not at all. What's going on?"

"Oh Mum's invited all of us to have Christmas at their house. She said everyone will be there and I just wrote back and said that we'd be there too."

"Okay," Harry said.

"Oh are you coming to pick up Ginny with us?" Ron asked.

Harry just nodded and went into the kitchen. He leaned up against the wall and his stomach knotted up.

_Ginny_. He thought and banged his head repeatedly against the wall.

Ginny was relaxing in the common room after dinner reading a letter from her mother. It said that Ginny's entire family would be home for Christmas. She had begged her mother to let her stay at Grimwauld Place with Ron and the others, but her mother had flatly refused. So she would be surrounded by all her family this Christmas, minus Percy.

That wouldn't be too bad as she could still have her room, but she'd have to deal with a pregnant Fleur. Ginny closed her eyes and groaned softly. Fleur was now more emotional than usual since she and Bill decided to have a baby. From what her brother Ron had related to her, their mother was now going crazy trying to help Bill deal with a pregnant half-veela.

The portrait opened and she looked and smiled as Hermione walked in. Her friend came over and sat down next to her.

"Guess what?" Hermione said, "I'll be spending Christmas with you guys this year. My parents decided to go visit relatives so that leaves me here."

Ginny smiled, "That'll be great! Now I'll have someone else to talk to aside from Fleur."

Hermione's face dropped, "Is she still emotional?"

Ginny nodded and held up her letter, "Yep."

"Then it'll be good that I'll be there," Hermione's eyes brighten, "Oh and Harry will be joining us too."

Ginny's stomach flipped. Hermione saw her reaction and gave her a sad smile, "Don't get worked up Ginny. He probably be off in some dark corner by himself anyway."

Ginny nodded, "At least he'll be around us and not The Dursley's."

Hermione nodded, "What about Colin? Have you seen him yet before he leaves tonight?"

Ginny shook her head, "Not yet."

Hermione regarded her friend silently for a few moments. Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat under the scrutiny of her friend.

"What?" Ginny asked finally, "Do I have something growing out from my ears?"

Hermione just shook her head, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing," Hermione shrugged, "Well I should get going and you still have to pack. I'll be traveling with you back to King's Cross tomorrow on the train."

"That'll be fun," Ginny said enthusiastically, "Just like old times."

"Minus Harry, Ron, Neville and a few others," Hermione said and turned to go, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Ginny said and watched as Hermione left and Colin entered. He smiled in greeting Hermione as they past and he saw Ginny sitting on the sofa.

"Hi," he said as he approached, "I was hoping to run into you before I left for the holidays."

He sat down next to her and fiddled with his robes, "I was thinking about something," he stopped and looked at her then looked away as if embarrassed, "Well, these past few weeks with you, you know going out with you and stuff, have been great and I was wondering something. I wanted to ask you this before, but…" he trailed off again.

Ginny smiled at him. She had an inkling as to what he wanted to ask her, "But…?" she asked trying to encourage him.

He cleared his throat, "Ahem, well… ummm…would you… would you please be my girlfriend?"

Ginny in spite of herself laughed. Her reaction formed a dark expression from Colin, "You don't have to laugh at me," he grumbled.

She put her hand over her mouth in embarrassment, "Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't laughing at you. I was just…," she stopped, "Sure."

He looked at her for a moment the smiled, "Really?" he said excitedly, "Cool!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes fidgeting before Colin broke the silence, "Well I should get going. My parents will be here soon," he said and without warning leaned over and gave Ginny a kiss on the lips.

She lurched back in shock at the suddenness. He looked at her in confusion then in shock, "Sorry," he muttered and went to stand up.

"No wait," she said and stood, "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting it that's all," she looked at him and smiled, "Care to try again?"

He smiled, nodded and leaned down and kissed her softly. He pulled away and let out his breath in a rush.

"Wow!"

She giggled at him and he looked back at her, "I… I should get going," he said as he was walking backwards. He walked into a side table and grabbed the lamp before it fell over, "I'll see you after the holidays."

Walking backwards and still looking at her, he waved at her one more time before walking into the wall near the steps and hit his head. She laughed at him and he let out a quick chuckle and rubbed his head, "Well bye!" he said before tripping on the edge of the stone steps leading up to the dorms.

Now she laughing at him, "Great, my boyfriend gets klutzy when he gets kissed," she smiled and shook her head.

She stood and stretched before heading upstairs to pack.

It was a cold and snowy day the next morning when Ginny woke up. She quickly changed and dragging her trunk down with her, exited the common room on her way to the hall. She left hers next to the pile of trunks headed towards the train and rushed into the hall to eat.

She entered the hall and looked to see the ceiling echoing the weather outside. She looked into the room and saw Hermione sitting with Luna at the Ravenclaw table and went over to join them.

"Good morning!" she greeted brightly and sat down across from them.

Hermione and Luna looked up at her and smiled. Hermione gave her a look, "So?"

Ginny put some eggs on her plate and looked at Hermione curiously, "So?"

"So what?" Ginny asked trying to sound like she was unaware of what her friend was asking.

"How'd you say goodbye to Colin?" Hermione asked.

"We just said goodbye," Ginny replied trying to keep the smile of her face.

"Uh uh," Hermione said not believing her for a moment. She gave Luna a knowing look.

"Who's going to meet us at the station?" Ginny asked trying to change the subject.

"Your mom, dad, Charlie, Ron and I think Harry will be there," Hermione said.

Ginny nodded and swallowed her food. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"So is he a good kisser or not?" Luna asked.

Ginny choked and spit her juice out onto her two friends.

Hermione took out her wand, "Scourgify," she said and cleaned up herself and Luna.

"Should we take that as a yes?" Luna asked her.

"I'm so sorry," Ginny said, "I wasn't expecting…"

The two girls laughed at her expression. Ginny finally getting over the surprise started laughing too.

"Well?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Ginny said, her face turning red.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, "That's it, just yes?"

"Yes he's a great kisser," Ginny said then chuckled, "but he gets klutzy afterwards. He was tripping and walking into things on his way upstairs."

The girls laughed at that.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to 'say goodbye' then," Hermione joked.

"Me too," Ginny said with a smile.

The girls finished their breakfast and went to the carriages that would take them to the train. The trip was uneventful and they arrived at the station with the rest of the school. They got out and saw Hagrid helping some first years get their stuff onto the train.

"Happy Christmas Hagrid!" Hermione said as they approached him.

Hagrid looked over, smiled brightly, "'Appy Christmas to you three! Off to see yer families I'd presume?"

Luna nodded, "Daddy and I are going to see my aunt in Ireland."

"We'll be with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley this year," Hermione said indicating Ginny and herself.

"Ahhh! Yer mum's a great cook," Hagrid said to Ginny, "Never 'ad a bad meal when she cooked."

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Where are you going?"

"Ah well Olympe, that's Madame Maxime ta you three, 'as invited me over ter her place for Christmas."

Hermione gave Ginny a wink, "That's great Hagrid."

They were interrupted by the train's whistle sounding.

"Well you three better get goin' or you won' get a compartmen' to yerselves," Hagrid said helping them onto the train, "Goodbye and 'Appy Christmas!"

They waved at him as the train pulled away. They walked back and started looking for an empty compartment. They found one near the back.

"You know," Hermione said after a few minutes into their journey, "It's very quiet without Harry, Ron, Neville or the others."

Ginny smiled as she remembered she had said that when she was traveling to Hogwarts at the beginning of the school year. They spent the train ride talking about boys, their families, what they planned on doing during the holiday break. Finally, the train slowed to a stop as pulled into King's Cross Station. Hermione opened the window and looked out and waved at a small group standing on the platform waiting for them.

"Oh good they're already here," she said and stepped back.

Ginny looked and saw her parents, Charlie, Ron and Harry waiting for them. She waved at them and followed the other two out of the compartment and out of the train.

"Oh Ginny dear, it's good to see you!" her mother said crushing her in one of her hugs.

She received a hug (not as bone-crushing) from her father and Charlie. Ron of course hugged Hermione and she gave him a kiss, which turned his face red with embarrassment. The others said their hellos' and greetings in turn, save one.

Harry just stood there slightly back from the group, surrounded by his black cloak, looking like a statue. He did not look well. He looked like he hadn't slept in many days. Luna broke is statue-like stance by giving him a hug. He smiled and talked for several moments with her about her plans for the holidays and how school was going.

Ginny approached him and he stopped talking and looked at her. He gave her a brief hug, shorter than the others, and a quick smile of greeting before turning back to talk again with Luna. Ginny felt as if she'd been given a brush-off.

After they had their things and Luna's father had arrived for Luna. The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione left the platform and walked through the barrier. They were nearly run-over by the mass of holiday commuters trying to get to and from their trains. On more than one occasion the group had been split up, but they finally all made it out of the station in one piece.

Arthur Weasley led the group towards a pair of cars. He quickly explained The Ministry allowing him to borrow them for this excursion. After everyone was in and everything stored they were headed towards The Leaky Cauldron. After several minutes of driving they arrived and headed inside. Tom the innkeeper immediately greeted them when they entered.

"Ah Arthur!" he said, "I see you have your youngest."

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said, "Is everything ready?"

"Of course," Tom said and led the group towards the back office.

They entered and went over to the empty fireplace.

"Alright everyone else go first and Ginny will follow by Floo powder after Charlie gives us the ok," Mr. Weasley said.

Ginny watched as everyone around her apparated away. After a few moments, Charlie returned and said everything's ok. Her father tapped her shoulder and led her to the fireplace and handed her a small bag of Floo Powder.

She grabbed the handful, "The Burrow!"

With a flash of green flame she was gone.

"You sent for me My Lord?"

Voldemort turned and smiled at the man, "Ah yes Severus. Please come in. I have a special task for you."

Snape entered a little farther into Voldemort's chambers and waited for the man to speak.

"Severus, you have been one of my brightest and most loyal followers," he said and looked into Snape's eyes, "You have vanquished Dumbledore and thrown his precious Order into chaos."

Snape bowed slightly at the praise, but remained impassive awaiting his task.

"Therefore, I have need of you for a very delicate and vital assignment," the older wizard continued turning and began pacing slowly around the room while he talked, "I need you to go to Hogwarts."

Snape looked at Voldemort with mild surprise, "My Lord, if I may. The Headmistress will certainly have new passwords and new security in place. I will not be able to get in with any sort of ease."

The old wizard smiled at him, "Yes I know, but during the Christmas holiday there will be no one around to stop you," he paused in his pacing, "But you are correct and stealth is a must, I have knowledge of a secret passage from Honeydukes in Hogsmeade that runs right into the castle. You must use that passage to get in and out."

Snape's eye darted away in remembrance, "I believe I know where it will lead me into the castle."

"So you know of this passageway?"

"Not until this moment, Master," Snape replied looking back at Voldemort, "I caught Potter next to a statue on the third floor for no reason what so ever. If there was a passageway located behind that statue, then it would explain his presence there."

"Excellent," Voldemort said.

"What is my task?"

"I need you to find Slughorn and bring him to me."

Snape looked at Voldemort strangely, "Slughorn?"

"Is there a problem Severus?" the old wizard asked dangerously.

"No, Master" Snape quickly answered, "Of course not. I will depart immediately."

Snape turned to leave after give Voldemort a small bow. He was stopped at the doorway by his master's voice.

"And Severus. Should McGonagall or anyone see you," Voldemort's voiced lowered to nearly a hiss, "kill them."

Snape nodded once and left the room.

"I will be lovely to have everyone home," Mr. Weasley said Christmas Eve morning to his family as he was starting a fire.

"Yez," Fleur said before breaking down and rushing off into the next room.

Bill rolled his eyes at his father before following her. Mr. Weasley and Charlie looked at each other with slightly pained expressions.

"Oh I see she's at it again," Molly said hearing the soft cries from the kitchen as she came down from upstairs, "She's working herself into a right tizzy that one," she turned and went into the kitchen as well.

At that moment Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived from Grimwauld Place with their arms full of presents. After receiving greetings from Mr. Weasley and Charlie the trio put the presents under the tree and sat down.

"Where's Bill?" Ron said looking around the house.

"In the kitchen with your mother and ummm," Mr. Weasley paused and glanced at the kitchen door, "Fleur."

"Oh," Ron said and rolled his eyes. He immediately received punch in the arm and a dirty look from Hermione.

"Good morning," Ginny said as she came down the steps. She stopped up short when she saw that Ron, Hermione and Harry (standing in the back) had already arrived, "You're here already? What time is it?"

"A little after nine o'clock," Hermione answered immediately.

"Slept in did ya?" Ron said and muttered, "Must be nice."

Ginny stuck out her tongue at her brother and looked around, "Where's mum?" she asked.

Ron jerked his thumb towards the kitchen, "Kitchen," he said.

Ginny, with Hermione in tow, entered the kitchen to find Bill and Fleur helping Mrs. Weasley prepare breakfast.

"Oh good there you two are!" Mrs. Weasley said, "I need your help."

The rest of the day was spent preparing dinner and having fun as a family. The boys after getting the house ready went outside and played quidditch. Fred and George arrived a just after lunch and hopped onto their brooms and joined the match. They were having a great time until Mrs. Weasley came out of the house and announced that dinner was ready.

"BOYS! DINNER IS READY RIGHT NOW!"

The guys quickly flew down, dismounted their brooms and went inside. When they walked in they were amazed at the sight of the place. The dinning area had been magically extended to accommodate the large table, which was filled to overflowing with food. Mrs. Weasley had certainly out done herself for this feast.

They sat down and quickly began digging into the food. Harry was sitting at the far corner of the table next to Ron. He ate a lot of food as he hadn't really eaten in a while and Mrs. Weasley kept 'offering' him seconds and thirds.

Once dinner was over and the place was cleaned up the family sat in the living area listening to Fred and George regale them with tales from their shop. After about an hour of this Harry stood up and quietly left. He walked outside and wrapped his cloak around himself. He stood silently staring out onto the frozen yard lost in thought.

"Harry?"

He turned and saw Ginny come out to join him.

"Is everything ok?" 

"Yes. Fine. Why?"

She looked away and back again, "Well, you seem a little distant. You usually enjoy being with us on Christmas."

"I'm having a great time," he said.

"You certainly don't look it."

"Sorry," he answered flatly.

"Look Harry," she said after a silent moment had passed, "I wanted to tell you this and I would be better coming from me than anyone else."

She looked up at him and saw him still looking out onto the lawn.

"It's well… Colin and I are…"

"Dating. Yes, I know."

She stared backed at him, "How?"

"'Mione told me," he replied.

"Oh," she said, "Well, I just wanted you to know that's all."

"Thanks," he whispered and lapsed back into silence.

She looked hard at him, "Harry, what wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied.

"Harry, I've known you for years. You're not fine. You're as far from fine as possible," at his silence she became angry. She turned on him with her hands on her hips, "What the Hell's wrong with you? You're walking around doing an impersonation of a statue. You're anti-social and you're hardly any fun to be around."

"I'm not being anti-social," he said, "I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes you are here but not voluntarily!" she said, "You've had to be dragged unwillingly to every function in the past two years by either Ron or Hermione."

"I came to your quidditch match," he said.

"Only after Ron dragged you there," she snapped back at him, "Then you watched from the shadows. That's hardly supportive or being social."

"Why do you care?" he snapped at her angrily.

"Because I'm your friend and you're a part of this family!" she shouted back at him.

He opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. He shook his head and muttered, "You don't understand."

"What don't I understand Harry?" she snapped, "What?"

Harry's face went emotionless and he didn't answer.

She sighed heavily, "Look, I'm trying to help you, but…"

"I don't need your help," he whispered as he walked around her and down the front steps, "Just go back inside. Then back to Hogwarts. Move on with your life. You'll be better off. Happy Christmas."

With that he walked down the drive and apparated a few moments later. Ginny stood outside for a few minutes looking at the spot where he disappeared.

"Happy Christmas," she whispered into the emptiness.


	9. Chapter 9 - Snape's Mission

**A/N: Please be forewarned, this chapter is a little more graphic that then first ones. Otherwise, enjoy!**

Chapter 9 – Snape's Mission

Severus Snape wasn't very enthusiastic about having to go and get his former teacher in what he knew to be a virtual stronghold. He'd slipped into Honeyduke's with ease and found the entrance to the tunnel in the basement with little difficulty.

"Lumos," he whispered and a bright light appeared at the tip of his wand lighting the way.

He made his way quickly through the long and winding tunnel. He shivered and wrapped his cloak around himself to keep out the bitter cold of the tunnel. Soon he found himself face to face with a stone barrier.

He reached out and tried pushing against an outcropping with no success. He stood back and thought of a few moments. His master had no knowledge of the password or how to enter, so he began wracking his brain for a likely way into the castle. A sudden flash of a memory came to him.

He smirked and said quietly, "Dissemdium."

The stone barrier scraped open and Snape peaked out into the deserted corridor. He stepped out and looked around. He turned and headed towards a staircase that would lead him to the dungeons.

So far everything was going according to plan.

Hermione arrived back in her room around ten in the morning. She had returned to Hogwarts to wait for Kathryn before their meeting. Then she would return back to Grimwauld Place for dinner.

She had enjoyed Christmas with The Weasley's and was looking forward to having them over tonight. Ron and Hermione (with a little prodding of Harry) had invited the whole Weasley clan for dinner and she knew she'd need to get back as soon as possible to help Dobby get the house ready.

She had been a little upset at Harry though. He'd left when Fred and George were talking on Christmas Eve after dinner and never returned. She had seen Ginny leave a few moments later and had returned wiping away a few tears. She watched as Ginny quietly headed upstairs and she had followed.

When she had cornered Ginny in her room, Ginny had told her about her talk with Harry on the front porch. Hermione was upset with Harry over how he'd treated Ginny that night. It was frustrating for Hermione, but wasn't sure what she could do about it. She would give Harry a piece of her mind when she saw him later tonight.

Wondering if Kathryn had arrived, she went over to her nightstand and opened the drawer. She reached in and took out the Marauder's Map that Harry had given her before she'd come here.

She carefully opened it and took out her wand and tapped the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The plain piece of parchment suddenly filled with the layout of the castle and it's grounds. She first looked Kathryn's office and saw she wasn't there, so she looked around on the map at all the people still left in the castle.

Then her blood suddenly ran cold. She blinked again to make sure she saw what she thought that she'd seen.

The footsteps of Severus Snape walking towards the dungeons.

She sprang up and grabbed a handful of powder, "Grimwauld Place! HARRY! Come to Hogwarts quickly! Snape is here!"

She grabbed another handful and threw it into the fire.

"Professor McGonagall! Professor, Snape is in the castle and heading towards the Dungeons!"

She quickly raced from the room not hearing McGonagall's voice in the back.

"Miss. Granger? What are you talking about Snape for? Miss. Granger are you still there?"

Snape was feeling much better as he approached his old classroom. He had not run into a single person or ghost since his arrival, but he knew that the hard part was fast approaching.

He slowed down and stopped at the doorway to the Potions room. He leaned forward and listened at the door for any sound. When he didn't hear any he quietly and cautiously opened the door and poked his head in.

Empty.

He entered and silently strode to the back where the office was located. He heard shuffling and some muttering coming from the other side. He took out his wand and prepared himself. He grabbed the handle, twisted it and rushed in.

He found Slughorn sitting behind a round table with many different bottles and potions. The other man looked up, his jaw dropped in shock and he went white in fear at the sight of Snape, wand pointed at him, standing in his doorway. Snape entered and looked around quickly.

"You alone?"

Slughorn just nodded, his jaw still hanging open.

"Good," Snape approached him slowly, "Now Slughorn, my master would like to have a little chat with you. So come with me now."

Slughorn, trying to overcome his shock, stood and smoothed out his robes, "Very well," he whispered. They walked out the door of the office, with Slughorn in the lead.

"What does your master want?" Slughorn said.

"My master did not tell me why he wants your pathetic self," Snape sneered, "He just wants you. Turn right and head for the back stairs."

They walked down the corridor in silence and started up the stairs. Slughorn paused for moment and Snape jabbed him in his back.

"Keep going," Snape growled.

Slughorn swallowed hard and complied, "Ah, well, ahem."

"Get off at the third floor," Snape said as they reached the second floor.

Slughorn started sweating and his breathing became labored, "Severus, you don't have to do this. You were doing so well..."

"Be quiet," Snape hissed and pressed his wand into Slughorn's neck, "I never wanted what Dumbledore wanted me to become."

"But, why did you kill him for it?" Slughorn asked as they climbed the top of the stairs.

"His death was necessary in the grand order of things," came Snape's casual reply, "My master saw fit to reward me very handsomely for doing it."

"Good God Severus!" Slughorn gasped, "Don't tell me you enjoyed it?"

"You have no idea," Snape said with a coldness in his tone that only the coldness of deep space could have matched.

Slughorn and Snape reached the top of the stairs and exited out into the still deserted corridor.

"Turn left, walk quickly and stay quiet," Snape whispered.

Slughorn complied and walked as quickly as he could, which was considerable considering his weight. They were almost to the stone witch when Hermione Granger came running from around the corridor ahead of them.

She stopped up short and looked with mild surprise at Professor Slughorn's presence, until she saw Snape holding his wand on him.

"Ah Miss. Granger, what a pleasure it is to see you," Snape said with sarcasm dripping off every word.

"And you as well," Hermione replied with equal sarcasm, "What are you doing with Professor Slughorn?"

"He has an appointment for a very important meeting," Snape replied then his cold tone returned, "And you're going to make him late."

Hermione took out her wand and smirked, "Good."

"Silly girl," Snape spat, "You're no match for me on my worst day!"

"That's not what you wrote in my grade reviews."

Snape rolled his eyes, "Oh please."

Snape took two steps away from Slughorn and with a silent spell bounded the Potions professor from head to toe. Slughorn surprised at suddenly being turned into a mummy, grunted and fell forward onto the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"There," Snape said his wand now pointed at Hermione, "now that he's out of the way, I need to get you out of mine. Reducto!"

Hermione dove to her right behind a stone gargoyle only to have it blow up in front of her. She quickly raced over to take cover behind another gargoyle when it too blew up.

She turned quickly and brought her wand up, "Expelliarmus!"

Snape was ready, "Protego!" he said and easily deflected her spell, "Expelliarmus!"

Hermione gasped as her wand flew from her grasp. She turned on Snape but he was ready.

"Crucio!"

Hermione screamed in pain and fell to her knees. Snape released her from the spell and started walking towards her slowly and confidently.

"Brave but stupid you silly girl," he said, "You just don't understand the power you are dealing with!"

Hermione moved to get up and Snape again brought her to her knees.

"CRUCIO!"

She wailed loudly in pain at the ferocity of the curse. She fell to the ground crying and barely able to move. Snape's sneer grew larger as he enjoyed the sight of her form, breathing heavy and groaning, on the ground. She saw him coming and began crawling away from him, still in pain and unable to defend herself.

"Yes, Miss Granger you are in over your head," he said laughing at her trying to flee from him, "And now I think I'll add the final touch," he raised his wand, "Making it so you are unable to live."

Hermione's eyes widened in terror and she screamed one last time.

Harry, Kathryn and McGonagall raced along the corridors of the school. They had heard a scream of pain from McGonagall's office when Harry had gone there to get her. As a bonus Kathryn had shown up to see the Headmistress and now all three were racing to the third floor pathway.

Harry had been home at Grimwauld Place when Hermione's shout about Snape came. He had been in the kitchen and immediately came to the school. He had exited the fireplace and saw her room was empty, but the open Marauder's Map on the floor. He picked it up and saw that Snape was with Slughorn in the dungeons.

When he'd gotten to McGonagall, she wasn't sure that she had heard Hermione correctly. Since she young woman didn't answer her back and Kathryn had shown up, McGonagall had been asking Kathryn about what Hermione might have been saying. Since Kathryn didn't know, the headmistress wasn't sure that Hermione had seen him.

That is until Harry Potter showed up in her office telling them that Snape was indeed in the castle and was heading towards the third floor with Slughorn. After a quick call to Madam Pomfrey to meet them on the third floor they were off. Then came the distant shriek of pain when they exited the headmistress' office.

Harry's blood was turning cold as they raced along the corridors.

Then came one final scream. The one Harry remembered from when he was only a year old. The one his mother screamed before she was murdered.

It stopped him in his tracks. The castle then became quiet again and Harry was becoming fearful for Hermione. He started running again to the spot on the map. His fears grew as they approached and when they turned the corner and came to a sudden stop.

There, lying in the middle of the floor, covered in blood was Hermione Granger.

Harry raced forward and dropped to his knees. He tried feeling for a pulse and had a lot of trouble finding one. It was as faint as her breathing, both of which were fading fast. The spell that was used on her was one Harry recognized from his sixth year. It was the same as the one he had used on Draco Malfoy. The same spell Severus Snape had invented.

A small whimper from Hermione brought Harry's attention back to her. He looked down and she looked up at him and tried to speak.

"No 'Mione," he whispered, "Shhhhh… It was Snape, I know."

She barely nodded and her eyes closed. She forced them opened and tried to speak, but Harry shook his head at her.

"Please don't talk," he said looking at Kathryn as she tried to stop the bleeding, "Just relax you're going to be ok."

Hermione weakly raised her hand and pointed in the general direction of the stone witch. Harry nodded to her and lowered her arm gently.

McGonagall had returned from checking the area and knelt down, "No one's around here but us," she paused as Madam Pomfrey rounded the corner, "Oh Poppy thank goodness."

The school nurse rushed over to Hermione and began trying to help the young woman. Kathryn backed away, but Harry stayed put cradling Hermione's head in his hands. Hermione's eyes were closing slowly and her breathing becoming shallower.

"Hang on 'Mione," Harry whispered to her with a slight edge of panic in his voice, "Please hang on."

"I need to get her to St. Mungo's," Madam Pomfrey said to McGonagall, "I can't treat her here. Her injuries are too severe."

"We'll use the fireplace in the office down the hall," McGonagall said.

"Will she be ok?" Harry asked looking hopefully at Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't know," the nurse replied and levitated Hermione's body and gently pushed her down the corridor with McGonagall in the lead.

"Stay here Mr. Potter," McGonagall ordered, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"No, I'm going…" Harry made a move to follow, but Kathryn held him back, "Harry we need to find who did this. Hermione's a fighter, she'll be ok I'm sure."

Harry looked from Hermione to Kathryn again, "This way," he said and went over to the stone witch, "Dissemdium."

The stone witch sprang aside and startled Kathryn. Harry rushed into the passageway with Kathryn right behind.

"Where does this come out?" Kathryn asked form behind him.

"Below Honeydukes," Harry said, "This is a long tunnel, so we may catch up to the bastard," Harry's voice dropped to nearly a whisper, "First Dumbledore and now Hermione. I'll bloody well kill him for this."

"We need him alive Harry," Kathryn said from behind him, "remember that."

Harry grunted at her comment and remained quiet. Kathryn was concerned Harry might be too reckless about this, however he knew more about Snape than she did. After about twenty minutes of running they finally started to feel the floor rise.

"We're almost there," Harry said as he slowed up.

He climbed the small set of stone steps and pushed up carefully on the trap door as to just peak through a small opening. After scanning around he declared it all clear and opened the door all the way. They both climbed out and Harry shut the door.

"This way," he said and Kathryn followed him up the steps and into the back area of the shop.

They were very busy in the shop. Harry looked around from behind the counter, "I don't see him."

"Excuse me? How did you get back here?" the wife of the owner asked them very upset, "Only store personnel are allowed back here."

"Our apologies," Kathryn said and pulled out her identification, "We're Aurors and we were tracking an individual through here."

The owner's wife became very helpful once she saw Kathryn's identification, "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

Kathryn smiled and put the witch at ease. Harry, getting antsy, looked at Kathryn, "I'm going to check outside," and was gone before Kathryn could stop him.

She turned to the older witch, "Have you seen anything out of the ordinary in the last half hour?"

Harry exited the shop and looked around for any sign of Snape or Slughorn. He saw an old wizard sitting across from the store looking at Harry. Harry looked at the old wizard for a few moments before returning to his scan of the street.

"They took off around the side alley next to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. A pair of men, one was tall, thin with greasy black hair and the other was short and portly, right?"

Harry turned startled and saw the old wizard coming up to him. The old wizard limped and looked to be about a hundred years old.

"How do you know I'm looking for them?"

"When a expression of determination on your face I knew you must be looking for something or someone. As I said, I saw them head that way. That and the portly fellow looked like he was being pushed against his will."

Harry thanked the old wizard and turned to enter the store when Kathryn opened the door.

"Quick, follow me," Harry said and started off down the street, "An old wizard back there told me they were heading down this way."

"Harry wait!" Kathryn said as she tried to catch up to him, "The owner's wife said she saw two men head in the other direction."

Harry stopped and looked back at Kathryn. His stomach turned to lead and he rushed back and looked up the street. The old wizard was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Harry asked, catching his breath, "He couldn't have moved that fast."

They headed in the direction of where Kathryn said they had gone and found nothing. They spent the next hour asking every shop in town and every witch or wizard they met if they'd seen anything. They turned up nothing.

Finally after leaving the last store Harry's patience had come to an end.

"Damn it!" he shouted and sat down heavily on the bench outside. It was starting to snow and the temperature was dropping as fast as the sun, "This is my fault."

Kathryn sat down next to him and looked at him quizzically, "How was it your fault?"

"I was duped," Harry whispered, "by Voldemort."

Kathryn's eyebrow's shot up in surprise, "I doubt it was him," she said and leaned back against the building, "It would to great a risk for him to come here." 

Harry shook his head, "No it wouldn't. Especially if Slughorn has information or could help him."

"Like what?" Kathryn asked, "Slughorn comes off as a bit of a gossip and a pain in the ass, but hardly someone that would hold vital information."

Harry didn't answer her and stood, "You'd be surprised."

Kathryn looked up at him with a questioning expression.

Harry ignored her silent question, "We should go."

Kathryn nodded and stood, "St. Mungo's then?"

Harry nodded and they both Apparated a moment later.


	10. Chapter 10 - Kathryn's Proposition

Chapter 10 – Kathryn's Proposition

Snape almost dragged Slughorn into his master's chambers. The Potions master had started to blabber as his fear was starting to overtake his senses. It was getting very annoying to Snape and he couldn't wait to deliver this pathetic thing to his master and leave.

"Severus please," the older man begged, "I can make you rich! Just let me go and I'll give you anything!"

Snape speared him with a cold glare and knocked twice on the large wooden door. It opened immediately and Snape grabbed Slughorn by the collar and half-pushed, half-threw the man in the room.

"Master," Snape said, "I have what you asked for."

Slughorn looked and saw the black-clad figure of evil and dropped to his knees in fear. Voldemort stood from his chair and looked down at the man kneeling in absolute terror before him and smiled.

"Excellent Severus!" Voldemort exclaimed, "You have done very, very well."

"Thank you Master," Snape inclined his head in a bow.

"You were being followed Severus," Voldemort said evenly watching his apprentice's reaction.

Snape's eyes widened in surprise, "By whom?"

"Potter and an Auror," Voldemort said, "I was able to distract them long enough for you to get away. Were there any problems in the castle?"

"Only one," Snape replied, "I ran into Hermione Granger."

"Ah yes," Voldemort said, "I remember hearing about her. And?"

"She tried to stop me and I killed her."

"Be careful Severus," Voldemort warned, "She may just have survived if Potter was there."

"Yes Master."

"You have done well as usual Severus," Voldemort waved his hand towards the door, "You may leave us now."

Once the door had closed, he looked down at the whimpering man in front of him, "Now, my old professor. I am hoping that we might catch up about old times and," he leaned forward and smiled, "horcruxes."

Slughorn looked up and saw the face of evil smiling at him with glowing red eyes and screamed in pure terror.

Harry and Kathryn apparated in front of St. Mungo's Hospital. The entrance was the front entrance for Purge and Dowse, Ltd. clothiers. The sidewalks in front of the ever under-renovation store were crowded with tourists and residents alike bustling about. Kathryn leaned in and muttered to one of the dummies, and with Harry right behind her, entered the building.

They approached the main information desk and saw an older polite-looking witch sitting reading _The Daily Prophet_.

"Good morning," Kathryn said.

The older witch looked up with a smile. Her smile faded at the sight of the two slightly grubby and bloodied people in front of her.

"Emergency?" she asked.

Kathryn looked at Harry in confusion then looked at them covered with blood and grime, "Oh, not us," she said quickly, "We're looking for Hermione Granger's room."

The witch cocked an eyebrow at them in suspicion and flipped the pages of the register.

"Yes, Miss. Granger is here and she's in room four-thirteen," she said and pointed down the hall, "Take the 'lift there to the forth floor and it'll be in the west wing fifth door on the left."

Kathryn and Harry turned and walked quickly to the lift knowing the witch was watching them from her desk. The doors opened and those inside looked at them with the same confused looks as from the witch at the front desk. The ride up was quiet, as no one wanted to engage the two in conversation. They exited the 'lift with relief, which Kathryn remarked on.

"Thank God. That was a little uncomfortable."

Harry grunted his agreement and they turned down the west wing corridor. They saw a crowd of people in the hallway as they approached room four-thirteen.

"Harry! There you are dear!" Mrs. Weasley nearly shouted when she saw them, "Goodness Gracious! Are you hurt dear?" she asked seeing the blood on him.

He shook his head, "No, it's Hermione's," he looked at everyone there, "How is she?"

"The healers are in there now," Mr. Weasley said, "They don't seem to hopeful."

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked looking for him.

"He's inside," Charlie Weasley said, "He wouldn't leave her."

Harry nodded and he looked back at Kathryn, who nodded, and he walked towards the door and opened it.

"Harry!" Ron's voice said. He leapt up from the bench he was sitting on and grabbed his friend into a bear hug and pulled back, "Are you ok mate?"

"Fine, how's 'Mione?"

Ron looked at the curtain that separated them from her and shook his head, "They've put up a silence barrier and I can't get it down."

The door opened and a nurse walked in and Harry stopped her, "Excuse me, how's our friend?"

The nurse looked at Harry with surprise before replying, "She's not good."

The nurse went behind the curtain and the two friends sat down on the bench.

"Harry what happened?"

"Snape returned to the castle," Harry said.

"Snape? He did this?" Ron asked pointed in Hermione's general direction.

Harry nodded, "He came for Professor Slughorn."

"Why?"

"The horcruxes," Harry said, "It was Slughorn who told Voldemort about the horcruxes in the first place."

Ron sat back, "I…."

The curtain flipped open and a tall dark wizard emerged. He looked at saw Ron and Harry sitting in the room.

"I'm Healer Loren," he said in a deep bass voice, "And you are?"

"Ron Weasley, Hermione's boyfriend," Ron said standing with Harry.

"And you?"

"Harry Potter."

The healer's eyebrows went up in surprise and his eyes flashed to the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Nice to meet you both," he said, "I would assume you'd like to know how she's doing?"

They both nodded and the doctor jerked his towards the door, "Then let's go outside and talk."

They walked out and the doctor paused momentarily at the number of people who turned, stood or otherwise.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "I see Miss. Granger has many people here."

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said and stood in front of the healer, "Her parents are being brought here as soon as we locate them. How is she?"

"Not good. The spell used against her nearly killed her," he sighed heavily, "It still is actually. We can't stop the bleeding. We've used every spell or counter-spell we know. The spell used must have been a very special spell considering the amount of damage it caused."

"Are you saying she's going to die?" Ron asked looking panic stricken.

"Yes," the healer said quietly, "Unless we know what it was that was used on her."

"It was a version of a cutting spell," Harry said from behind them, "The spell was invented by an old student from Hogwarts. It's called Sectumsempra."

The healer looked at him the same as everyone else, with surprise, "How do you know this young man?"

"I learned it from the student and used it myself," Harry said, "The counter spell I don't know, but it can be healed."

"I see," the healer said, "Now that I know that I have a better idea about how to help her. Please remain out here. I will send word when things change."

He turned quickly and entered the room again leaving the rest of them in the hall. After a few moments Kathryn cleared her throat.

"Harry can I see you a moment please?" she whispered from next to him.

Harry and Kathryn walked down the hall a little ways and into an empty room.

"Ok Harry, who was this student?" Kathryn asked.

"Snape," he replied, "He invented several spells when he was in Hogwarts many years ago."

"How'd you learn them? Did he teach them to you?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I was given his old Potions text book two years ago. He had invented that spell, plus several others and had written them in there."

"Well if Snape was behind Professor Slughorn's abduction then it's good we know what he knows, at least in some aspect," she said, "I have to go report this to Filmier and I'll let you get back to Hermione, but please stay with the Weasley's here or at your home until Kingsley and I return."

Harry nodded, "I will."

Kathryn quickly turned and left. Harry sat down and put his head in his hands. He began running through everything that had happened today. He must have fallen asleep because he was jolted awake by a gentle touch. He looked up and saw Mrs. Weasley smiling down at him.

"I'm sorry for waking you Harry dear," she said, "I didn't mean to startle you." 

"That's ok," he said.

"The doctor came out a few minutes ago and says Hermione's doing much better," she said, "She's awake now and asking for you."

Harry stood quickly and practically ran into her room. He closed the door and saw his friend lying propped up and very pale. She turned her head and smiled at him through dropping eyes. He smiled back and quietly approached her bed.

Ron stood and went to leave, "I'll be back in a minute."

Harry looked in confusion as he left and turned back to Hermione, "Why's he leaving?"

"I asked him to," Hermione's tired and weak voice replied, "Please sit."

Harry did so on the edge of her bed, "You certainly look better 'Mione."

She nodded and licked her lips, "Harry, I want to thank you for coming for me."

Harry's anger returned, "I wasn't quick enough to get to you."

"No Harry," she whispered, "Don't think that. You did what you could."

Harry nodded his head, knowing that Hermione was right, as always. She put her hand on his and gave it the tightest squeeze she could muster.

"Harry, Snape kidnapped Slughorn," she whispered.

"I know," Harry said, "Slughorn has a lot of knowledge about horcruxes, that's why Voldemort sent Snape to get him."

"Harry, Voldemort maybe trying to gain more horcruxes," she paused to take in a breath, "After all you and Dumbledore have destroyed, he's only has one left. Please be careful."

"I will," he said and lightly patted her hand, "Get some rest. I'll be back."

"Harry," she called out weakly stopping him, "Please don't go after Snape in revenge. Voldemort will be hoping for that."

Harry nodded and left. He quietly closed the door and Ron came over to him.

"Tell you later," Harry said quickly and Ron nodded, "I should get changed. I'll see you back at home?"

Ron nodded again, "Later."

Harry turned and was speaking with Mr. Weasley when Ginny and Bill came rushing from the 'lift.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione was injured at Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley said, "She'll be ok now."

Ginny turned and her eyes went wide at Harry's appearance, "Harry? Are you ok?"

Harry looked down at himself and then back up at her, "Fine, its Hermione's," he quickly finished speaking with Mr. Weasley and went to leave.

Ginny caught up with him near the 'lift, "Harry!"

Harry stopped and turned.

"Harry what happened?" she asked.

"Snape attacked Hermione and Slughorn's gone."

Ginny was surprised at that, "But why did Snape attack her?"

"She was trying to stop him." 

"Did you catch him?"

"No," Harry said, "but I will."

"Why did he take Slughorn?"

"I don't know," he lied.

Harry turned to leave, but was stopped by her hand on his arm.

"I'm just glad you're ok," she said.

"Thanks," he replied and then he was gone.

Two hours later a knock sounded on his bedroom door. He put down the journal from Regulus Black and opened the door. He was surprised to see Kathryn standing there.

"Oh Harry Potter," came the voice from below. Harry looked down and saw Dobby looking up at him with a severe case of anxiety.

"Oh master," Dobby said, "I's is very sorry Harry Potter. Winky tolds me this lady was looking for you so Winky broughts her here."

"That's ok Dobby," Harry said and looked back at Kathryn, "Why don't we go to the study."

Harry led Kathryn down into the study and offered her a seat. He sat down across from her.

"Hermione's doing better," he said.

"I know. I stopped by St. Mungo's on my way here," she said, "Harry, I've talked with Shacklebolt and both of us have a proposition for you."

Harry sat up straighter in his seat.

"I'm due back at Hogwarts soon and I'm missing my teaching assistant," she said, "Hermione maybe out of extreme danger now, but she's not going to be back for quite a while," she paused, "Plus, if I'm going to be there and I need someone who knows all about that castle. Secret passages and all."

Harry nodded as she talked. He had a feeling where this was going.

"I suppose the bush I'm beating around is this," she paused and leaned forward in her chair, "I'd like you to join me at Hogwarts. I need help and you seem to be interested in what goes on there. So I figure we can help each other. If that's ok with you?"

"So I'd be your student then?"

"Yes and no," Kathryn said, "Just consider yourself on temporary assignment."

"What about Professor McGonagall?"

"Cleared it with her already," Kathryn said, "She seems enthusiastic to have you there."

Harry though about it for a few moments. This would be great for him as he could snoop around the castle without raising suspicion.

"Ok," he said finally.

"Great!" Kathryn exclaimed, "Bring whatever you need tomorrow. We'll talk then about the class schedule as well as other things."

Kathryn stood and went to leave, "Oh, one more thing," she stopped in the doorway, "With Slughorn's kidnapping we, you and me, will need to figure out why he was taken, so we'll search his office as well."

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled noisily, "I all ready know why he was kidnapped."

Kathryn looked at him incredulously, "Really? How do you know?"

Harry indicated to the seat she just vacated and said, "I think I should start at the beginning..."

Harry spent the remainder of the night telling her about the last seven years.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Dueling Club Returns

Chapter 11 – The Dueling Club Returns

It was a few days later that Harry found himself facing his first class with Kathryn. As fate would have it was Ginny and Luna's class. Ginny had walked in and stopped up short. Luna, not paying attention, walked right into her. 

"Hey what's up?" Luna said rubbing her forehead where it had impacted against Ginny's shoulder.

"Harry," Ginny said.

"I am not," Luna said indignantly, "I had my hair trimmed last week."

"No, Harry," Ginny said pointing to him.

"Oh," Luna said looking at where her friend pointed, "that Harry. What's he doing here?"

Ginny glanced at Luna pulled her to the back of the classroom and whispered, "Hermione was almost killed over the holiday."

Luna's eyes widened, "How?"

"Snape kidnapped Slughorn and Hermione tried to stop him. Harry and Professors' McGonagall and Ryan found her."

"Wow," Luna whispered, "I wonder why Snape kidnapped Professor Slughorn?"

Ginny shrugged and was prevented from replying by Professor Ryan calling out from the top of the steps to her office, "Come on class let's get in here. We've got a busy class today."

Ginny and Luna put their stuff down as Professor Ryan came down the steps, "We'll first off, I'm sure you've noticed Miss. Granger is not here," she paused and saw many of the students nod their heads, "She has had a family emergency come up and will be back in a few weeks, until then Mr. Harry Potter has agreed to fill in as my assistant."

Harry nodded and gave them a slight smile. His eyes met with Ginny's and he quickly looked away.

Professor Ryan stopped in front of the class, "Now as you can see the room is set up for dueling," she indicated the room setup with her hands. There was a raised runway in the center and the students gathered around it, "I understand from Mr. Potter that Professor Lockhart attempted to put together a dueling club many years ago with very little success. Well I'm going to try again."

"She'll be better than Lockhart," Ginny muttered to Luna.

"Now, you all should know how to defend yourselves should it be necessary," Professor Ryan said, "Now Mr. Potter has informed me that many of you have learned the basics from him and a few of those have actually had some practical use, like Miss. Weasley and Miss. Lovegood."

A few nods were her reply and she continued, "So knowing that I intend on using those students to help those who haven't. The club will meet once a week and will be monitored by myself, Mr. Potter and several other professors."

Professor Ryan climbed onto the raised platform and walked to the far end, "From this point on, I'll spend a small part of the class showing you the basics before your actual lessons and in the club is where you'll put to practice what you've learned as well as learning the finer points," she pulled out her wand and turned to Harry, "Now for a demonstration. Mr. Potter?"

Harry climbed onto the platform and took out his wand.

"Now it's polite to salute to each other before you begin," Professor Ryan said. They saluted each other and stood at the ready, "However you generally won't get that polite in real combat so it's wise to just be prepared and ready for anything."

It was tense stand off as the students waited see who'd strike first. Professor Ryan did.

"Rictusempra!"

Harry immediately countered, "Protego! Tarantallegra!"

Professor Ryan dropped under the spell, "Stupefy!"

Harry dodged the spell and with a slight quirk of his mouth, "Aguamenti!"

Professor Ryan watched in surprise as a strong jet of water came at her and nearly knocked her off the platform.

The students laughed, but were quickly silenced when Professor Ryan rolled up and pointed her wand at him, "Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew from his grasp and she shouted another spell, "Immobulus!"

Then everyone, including Professor Ryan, got a real surprise. Harry preformed wandless magic, "Protego!" he shouted and with a wave of his arm, the spell was deflected. Then he countered by holding out his hand in front of him palm forward, "Incarcerous!"

Professor Ryan snapped out of her shock quickly and acted, "Incendio!" she shouted and the ropes headed her way burned to nothing, "Alright enough!" she shouted and stood.

The students clapped and cheered in appreciation of the little demonstration. Professor Ryan went and shook hands with Harry. Harry retrieved his wand and waited as Professor Ryan magically dried herself off.

"Well now that was impressive," she said, "That was certainly exhilarating from my point of view," she smiled at Harry, "Very clever and unexpected using the aguamenti spell Mr. Potter. Are you hinting that I needed a shower?"

The class laughed and Harry just smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Hmmm, if you say so," she added and addressed the class, "As you saw this can be fun as well as challenging. I am striving for that as well as a good learning experience. Now please choose your partners and if we need to we'll adjust as necessary."

The class spent several minutes choosing their partners with Professor Ryan's ok. Ginny and Luna chose each other and wandered over to Harry, who had just climbed down from the runway.

"Harry," Ginny said, "That bit with the wandless magic was amazing!"

"Thanks," Harry said.

Ginny sensed he wasn't comfortable, "Harry we should talk later. I… Well our conversation on Christmas wasn't what I had planned."

Harry looked at her and shrugged, "There's nothing else to say Ginny."

Ginny looked at him in disbelief, "Of course there is."

Harry shook his head, "No there isn't. The class is about restart."

Ginny gave him a furious look and turned back to the class. The rest of the class flew by as each pair took turns on the platform. When the class was over Ginny was still fuming about Harry.

Dinner that night in the castle was a quiet one for Ginny. She had expected to see Harry sitting with Professor Ryan at the teacher's table, but saw that he wasn't anywhere to be found. She sat down at the Gryffindor table heavily and with a short explosive huff.

Colin looked up startled at the person who'd sat down in such a fashion next to him, "Whoa! Oh hi Ginny," he said cheerfully and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Sorry I missed you this morning, but I was running late."

"That's ok," she growled.

He looked at her quizzically, "Is everything ok? Did I do something wrong?"

Ginny looked at him in confusion, "What? Oh no I'm sorry, it's not you," she said forcing a cheerful tone in her voice, "I'm upset at something else."

She gave him kiss on the cheek and started eating. He looked at her for a moment not entirely believing that he was off the hook. They chatted about their holidays and what each did. Of course Ginny did leave out Hermione's near-death experience when she spoke.

"Hey did you hear about the Dueling Club?" Colin asked, "I hope it's better than a couple of years ago."

"It will be," Ginny said, "Professor Ryan's in charge of it."

"Then it'll be wicked!" Colin exclaimed excitedly, "I'll have to take pictures."

Ginny rolled her eyes. If it was one thing about Colin that annoyed her, it was his hobby of photography. It wasn't until near the end of dinner that Harry sneaked in. Ginny, and many others, would have missed him if it wasn't for Dennis Creevey, sitting with his girlfriend, that saw him enter.

"Harry!" Dennis shouted and waved.

Harry gave him a small smile and waved back. Then the rest of the hall saw him and others started shouting their greetings.

"What's Harry doing here?" Colin asked. He then started looking around, "Now that I think about it, where's Hermione?"

"She had a family emergency," Ginny said trying to sound convincing, "Harry's here taking her place temporarily."

"Really?" Colin said sounding excited, "That'll be wicked! If he stays here long enough he could help us with quidditch. After losing to Ravenclaw I think we could use the help."

"That sounds great," Ginny said not sounding enthusiastic at all.

Harry quickly went and sat down next to Professor Ryan and whispered in her ear for a few moments before she nodded and turned to whisper at McGonagall. Shortly afterwards the hall filed out heading for bed. Ginny on the other hand, made a beeline for the teacher's table.

"Harry!" she shouted stopping him from getting leaving, "Hold it!"

She caught up to him talking with Professor Ryan and asked in a low tone, "I'm sorry for interrupting, but is there any news on Hermione?"

He nodded, "I just came from seeing her and she's doing great. She should be out of hospital by the end of next week."

"Will she be back here by then?" Ginny asked.

Professor Ryan shook her head and answered, "No, Harry has just been assigned as my assistant permanently and I'm sure Miss. Granger will need to be home for a while to recuperate after she gets released."

Ginny nodded, "Professor, may I talk to Harry in private for a minute?"

Harry looked at Professor Ryan who nodded, "Of course, but don't be too late or Filch will get you," she smiled and left.

After they were alone there were several moments of uncomfortable silence. Harry was patiently waiting for her to speak first, which she eventually did.

"Harry," she said, "I'm sorry about our talk at Christmas. I should have thought about how you'd take my being with Colin and told you first."

"Nothing to be sorry for," he said, "Besides 'Mione would have told me anyway."

Ginny nodded, "Yes, but… Harry can I ask you something?" Harry nodded and she looked at him, "Do you hate me?"

"Hate you?" his face crimped in confusion, "Why should I hate you Ginny?"

"Ever since we broke up you've been cold and heartless towards me," she said, "You've practically cut yourself off from the rest of the world. What's wrong with you?"

He sighed, "I can't tell you why Ginny, but please believe me when I say it's for a very good reason."

"Harry, what is it?"

"I told you, it's something I have to do," he said with a slight edge in his voice, "I can't tell you any more."

"Does Ron and Hermione know what this secret mission is?"

"Yes, but that's because they've been helping me."

"Why can't I help you?" she asked, "Or is it because you're being so bloody noble again?"

"No," he shook his head, "It's for the same reasons that nearly got 'Mione killed."

"What reasons are those?" she asked totally confused.

"Nevermind," he whispered, "Please Ginny just let it drop. You're busy with school, quidditch and now Colin. Just let it drop and just move on."

She looked at him furiously. Her face was red with anger and her eyes filled with tears.

"Please," he said again, "I'm sorry."

"Fine!" she shouted, the dam finally bursting, "but I waited for you and you never came! Now you want to cast me aside and pretend like we aren't even friends! You selfish bastard!"

She slapped him as hard as she could and ran out of the hall. Harry stood there looking down at the floor for several long moments in silence.

"It's hard isn't?" came a voice softly behind him, "to let go of someone you love?"

Harry turned and saw Kathryn walking out from the shadows, "How long have you been listening?" he asked angrily.

"Not long," she said, "I came back to get the hall ready for tomorrow and I didn't think you'd be here. I'm sorry for eavesdropping."

"It's ok," Harry said quietly.

Kathryn looked at Harry who was looking towards the hall doors where Ginny had fled. His cheek was already showing the mark of Ginny's handprint on it and his expression was one of hurt.

"This may not help," she said, "but I went through something like this when I was younger."

Harry looked at her, "What?"

"Yep," she said smiling. She sat on the edge of the table, "It was before I came to England. My boyfriend, who is a wizard, and I were very close and we had talked about marriage after we graduated from our school in America. We were excited about our future to say the least."

"What happened," Harry asked, "and how does this relate to Ginny and me?"

"Relax and I'll tell you," Kathryn said and she paused looking down at her feet before looking back up at Harry, "Well I was offered a Auror position here and I couldn't say no, but he didn't want to move here. It's not like he couldn't have done anything he wanted even teach here at Hogwarts. After a lot of arguing and teeth gnashing I came here and he stayed there," her face turned to sadness, "I still love him, but I had to let go so I could pursue what I wanted to."

She cocked her head to one side and smiled at him, "I sense that's the same with you and Miss. Weasley. You had to give her up to pursue Voldemort."

Harry looked at the hall doors, "I just didn't want her to get hurt or killed for being with me."

"Noble," Kathryn said, "but not really your choice entirely."

Harry looked at her in confusion, "Not entirely my choice?"

"Harry, a relationship takes two people to start and two people to end," Kathryn explained, "It sounds to me like she didn't back out."

"She accepted my decision," Harry said, "She isn't strong enough to face Voldemort."

"Or maybe you didn't give her a chance to show how strong she could be," Kathryn said.

Harry looked at her for several moments in silence.

Kathryn returned his gaze, "You know, Hermione told me once that you are the only boyfriend that Ginny's ever had that all seven of her brothers agreed on and she was willing to tell them off for. From my point of view that's truly an impressive feat and something very special."

Harry looked from the doorway back to her again.

"And now it's too late," she added standing, "but that was your choice and far be it for me to tell you how to live your life."

Harry's head dropped, "Thanks," he said.

"Harry, you sometimes can't control everything," Kathryn said softly placing a hand on his shoulder, "There are things that happen for one reason or another and one of those things for you was and still is Ginny."

Harry looked at her without expression thinking. Kathryn gave his shoulder a brief squeeze, "Look try and get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow with classes and the Dueling Club."

Harry nodded and left the hall. He didn't go to his room, but up to the Astronomy Tower instead. He walked over to the large circular window and looked out onto the grounds.


	12. Chapter 12 - Retribution

Chapter 12 – Retribution

"Come in!"

Harry entered Hermione's room in St. Mungo's a week later and saw two familiar people already in with her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said quickly and turned to leave, "I'll come back."

"No wait Harry!" Hermione called after him and he stopped in the doorway and turned back, "Please come in."

Harry entered and the two adults stood and smiled at him.

"Harry, you remember my parents?"

The faces clicked in his mind with the names, "Yes, nice to see you again."

Hermione's father held out his hand, "Pleasure to see you again Harry."

He shook his hand and then Hermione's mother's hand.

"I understand we have you to thank for saving Hermione," Mrs. Granger said.

"Yes," Mr. Granger said, "You arriving when you did saved her life. We thank you."

Harry smiled slightly, "You're welcome, but I was…"

Mr. Granger held up a hand, "Please stop Harry. Our daughter speaks very highly of you and we think so as well."

"Thank you," Harry said, "I was wondering if I could talk with Hermione for a moment or I can come back?"

"No Harry," Mrs. Granger said, "Please stay, we should get something to eat anyway," she looked at her daughter, "We'll be back soon."

After the two adults left Harry sat down next to his best friend, "Where's Ron?"

Hermione started giggling, "Dad scared him away."

Harry laughed, "Really? How?"

"He just gave Ron a stern look and told Ron how he'll be very disappointed if he hears that Ron's not treating me right."

Harry chuckled, "Let me guess… Ron turned white and fled the room in panic?"

"Yep," Hermione said with a smile, "My hero."

Harry's smile slowly faded and he cleared his throat, "'Mione, I've been assigned to Kathryn permanently. I hope you're not mad."

"Of course not," Hermione laughed, "Besides, it's not like I'm of any help to you here."

"If memory serves you were a great help to me and Ron when you were petrified." 

Hermione laughed at Harry's reference to their second year, "You're welcome. So what's been happening while I've been in here? Ron's not very good with gossip or details."

Harry smiled, "Well, we've started the Dueling Club again. So far most of the school has signed up. Gryffindor leads for the House and Quidditch Cups."

"How's Ginny doing?"

"She's fine," he answered to quickly.

"Really?" Hermione asked skeptically, "That's not what I hear."

Harry's eyebrows went up, "What did you hear?"

"I heard you two had a huge row and she slapped you."

Harry's face flushed with anger, "Kathryn."

"Yes, Kathryn," Hermione said, "Now look Harry, I've known you for years and you have always liked Ginny. If you want to be with her I'm sure she'll dump Colin and be with you in a heartbeat. All you have to do I just ask her."

"You know why I can't," he said.

"I know," she said sadly, "but you can change that."

They sat in silence. Harry thinking about what she said and Hermione waiting for him to speak. She watched as volumes of emotion shown in his eyes. She knew he was wrestling with more than just Voldemort.

Suddenly the door opened and Kathryn popped her head in.

"Harry come quick. We found Snape."

Harry gave Hermione's hand a quick squeeze and he was out the door.

Snape pushed Slughorn's still form towards the edge of the forest near the castle. The snow wasn't too deep at this part and would be perfect for his task. The man had evidently not been too much help to his master. He'd understood that the former Potions teacher had whimpered and begged for mercy right up to the end. Well… the end of his life anyway.

Snape released the spell levitating the body and watched as it fell heavily to the ground. Looked around to see if anyone had heard the body and he saw no one. Hagrid's hut showed no signs life and the castle was similarly devoid of life. He smirked and raised his wand upwards.

"Morsmordre!"

The symbol of Voldemort, The Dark Mark, appeared above the treetops marking the place where evil had struck. Snape turned and quickly fled from the scene before someone showed up. He ran for about a hundred yards when a flash of black and a sharp crack was heard echoing in the forest.

He fell backwards stunned and in pain. He felt the blood running from his nose and wiped it away. A snap of a twig in front of him and he looked up to see where the black flash came from.

Harry Potter stood over him with an expression full of fury.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Mr. Potter," he sneered trying to act in control, "Resorting to physical violence now?"

Harry stayed silent staring down at the bleeding man eyes blazing with anger and hatred.

"What no pithy comebacks? No smart-alecky remarks," Snape slowly said, "I'm very disappointed."

Snape slowly was reaching for his wand while he was talking. Unbeknownst to him, Harry whose hands were hidden under his cloak, was already holding his wand and was waiting for Snape to make the first move.

"You bastard," Harry said seething, "You killed Dumbledore and nearly killed Hermione."

"Oh she did survive?" Snape said, "I'm impressed Potter. Granger's ability to cheat death is nearly as impressive as yours."

Harry's blood pressure was through the roof. He gripped his wand tighter, "But you won't cheat death."

"Really?" Snape said, "Oh, you're going to kill me are you?" then Snape laughed, "You're a child!" he exclaimed, "You're nothing."

"Hardly," Harry spat and promptly kicked Snape across the head.

Snape, dazed by the unexpected blow rolled with the impact and pulled out his wand, "Flipendo!"

Harry was thrown backwards and allowed himself to fall. He rolled with his momentum and brought his own wand out, "Accio Snape!"

Snape suddenly was pulled towards Harry who promptly stepped out of the way as Snape impacted against the tree behind him. The sound was a dull wet crunch and Snape's wand flew from his grasp and was lost somewhere in the snow.

"Child am I?" Harry said coldly as Snape shook the stars from his vision.

Snape slowly stood and looked at the man now before him and for one of the very few times in his life Severus Snape was truly afraid.

Harry's wand was pointed at Snape's heart and never wavered.

"What now Potter?" Snape said, his gaze not moving from Harry's, "Are you going to kill me? As I killed Dumbledore?" he sneered, "He died weak and powerless. Some mentor he was."

Harry's reaction was quick and vicious. He punched Snape hard across the jaw and sent the man backwards into the tree. Snape hit his head hard and fell to the ground unconscious.

"I hope you enjoy losing everything in this world you have and for what you've done I will make you pay," Harry stood over him and muttered, "This is my retribution upon you."

"Harry!"

Harry looked and saw Kathryn come running up to him with McGonagall and Shacklebolt. They stopped up short when they saw Snape's unconscious form on the ground.

"Sorry we're late," Kathryn said, "We saw the Dark Mark and went to it first."

"Bind him and bring him up to the school," McGonagall said to Shacklebolt. She looked at Harry, "Are you alright Mr. Potter?"

He nodded and walked away. Kathryn rushed to catch up.

"Harry wait!"

He slowed up enough for her to catch him.

"Slughorn's dead," she said.

"I know," Harry replied, "I saw Snape drop him and send up the Dark Mark."

They walked in silence for a moment, "I saw your fight with Snape," she said, "I'm proud of you. You could have given into revenge and hurt him like he hurt Hermione or killed him."

"I'm not a murderer," he said, "It's bad enough that I have to kill one man on this earth."

Kathryn nodded, "I know."

The exited the forest and walked towards Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was there covering Slughorn's body.

"'Arry!" he said and stood as they approached, "Good ter see ya lad."

Harry smiled at his friend and looked down at Slughorn's covered body, "Will somebody be coming for him?"

"I think McGonagall's taking care of that," Kathryn said, "She'll make some sort of announcement at dinner I think."

"I 'eard Snape did this," Hagrid said.

"Voldemort I believe actually killed him," Kathryn said, "but Snape was involved never the less."

Hagrid nodded, "'Ard ter believe that Snape's a traitor. Dumbledore always seemed to trust 'im. Don' know why, but 'e did."

"He was wrong about that," Harry whispered and headed towards the castle.

The atmosphere in the Great Hall was tense with anticipation that night. When McGonagall had ordered everyone back to his or her common rooms in the middle of classes the gossip mill started up.

"I heard they found Slughorn and he went over to You-know-who's side."

"I heard he was dead."

"I heard You-know-who's army is attacking the Ministry."

"I heard Hogsmeade was attacked."

"The dementors have comeback from the Netherworld and are here for revenge."

"I heard Harry Potter went mental and killed a ton of Aurors."

They entered the Great Hall for dinner and saw the teacher's table full. Several students, mostly from Slytherin, were disappointed to see Harry Potter sitting with Professor Ryan proving that he did not go mental.

Ginny and the others at the Gryffindor table noticed the teachers weren't as relaxed as they usually were. The students ate while waiting to hear some news, which came at the end of the meal.

"Attention please!" McGonagall's voice rang out silencing them, "I know you are anxious to hear about what happened this afternoon and why you where called out of classes. I also, have some sad news to report," she put on a sad expression, "Professor Slughorn was killed by an agent of Lord Voldemort."

The hall erupted in chatter and a few gasps.

McGonagall raised her hands for silence, "Children please be quiet!" after the din died down she continued, "The agent was caught by our Mr. Potter and is currently incarcerated in Azkaban Prison."

The hall started clapping for Harry who just nodded in thanks. Ginny looked at Harry with concern and saw he was ok.

"Professor Sprout will take over for now as Potions Master until a replacement can be found," McGonagall said quieting the applause, "I know this has been a shock, but the teachers here at the school will remain vigilant. Well, now I think we should head to bed."

As the hall emptied Ginny saw Harry give her a look and a small smile. She smiled back. She had expected that, but felt strangely better. She was almost out the door when a voice sounded behind her.

"Ginny?"

She turned gasping, "Harry! You startled me."

"Sorry, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked and she nodded. He waited until the last person had left before they talked.

"It's good you got Snape," she said first, "I proud of you."

"Thanks," he looked down and sighed, "Look Ginny, I owe you an apology."

"Yes you do."

He exhaled softly, "You're right. I haven't been acting like the Harry you remember."

"No, you haven't," she replied evenly.

"I'd blame it on the pressure I've been under," he continued, "but that's no excuse."

"No it's not."

He looked at her and saw her face set in stone, "I'm sorry, I was just doing what I thought was right."

She looked at him, still not showing any emotion, "And that included making me feel like I was of no value to you?"

"It shouldn't have," he said, "That's my entirely fault."

"Harry, just because we're not going out anymore doesn't mean I can't still care about you or offer to help."

He nodded, "I know. I was keeping you out of harm's way."

She smiled at him, "Thanks, but I am a big girl you know."

He smiled slightly, nodded and rubbed the cheek she had hit, "I noticed."

Her smile grew brighter, "Apology accepted," she said and gave him a hug.

"Ginny? Harry?"

They released each other to see Colin approaching them looking at them with confusion.

"Hi Colin," Harry said, "I should get going. Bye."

"Bye," Ginny said.

Harry left them alone and Colin looked back at Ginny, "What were you two doing?"

Ginny looked at him for a moment in confusion then said, "Oh nothing. Harry and I just talked for few moments."

"That's all and it required a hug?"

Ginny eyed him curiously, "Are you jealous?" she asked with humor and Colin looked away his face giving away his answer, "You are."

"Yes ok?" he said, "You used to go out, remember?"

Her tone then lost all of its humor, "I remember thank you."

"Sorry, but I thought we're going out now and I saw you give him…," he trailed off.

"It's a bloody hug!" she exclaimed, "Get over it will you?"

"I just…," he stopped at her facial expression.

"Look," she said, "Harry's my friend as well as yours. We broke up over two years ago. Now stop being jealous of him."

"You would be if he were hugging your girlfriend," he said under his breath.

"Argh! Nevermind!" she exclaimed and stormed off.

Colin stood there looking at her retreating form in total confusion.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Traitor

Chapter 13 – The Traitor

Hermione was released from St. Mungo's two days after Snape had been captured, feeling much more like her old self every day. She still was weak and could move around with some difficulty, but all in all she was happy to be going home

Her parents, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley were there to help her back to Grimwauld Place and get her set up in her room. After they'd arrived, they immediately began getting on Hermione's nerves.

Her mother and Mrs. Weasley started doting on her in excess; Ron, when he wasn't being harassed by her father about the sleeping arrangements in the house, was always asking how she was feeling and her father was constantly taking her temperature and checking her pulse.

Finally she'd had it just about enough of it when Harry came home.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" she shouted.

Four people stopped what they were doing and turned towards her with expressions of surprise. Harry, who had just arrived, stopped in the doorway and knew immediately she wasn't having a good day.

Hermione looked at everyone and with a mild bit of anger in her voice said, "Look, I appreciate you all helping me and your concern, but I'M OK! Just let me be and I'll be fine."

"We're just…," her mother said, but Hermione interrupted her.

"Yes I know. You're concerned. Thank you, but please I just want to rest. Please stop fussing. If I need something I'll call Dobby or Ron."

Ron looked and saw Harry in the doorway, "Hiya Harry."

"Don't you start with me," Hermione said to Harry with a 'don't-even-try-it' look.

Harry walked over to Ron who muttered, "Blew her cork."

"Any survivors?"

"No," Ron replied and sat down in the armchair next to Hermione's bed.

"Well if you don't need us here then we'll be going," Mrs. Granger said to her daughter. She came over and gave her a quick hug and kiss, "Call us if you need anything."

"I will thanks," she said. She gave her father a hug when he came over, "Bye dad.

"Bye Pumpkin," he said, "Call us."

"Well then I'll be off too," Mrs. Weasley said, "I'm sure Fleur will be needing me soon."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"No problem dear," and winked at her, "Floo me if you need anything."

A few moments later the parents were gone leaving the three friends alone.

Harry's mouth quirked and Hermione gave him a dark look.

"Don't," she warned him.

"Don't what?" Harry said trying to keep his face straight, "I was thinking of something else."

"Uh uh," Hermione said not believing him in the least bit.

Harry looked at Ron, who was smiling knowing what Harry was thinking. Harry turned back to Hermione and then said, "How do you feel?"

"ARGH!" Hermione exclaimed and pointed to the door, "That's it! Get out both of you!"

Harry and Ron ducked a couple of pillows thrown their way as they retreated from her room laughing.

Ron closed the door and looked at Harry, "Well I think she's feeling better?"

"Me too," he said.

A day later Kathryn approached Harry after their last class, "Harry can I see you in my office please?"

"Sure," he said and followed her into her office.

"Please close the door," she said and sat down, "I have something which cannot go past this office. At least for right now."

Harry closed the door and sat on the other side of her desk, "What is it?"

Kathryn looked a little uncomfortable and hesitated for a moment, "I've been told you are very trustworthy and loyal."

Harry nodded wondering where this was leading too.

Kathryn sat up straight, "I think… I believe there's a traitor in the Ministry, specifically the Aurors Department."

Harry's eyebrows twitched upwards a fraction of an inch, but he remained quiet.

"I'm not sure who, but I've been having this thought ever since the Aurors were nearly wiped out," she looked at him with a bit of nervousness, "I need to know your thoughts on this… you don't look at all surprised by me saying this."

Harry shifted in his seat, "Voldemort's always had some type of spy or informant in the Ministry. It's not surprising if there was one now. I don't know who'd it be, but who would you ask to find out?"

"I don't know that's the problem," she replied, "I could ask Shacklebolt, but then he runs the risk of his inquires killing him. This sort of inquiry would have to go through Filmier anyway."

Harry nodded, "We could do our own inquiry from here."

"Yes, but that would require a lot of information from here to be falsified, which will hard for you and me to keep up with so we wouldn't blow the plan," she was silent for a moment, "Any other ideas?"

An idea suddenly hit Harry, "Ron."

"Your friend?"

"Yes," Harry said, "he works there with his father. He's in a perfect position to see if our plan is working. Plus, he would see who before we would."

Kathryn looked a little apprehensive, "Can he be trusted with this?"

Harry's face flushed with anger at her question. Then he calmed down realizing that she didn't know Ron like he did, "Absolutely."

She looked away in deep thought and then nodded, "Let's do it."

A few days later and after explaining the plan to Ron and Hermione (who insisted on being a part of it even though she couldn't actually help), Kathryn put the plan in motion. She started sending back reports that were slightly augmented and half-truths. When Ron reported that nothing was being said or even that no one even noticed the reports, Harry began thinking that there may not be a traitor in the Ministry at all.

Hermione, who was now able to get around without too much difficulty, thought that the person maybe someone new and she decided to check through the Ministry personnel files to see if she could turn up anything. Harry asked her to be careful and Ron to keep an eye out for her.

It wasn't until the first week of February before Ron reported that something was happening.

"Dad said Filmier's really concerned what's happening at Hogwarts," he said one night when Harry had joined them, "He says that at the staff meetings he tries to brush it off as nothing, but when he's not around the Ministry Cabinet he's concerned."

Harry thought for a moment, "I wonder why?"

"He may not be able to protect Hogwarts," Hermione said.

Ron looked at her as if she had suddenly grown another arm, "With all the teachers there plus Kathryn and Harry, I think they have enough protection."

"There aren't that many Aurors left Ron," Hermione said, "The office only has about a dozen people in it. As for what's left of the field Aurors they're pretty much running their legs off trying to keep up with the evil that Voldemort's generating."

"I'm just saying Hogwarts is better protected than most places," Ron said.

"It may not be," Hermione said, "Look at out sixth year when the Death Eaters showed up and Dumbledore was," her voice broke for a moment, "killed by Snape."

"That's because Snape helped them," Ron countered, "Without his help they would have been screwed."

"Ron," Harry interrupted quietly, "'Mione's right. The school may not be as well defended now that Dumbledore's gone. No one in their right mind would have attacked when he was around."

Ron nodded his head, "Well that's pretty much it. The rest of the Aurors keep looking to Filmier for instruction, but he isn't giving them any."

Harry looked at Hermione curiously, "That's odd. He should have at least come to see us and see what we're doing," he said.

The chime on the clock sounded. Harry looked up at it and stood, "I need to get going. Please let me know if anything happens."

With that he was out the door. Ron gave Hermione a brief worried look and after giving a quick kiss, bid her goodnight and went to bed.

It wasn't until late on a Friday of that week before they had their answer and it was by sheer happenstance.

Hermione was looking through the personnel files when she came upon Filmier's. She opened it and saw several Ministry photos of him during his career as an Auror. She read through as was impressed by the wizard's skill and accomplishments. He certainly was more than capable to head the Aurors, but there was a gap in his record of several months that he'd taken as a leave of absence with no explanation.

She finished his file, put it on the growing pile and picked up another. She read through many more before Ron came home. His arrival was announced by a loud bang and swearing.

"'Mione I'm home!"

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Yes I know I heard you from here!" she shouted back.

She heard him come running up the steps and stop at her door.

He knocked, "May I come in?"

She smiled, "No, I'm not dressed!"

She thought she heard him choke on the other side of the door. She chuckled and used her wand to open the door. She laughed even harder at his expression. It was a mix of surprise and expectation. When he saw she was dressed he coughed and his face turned red.

"I… I…," he stammered, "I just was coming to say hi."

"Is that all?" she said giving him a playful look.

"Uhhh… well… uhh," he stammered still.

She laughed at him again and stood, went over to him wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. It would have lasted longer if the didn't hear a creak of one of the floorboards.

They turned and saw Harry walking down the steps.

"Harry!" Hermione called out and he stopped at the bottom.

"Sorry guys," he said, "I wasn't looking."

"It's ok," Ron said, "What's up?"

"Kathryn's here with me," he said.

"Oh, we'll be down in a moment," Hermione said and went back into her room while Ron followed Harry downstairs and into the study.

"Mr. Weasley," she smiled said in greeting when he entered.

"Professor," he said, "'Mione will be right down."

Hermione came down a moment later and greeted Kathryn. After a few moments of small talk Kathryn asked if Hermione had found something.

"Not yet," she replied, "The only thing out of the ordinary was an unexplained couple month leave of absence in Filmier's records. Aside from that everyone else is clean."

Kathryn looked contemplative for a moment and shook her head, "Not enough," she said, "Besides his mother could have been sick for all we know."

The others nodded and Kathryn stood, "Well why don't we head out and get something to eat? My treat. Assuming you can join us Hermione?"

Hermione nodded without hesitation as she had been cooped up since she had come home. They decided to head to Diagon Alley where Kathryn knew a small restaurant near Gringotts. They entered the restaurant and were greeted by an older witch.

"Ah Kathryn, welcome back!"

Kathryn smiled at her, "Thanks Magdalena."

"I see you brought some children with you," the witch said, "Yours?"

Kathryn laughed, "No, not mine. These are some friends of mine. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter."

The witch was shocked when she saw Harry, "Are you really?" she asked him.

Harry nodded and shook her hand. The witch led them to a small booth near the back. Harry sat with Kathryn while Ron sat with Hermione.

"I discovered this place shortly after I got here several years ago," Kathryn explained, "Magdalena was a big help. She allowed me to rent her loft above this place and kept me fed."

The trio looked around and took in the surroundings. It was smallish for a restaurant, maybe twenty tables and booths. It was decorated with many pictures of wizards, witches and other types of wizarding paraphernalia. It was lit with enough light as to not blind the eater, but darkened enough to allow a certain amount of ambiance. The tables were covered with multi-colored tablecloths and similarly colored napkins.

They ordered their food and Kathryn chatted with them about different areas of interest in the restaurant. Hermione excused herself to use the bathroom as Ron and Harry talked about the broom on the wall near the kitchen door.

"It can't be."

"I'm telling you, it looks like the one Krum used at The Quidditch World Cup we went to."

Harry shook his head, "No, his was a…"

"Harry!"

Harry turned quickly at Hermione's shout and the three emptied the booth and rushed over to see Hermione standing in front of on wall leading to the bathrooms. She was looking at framed copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

"What is it?" he asked.

She pointed to the bottom corner and to a picture that was incomplete, "That's Filmier," she said.

Harry peered at the picture and saw a younger looking man that looked a lot like the head of the Aurors.

"Could be coincidence," Harry said.

Kathryn looked at the picture and then looked for the caption, "Magda?" she called out.

The older witch came out from the kitchen and looked at them in curiously when she saw them by the bathrooms.

"Bathrooms ok?" she asked, "That bloody boggart's not back is it?"

Kathryn pointed at the picture, "Is this complete?"

Magdalena looked at the framed front cover, "Yes," she said, "I just folded it."

"Can we please see it then?" Kathryn asked.

Magdelena shrugged, "I don't see why not," she said taking the frame down and handing to Kathryn.

Kathryn smiled, "Thanks. We'll becareful and put it back when we're finished."

They went back to the table and undid the paper from the frame. Kathryn spread it out and read the caption, "'Death Eaters operating in Devonshire'."

There was no caption under the photo, but Hermione was not letting up that the man in the photo was Filmier.

The an idea hit her, "What's the date?"

"February 10th," Ron said immediately.

She rolled her eyes and let out a little sigh of annoyance, "Nooo, the date of the paper."

"April 5th of 1981," Kathryn replied, "Why?"

Hermione was thinking fast, "That's it!" she exclaimed, "The leave of absence was during that time. He was there! That's him!"

Kathryn looked from the picture to Hermione with skepticism, "I'm not so sure Hermione. It would be a coincidence certainly, but hardly proof."

"But I'm sure of it," she replied.

"'Mione," Harry said quietly, "Kathryn's right. This photograph isn't enough. It doesn't even show him very well. We need more that this."

Hermione speared Harry with a look as if he'd betrayed her. Harry knew that she hated him for saying it, but she knew he was right.

"Look, Hermione," Kathryn said, "This is a good place to start. Maybe _The Daily Prophet_ has other photos of this."

They quickly ate and then went over to _The Daily Prophet_. They had little trouble gaining access to the archives and immediately went to the photos of that date.

"Ah here we go!" Kathryn said pulling out the small box. She placed it down on a large flat table and they stood around it as she pulled out the photos that were inside.

"That's the one used in the paper," Ron said pointing to the first one she picked up.

They went through them all, but found nothing useful. Kathryn placed the pictures back in the box and put it away, "I'm sorry Hermione, but there's nothing else."

They turned and were surprised to find Hermione pulling down a small box in a different isle.

"'Mione?" Ron asked.

Hermione brought the box over and opened it.

"These were taken shortly before Voldemort's death," she said, "That was also the day when the attack on Diagon Alley happened."

Ron nodded, "I remember Dad talking to Charlie and Bill about that years ago. He said they just showed up and started attacking everybody."

"I also happens to be just before Filmier's leave ended," Hermione added, "He was back at work two days later."

She picked through the pictures before stopping on one and smiling. She looked at the three of them and held up the photo towards them.

Kathryn and Harry looked at it and nodded. Ron looked at it then at Hermione and exclaimed, "You're bloody brilliant 'Mione!"

The photo showed a brief shot of Voldemort's Death Eaters attacking Diagon Alley. Most of the photo was blurred with the exception of two dark clad figures. The first was a long-time thorn in Harry's side Lucius Malfoy. The other was none other than Leon Filmier, abet much younger.

"How'd the Ministry miss this when Filmier was appointed to be head of the Aurors? Or even Malfoy's picture?" Ron asked any of them.

Kathryn shrugged, "Who knows," she replied, "No one probably knows it was here."

"Are you sure it's Filmier?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, "Who else could it be?"

"I can't believe that he'd be behind this," Ron said finally accepting what he was told.

"It was set up a long time ago," Hermione said, "When he became head of the Aurors he had the perfect opportunity to be able to control them."

"Control them? He helped wiped them out," Harry said, "He probably had a hand in Mrs. Bones' disappearance so he could get the position."

"You think You-know-who helped him?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry and Hermione said together.

"Hermione and I will make copies of the photo just in case. Then I'll need to get The Minister," Kathryn said, "He'll need to be informed and confront Filmier."

"Not before me," Harry whispered.

After obtaining the copies, Hermione was sent to The Burrow (with a great amount of vehement swearing on her part) and Harry, Kathryn and Ron used the Floo Network to arrive at the normally busy lobby of the Ministry. However, at this time of day it was devoid of everyone, except the guard at the check in desk.

"What can I do for you?" he asked gruffly. He perked up when he saw who they were, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley! I'm sorry, I didn't know who you were."

"That's ok Harold," Ron said, "I just forgot my briefcase in my office and I just wanted to pop in and get it," he leaned up on the counter casually, "I'm taking him out for dinner and I need my wallet if I'm going to pay."

Harold smiled at him, "Of course Mr. Weasley. Please don't let me hold you up."

Ron winked at him and the three entered the lift. Ron pressed the button for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"How long will it take Professor Ryan to get here with help?" Ron asked Harry.

"She should be here in less than fifteen minutes," Harry said pulling out his wand.

Ron swallowed hard and looked up at the level numbers, "I hope she's on time."

The 'lift stopped and the door opened. Harry cautiously looked out into the hall and didn't see anybody. They got off the 'lift and headed down the corridor towards the Aurors Department.

The offices were empty with the exception of a couple of cubicles near the far side. Ron immediately turned and headed towards those while Harry continued onto large office in the back. He stopped and knocked on the door.

"Come."

Harry opened the door and walked in. He found Filmier sitting behind his desk reading a report.

He looked up, "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

Harry walked up and stood in front of his desk, "Sir, I have a question if I may?"

Filmier exhaled loudly, "What is it Potter and make it fast. I don't really have time for you."

"Make the time," Harry said coldly.

Harry's tone wasn't lost on Filmier, "Mr. Potter, that tone will not be tolerated in here."

"And your involvement with Voldemort will not be tolerated by the wizarding world," Harry snapped back.

"What?" 

"Don't," Harry said, "Don't even try it. I know you were once a Death Eater."

"That's preposterous!" Filmier shouted.

"No it's not," Harry said, "I came across a picture that showed you as one of Voldemort's original Death Eaters.

Filmier never looked away from Harry the entire time, "You'll have to prove it."

Harry smiled and tossed the photo on Filmier's desk and saw the older man's face go white, "This picture will be proof enough to get you sent to Azkaban. That and the fact that you set up the Aurors to get wiped out at Malfoy Manor."

Filmier stood and Harry pointed his wand at him. The head Auror ignored it and blustered on, "I did not set them up! I was there when it happened! We were out-numbered!"

"I saw you sneak away from the battle!" Harry shouted, "I was there! You knew what they were up against! It was planned for them to be wiped out!"

"I ordered a retreat!" he shouted.

"No order was given," Harry countered, "Even as an Auror-in-training I would have received it, but I didn't because one was never issued!"

There was a heavy silence in the office before Harry spoke again, this time softer and colder.

"I'm willing to cut you a chance here. Tell me where he is and you maybe able to get out of this building alive. If not they will give you veritaserum and they will know everything. "

"I don't know what you're…" he started.

"Tell me where he is!" Harry shouted pulling out his wand and pointing it under the older man's chin at his throat.

Filmier swallowed and eyes dropped to the wand under his chin, "Fine. You win. You seem to be a very smart boy," he stood up straight and looked at Harry, "Yes, I'm a Death Eater. I was one of the first. Snape, Malfoy, Black, Crouch… we were all the first to join him, but certainly not the last."

Harry stood with his wand out straight and waited for Filmier to continue. The older man suddenly smirked at Harry. Harry was a little taken aback by this but stood still never the less.

Then there was a commotion outside the door. Both Harry and Filmier heard the unmistakable voice of Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic.

"Miss Ryan, I'm sure you must be mistaken," he was saying, "Leon's innocent. Ah Leon… Oh Mr. Potter put down your wand!"

"No," Harry said flatly.

"I, as The Minister of Magic, order you to put your wand away before I have you arrested!"

"By who?" Ron asked, "Sir, every Auror including myself was standing outside the office when Harry was speaking to Filmier. We heard everything!"

"You may have heard incorrectly Mr. Weasley."

"Not quite," Ron's voice sounded confident, "We have the whole conversation recorded."

He smiled as he held up a small glass sphere that resembled a Remembrall. Harry saw that it was one of the same glass balls used to record prophecies. He smiled at his friend and looked back at Scrimgeour.

The Minister however was less than impressed, "Look, I'm sure you all have been under a lot of stress recently. It may have led you to reach an erroneous conclusion based on very circumstantial evidence," he paused, "But I can't possibly relieve Leon here based on a couple of teenagers' words. How would that make me look?"

"Like a genius," Kathryn said from behind him.

Scrimgeour turned and looked at her dumbfounded. Kathryn, for her credit, never wavered from her position.

"Minister, I have learned over the last several weeks that if The Ministry had listened and acted on Mr. Potter and his friends years before," she inclined her head towards Harry, "then we wouldn't be in this situation now. Now that was a mistake your predecessor made and it cost him his job. Do you want it to also cost you yours?"

Harry saw that Scrimgeour was thinking very hard as to what to do. The wizard was a politician like Fudge and Harry knew that that was Fudge's ultimate downfall.

"Your argument is very persuasive Miss. Ryan," Scrimgeour said, "I must call the Ministry Cabinet and issue an inquiry. Until then please place Mr. Filmier in custody."

Harry, Ron and Kathryn let out a collective sigh of relief. Filmier was relieved of his wand and escorted out by Shacklebolt and two other Aurors. Just as he passed Harry he gave Harry a cold piercing look that could have cut steel in two. Once Filmier was gone the Minister turned back to the group.

"Now, I will be appointing a new head for your department soon," he said, "Until then your department will fall under my offices' jurisdiction, which is standard procedure. Please continue with your assignments until further notice."

And with that he was gone. The remaining Aurors looked at each other.

"What now?" one asked.

"We do what we were told to do," Kathryn said, "We do what we were doing before this happened. So that means Harry and I need to get back to Hogwarts."

The rest nodded and went back to their duties while the other three headed towards the 'lift.

"I'll go pick up 'Mione and take her home," Ron said.

"Make sure you duplicate that first," Kathryn said pointing to the glass ball in Ron's hand, "You break that we'll have a very difficult time with Filmier."

Ron nodded and immediately left with another Auror named Evans to do just that.

Kathryn turned to Harry, "Good work Harry."

"Not me," he said, "It was Hermione."

"True," Kathryn said nodding, "but you got Filmier to spill his guts."

"I bullied him."

"Yes, but it worked," she looked at him from the corner of her eyes and her mouth quirked upwards, "First you punch-out Snape, then you brow-beat Filmier. I like your style."

Harry shook his head, "It's not my style."

"Harry, sometimes you have to be flexible in how you do things," Kathryn said, "Even if it's something that goes against your grain."

Harry nodded in comprehension. He remained silent for a moment before he snorted, "It did feel good to punch Snape."

Kathryn smile grew, "Then it wasn't a complete waste of energy."

Harry smiled slightly and they exited the 'lift and headed back to Hogwarts.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Journal's Final Message

Chapter 14 – The Journal's Final Message

It was Valentine's Day when Hermione was finally able to do things without anybody to help her. She felt back to normal and was starting to get very antsy staying at home. She had gotten sick of staying cooped up at Grimwauld Place and was coming down with a severe case of cabin fever.

She wasn't allowed to go back to work until the healers cleared her. Even though the Aurors had been nearly decimated many months ago and they were trying to maintain security, they still didn't want her to return. So in the mean time she had tried to keep busy by doing research on horcruxes for Harry and reading Regulus' journal. She had not found much of anything to help him and she was about ready to give up.

"This is frustrating!" she exclaimed and slammed the journal shut.

Ron, who was engrossed in the quidditch scores jumped at the loud noise, "Ahhh! What's wrong 'Mione?"

She held up the journal, "There's nothing else in here that is helpful!" she tossed the book on the table in front of her in disgust, "Not one mention of horcruxes or anything else!"

"Have you tried writing in it like Harry?"

"It won't work with me," she replied shaking her head, "Harry was Sirius' godson so he's a Black by that connection, that's why he can write in it. Since I'm not a member of the Black family it won't work for me unless I marry Harry."

"Ginny'd kill you," Ron said and looked back down at the paper.

"I can take her."

He looked at her over the paper, "You're nuts."

"Are you getting jealous Ronald Weasley?" she said with a chuckle.

"Nah," he said, "Besides I'm much better looking than Harry."

Hermione snorted, stood up and went into the kitchen.

"What was that snort for?" Ron shouted through the door, "'Mione?"

When she didn't reply he harrumphed and went back to reading the paper. She came back out a moment later with a glass of pumpkin juice. She flashed a mischievous glance towards her boyfriend, "You know… it maybe a good idea just so I can do a much more in depth analysis of the journal."

Ron lowered the paper looked at her in surprise, "What?"

"Yeah," she said with a hint of a teasing tone, "I marry Harry and then I can write in the journal and get some answers," she shrugged, "And I suppose being married to him wouldn't be all that bad."

After a few seconds of silence Ron, who had missed her tone entirely, looked at her in complete bewilderment, "Are you serious?"

She looked at him with a deadpanned look, "What do you think?"

He looked at her and saw her mouth quirk upwards. He breathed out loudly in relief, "You think you're funny, but your not."

She laughed at him and his facial expression, "That was priceless!"

"I'm glad you thought so," he muttered with no amusement in his voice at all.

She wiped away a tear and settled down a little, "Ohhhh, thank you. I needed that."

"Glad to be of service," he replied and then added softly, "I knew I should have stuck with Lavender."

Hermione heard that and hit him with a pillow, "Jerk."

Ron threw the paper away and leaped at her. They wrestled for a few minutes before Hermione rolled him off the couch and on his back then kissed him. He of course didn't mind and responded with full intensity. They broke off to come up for air and Hermione glanced at the journal opened on the table.

She looked at it with a puzzled look and Ron became concerned.

"'Mione?"

She reached out, pulled the journal closer and read the line she'd seen. Then she quickly stood.

"Of course! How could I be so stupid! I'll be right back," she said standing, "We have to go see Harry."

Ron watched as Hermione raced out of the living room, "'Mione, what is it? What's wrong?"

He stopped at the foot of the stairs and listened to her shout, "I can't believe I didn't see it before!"

"See what before?" he asked her, but got no reply.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered as she came down the steps. She'd quickly changed and grabbed her cloak, "Come on!"

She put on her cloak and grabbed the journal. She dragged Ron over to the fireplace and within moments they had disappeared in a green flame.

Hogwarts was decorated with Valentine's Day decorations. McGonagall had allowed the students to celebrate Valentine's Day this year due to the fact that the Hogsmeade trip had been canceled. She figured that the students could at least enjoy some sort of recreation and this holiday was perfectly timed for such a distraction.

She was walking the halls in between classes noticing the students were passing out and opening notes given them. She smiled at one student's reaction to her note. The girl turned bright red and looked around her as if seeing if anyone had seen her, then she turned and made a quick retreat from the hallway.

The students were headed to the Great Hall for dinner. McGonagall entered with other students and walked up to the teacher's table passing Harry standing at the Gryffindor table talking with Ginny.

A small card in a plain white envelope was placed next to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Ginny looked up in surprise and saw Harry standing next to her. She looked back at the card then smiled.

"Thank you," she said and reached for the card, but he stopped her, "What is it Harry?"

"Can you please read it later?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," she said and gave him a quick hug and sat back down.

Harry nodded a greeting to the others and went to the teacher's table.

Colin sat down next to Ginny having seen the whole interchange from the doorway, "What was that all about?'

Ginny put the card in her pocket, "Nothing. He just wished me a Happy Valentine's Day."

"Oh, ok," Colin said with a slight tone of anger in his voice.

Ginny picked up on his anger and hers rose, "Listen Colin, Harry's known me for years. I will not dismiss that now that you and I are seeing each other."

"Then stop hugging him and flirting with him," he spat out and stood.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him down, "Sit down. I do not flirt with him. Harry and I are friends. If you can't get over it then maybe we shouldn't be together."

His jaw clenched, "What are you saying?"

"Maybe," she started, "Maybe we're just not meant to be."

He looked at her stone-faced, "Fine."

He stood and went down to the other end of the table. Ginny felt a little better actually. Something inside her knew that Colin wasn't it. She would have thought about it more when the doors burst open.

She and everyone else present turned and were surprised when Hermione and Ron raced in.

The hall grew quiet as they raced up to the teacher's table and started speaking to Harry. Hermione was holding up a small bound book in front of her and showed them a page in it. Ginny's stomach began to tighten. She then saw Hermione distinctly mouth the name Voldemort.

"They've found him," she said.

"Found who?" Dennis asked, but Ginny didn't answer.

After a few minutes more Harry stood and put his cloak on. Kathryn stood and whispered to him and then raced out of the hall through a side door. Harry turned to McGonagall and they spoke for a few moments before Harry, with Hermione and Ron ran out of the hall.

Then hall the erupted with conversation like water from a broken damn.

"What was that about?" Luna asked when she came over and sat down.

"I think they've found You-know-who," Ginny said.

Luna's face went pale, Dennis swallowed his food with a loud gulp and several other students around them stopped talking and looked at her with shock.

"Students!" came McGonagall's voice over the din. The hall slowly quieted down and she stood in front of them.

"Thank you," she said, "Now I'm sure you're all curious about what just happened. Just be assured that there has been a slight emergency and it will not affect Hogwarts in any regards. So please continue doing your normal activities. Thank you."

She started talking with Professor Sprout and left as quickly as Harry did. The hall again became noisy again with the students talking. Ginny turned back in her seat and felt the card in her pocket. She pulled it out and stared at it for a minute.

She looked at Luna, "I hope he survives."

The trio raced along the castle's stone hallways and out into the night. They were racing to the edge of the school grounds so they could apparate.

"If he's where you say he is then this won't be easy," Ron said.

"He'll have protection," Harry said, "We need to wait for Kathryn before we go in."

"How many Aurors are left?" Ron asked.

"Not enough," Hermione said looking at Harry with concern.

"That's why McGonagall's getting The Order together," Harry said, "I asked her just before we left."

"That'll be good," Ron said, "Plus with the last horcrux gone You-know-who will be weaker than last time."

"Don't bet on it," Harry whispered and stopped, "Ready?"

Hermione and Ron both nodded and with in moments they were gone.

They apparated just outside a high stonewall that was at least twenty feet tall and vines growing on its face. They walked around and found a small iron gate entrance leading to what looked like the backyard. They peaked through and saw the small castle that had several rooms lit.

"How long?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, "A half hour at least."

Ron nodded and gulped, "Ok."

They waited in silence with nothing but the sounds of crickets chirping in the distance. Then after what seemed like an eternity they heard the distinctive sounds of people apparating nearby. Harry jerked his head to the other two to follow him and they retreated back to where the sounds had come from.

They saw at least a dozen people heading to the cover of the stonewall as they approached. Kathryn, Shacklebolt and ten other Aurors had arrived. Kathryn looked and saw the trio approach and gave them a quick smile.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said.

"We were in the neighborhood," Harry replied and looked at the group.

Kathryn read his mind, "This is all that's left," she said.

"Professor McGonagall is getting more help now," Harry said, "The Order."

Kathryn nodded, "Good, we'll need all the help we can get," she looked around, "Is there a place where we can get in?"

"There's a small entrance a few yards from here," Harry said pointing to his left, "There maybe a few others plus the main entrance."

Kathryn nodded, "We'll have to go in there then. Let's go."

Harry led the small group to the gate and stopped. Kathryn looked in and saw the same thing Harry's group had.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking from Harry to Hermione, "This could be a disaster if you're wrong."

"I'm sure," Hermione said.

"And I trust Hermione," Harry added.

"Ok," Kathryn said nodding, "How long before McGonagall get here?"

Harry shrugged and shook his head, "I don't know. The Order is spread out all over England."

Kathryn leaned back against the stone, "We can't wait all night."

"We're outnumbered though," Shacklebolt said, "Thirteen of us cannot possibly take on Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"Agreed," Kathryn said, "But twelve of us have to take the Death Eaters, only one of us has to face Voldemort."

All eyes went to Harry. He nodded slightly at her comment. Suddenly there was sound of popping near them. They all turned and pulled out their wands. They immediately breathed a sigh of relief when they saw almost the entire Weasley clan minus Fleur, Percy and Ginny.

Arthur Weasley saw them first and silently walked over, "Is this all?"

"All that's left of the Aurors, Arthur," Kathryn said, "Are you it?"

"No," he said, "More are coming."

"We've been trying to decide whether to do something now or wait," Shacklebolt said, "Since you're the highest ranking Ministry official here you're technically in charge Arthur."

Mr. Weasley nodded, "I know," he sighed as he looked in through the gate at the house, "Not much in the way of cover is there?"

Kathryn took a quick look with Shacklebolt and shook her head, "Very little. It'd have to be almost a straight shot at the castle from here."

"We'd be exposed too long," Shacklebolt added, "And the snow would slow us down."

"They can't know we're coming?" Charlie Weasley said, "We'd have the element of surprise."

"Maybe," Mr. Weasley said, "but You-know-who's source of information is impressive. He may or may not know we're coming."

"Well we can just sit here and debate about this or we can just get this over with Arthur," Kathryn said.

"Agreed," Mr. Weasley nodded, "Minerva could be sometime with the rest of the Order," he paused in contemplation, "We wait ten more minutes then we move in."

They nodded and waited in silence. Occasionally someone would shiver in the cold and blow on their hands, but for the most part the group never moved. Just before the ten-minute time limit Mr. Weasley had imposed was up there came several soft pops near their hiding place. McGonagall, Tonks, Moody and Hagrid appeared. They quickly joined the rest.

"This is it," McGonagall said.

"Ok," Arthur said, "Then lets go. Once inside, spread out along the wall then break off into groups and go around the grounds until we've covered the house. Hagrid stay here until we get in. Unfortunately with your size you will be noticed."

Hagrid nodded understanding perfectly. They tried to open the gate, but it wouldn't budge, even when they used the alohomora spell. So Hermione acted next, "Evanesca."

The door promptly vanished in front of them.

"Good work 'Mione," Harry said and entered first with Kathryn. The group fanned out along the wall in the darkness before they broke off into groups and englobed the castle. Harry, Kathryn and Charlie Weasley quickly went to their left and found a small entrance in the side of the castle.

They quickly looked around and didn't see anyone. Then quickly as they could ran to the castle and hid in the shadows of the entrance. They looked and saw similar movement from the shadows and Hermione, Ron and Shacklebolt joined them.

Harry looked at Kathryn and tried the knob. It turned easily and the door opened. Harry cautiously opened the door farther and poked his head through. He heard no sounds and saw no one in the small entranceway. He nodded to the group and they entered silently.

Once all six and entered Ron closed the door and looked at Harry. Harry saw a stairwell leading up and one leading down. He gripped his wand and headed up the steps with Kathryn and Shacklebolt, while Charlie, Hermione and Ron took the steps that led down.


	15. Chapter 15 - Lord Voldemort

Chapter 15 – Lord Voldemort

Harry's group reached the top of the staircase and peaked down the long hallway. When they saw no one around they quietly began walking down the stone corridor.

"Where are we heading?" Shacklebolt whispered.

Kathryn shrugged, "I was following you."

Shacklebolt rolled his eyes and looked at Harry. Harry was looking around with a contemplative expression.

"Harry?" he asked.

"This looks familiar," Harry whispered.

"Really," Kathryn asked with her eyebrows disappearing into her bangs, "Where?"

"In a book I've read," he looked and saw a closed door. He walked over and slowly turned the handle. He opened the door enough to look in, "All clear," he said and entered.

They quickly closed the door behind them and looked around the room. Harry knew instantly where he was. They were in Regulus' old room from what Harry saw in his vision in the diary.

"I know where we are," he said, "Follow me."

They exited the room and Harry confidently led them through the hallways. Suddenly there was a sound of running steps and voices. The three of them quickly ducked into a small room just before two men raced past their hiding spot.

"They're in the cellar!"

"How'd they get in?"

"Who cares now!"

Harry, who was peeking out the crack of the almost closed door, saw the two men race around the corner and out of sight. He careful listened as he opened the door.

He nodded back to the other two, "I think the battle's started."

Harry had no idea how right he was.

After separating from him, Hermione with Ron and Charlie entered the basement level. Hermione shivered, as the basement must have been just barely above freezing.

"It's cold," she whispered and her breath could be seen.

"Let's keep moving," Charlie said, "We need to find some of the others. Also, when we find any Death Eaters, just incapacitate them, don't kill them unless you have no other option."

Ron and Hermione nodded and the three, with wands at the ready walked down the corridor. There was no sound heard save the breathing from the three.

"Are we sure about this?" Ron asked, "This place seems like a tomb."

"It is," Charlie said looking into a room.

Hermione gasped and Ron's jaw dropped at the sight of three covered coffins. The coffins were set into crevasses in the wall as one would find in a crypt. A sheet covered each casket with the Dark Mark boldly shown upon it. They looked for some sort identification for whose coffins they were, but found none.

"They must have been Death Eaters," Charlie said, "Or someone particularly important to Voldemort."

Who they were they never found out. A scuff was heard at the door and they turned and were staring at a dark clad figure staring at them in total shock.

"McNair," Charlie breathed recognizing the man.

McNair quickly turned and ran before they could act. They raced after him and heard him shout.

"Intruders! Intruders!"

Hermione was able to act first, "Incarcerous!"

Magical ropes exploded out and ensnared McNair he fell to the ground still at a running pace and hit his head on the ground knocking himself out. They caught up to him and Charlie grabbed the man and quickly dragged him into a small storage closet.

"Silencio," Hermione said again and the unconscious man was rendered speechless.

Ron looked at her and she shrugged, "Can't hurt," she said.

"Quickly," Charlie said closing the closet door, "We need to find the others."

They didn't get five steps before the second round of Death Eaters arrived as a result of McNair's shouting.

Fortunately for the three, and unfortunately for the Death Eaters, a giant stepped in to help. With a quick swing of his arm, Hagrid brought down the three Death Eaters cold.

"Sorry I was late," he said smiling, "I couldn'ta get a seat on the bus."

They gave him a grim smile and looked around. However, it was the noise of spells being conjured that forced them into action. The four raced down a long hallway and skidded around the corner to find all hell had broken loose.

They found themselves at the entrance to a large room that looked as if were being used ceremoniously. There was a large altar in the center with three smaller altars near it. Next to them was a large cauldron big enough for a person Charlie's size to fit in comfortably.

The stone pillar next to Charlie exploded from a spell hitting it and they took cover behind a large bookcase.

Hermione peered around the edge and saw many of the Aurors and The Order battling Voldemort's Death Eaters. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were pinned down by, to Hermione's surprise, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. A closer look and she also saw Narcissa behind them firing off spells at Tonk's group. They were almost evenly matched for numbers, but the Death Eaters had the advantage of knowing the lay of the land.

"The Malfoy's are on the left with three more Death Eaters," Hermione said turning back to the group, "It looks like another half-dozen are on the far side of the room."

Charlie turned to Hagrid, "Hagrid, can you find your way around and attack from the rear?"

"O'course," the half-giant said and quickly, for a large man as he was, disappeared out the door.

"We should be able to sneak around to the left and help Mom and Dad," Charlie said pointing to a smaller bookcase about twenty feet away, "This was not the best place to have a battle."

"No kidding," Ron said.

"Let's go!" Hermione said and the three rushed towards the bookcase.

Ron looked and saw a Death Eater turn towards them and pointed his wand at him. Ron's eyes widened in fear as a bright green light was shot towards him.

"At least it's quiet up here," Kathryn whispered.

"Too quiet," came Kingsley's equally soft reply.

They had been ducking out of sight of Death Eaters for the last ten minutes as Harry led them down the twisting hallways towards a destination that he alone knew. Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck rise up as he approached a large double-wooden door.

"He's here," he said.

Kathryn looked at Harry in confusion then in realization, "Where?"

Harry point wordlessly to the closed doors, "It almost feels like he's waiting."

Kathryn looked a little rebuffed, "Well then lets not keep the bastard waiting."

"Is there another way in?" Kingsley asked Harry.

Harry nodded, "The other entrance is on this side of the room," he pointing to his right, "But I don't know how to get there."

"Well if we headed down this w…," Kingsley said and was interrupted by the two large doors opening.

"Please come in," a voice said from inside.

They gripped their wands tightly and entered slowly.

"Thank you for dropping by," the voice sounded again, "Although you were uninvited I should at least be a gracious host and offer you some comfort."

Kathryn looked at Harry and saw her student's eyes narrow. She immediately knew that she was about to meet Voldemort. Suddenly the doors slammed shut closing them in. They stopped and looked back at the closed doors then each other.

"Please have a seat."

Three chairs leapt out at them and came to rest in front of them. They were facing towards a large throne, which Harry immediately recognized.

"Show yourself," Harry said.

"Ahhhh, Harry Potter!" the voice spoke this time with more enthusiasm than before, "It is indeed an honor to see you again!"

Harry made a non-committal noise, which Kathryn took as Harry not believing his nemesis' words. His enemy had also heard his snort.

"I'm insulted and disappointed Harry. Here I make an honest expression from myself and you toss it back as like a fisherman tossing back a rotten fish. I am very insulted."

"You'll get over it," Harry quipped.

Voldemort laughed, "You are a cheeky boy now aren't you?"

Inspite of the situation Kathryn nodded her head in agreement at Voldemort's comment about Harry.

"Very well, I will show myself."

They turned quickly at the sight of movement and Kathryn saw the body of the most evil wizard in history. His eyes glowed a fiery red and his movement was almost snake-like.

"Allow me to greet you personally," he pulled back the hood and smiled at them with a cold dead smile, "As I said it is good to see you Harry," he looked at the other two, "And you two as well. You are Kingsley Shacklebolt are you not?"

Kingsley merely nodded and Voldemort turned to Kathryn, "And you must be Kathryn Ryan. My apprentice Leon has described your beauty and your fiery red-hair to me on several occasions."

Kathryn nodded once to him but inside was sickened. The thought that Filmier was describing her in any respect made her nauseous.

Voldemort held out his hand and indicated to the seats in front of him, "Please have a seat and let's talk."

The three didn't move as Voldemort sat down in his throne. Voldemort smiled again at them.

"Please sit," he said, "It's rude to refuse my offer of hospitality."

The three were suddenly grabbed by an unseen forced and roughly deposited into the chairs.

"There that's better," Voldemort said, "Now we can have a proper conversation."

Suddenly there was the sound of a muted explosion and they looked around.

"Oh I see your friends don't want to partake in my hospitality," Voldemort said with false sadness, "Well I'm afraid they'll have to die."

Harry sprang up and pointed his wand at Voldemort. Voldemort's arm shot up, with palm towards Harry and stopped the young man in his tracks.

"Don't worry Harry," the evil wizard said, "I can promise that they won't suffer… much."

With a flick of his wrist he sent Harry flying into Kathryn and Shacklebolt, knocking them down in a heap. They quickly struggled to their feet and looked back and saw the throne was empty and their quarry was gone.

"Backs to each other!" Kathryn said and the other two immediately responded, "What now Harry?" she whispered.

"Get out," he whispered, "Both of you."

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Kathryn spat, "We're not leaving you here."

"If you don't you'll die," Harry whispered.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The three immediately dived away from each other and narrowly avoided the killing spell that left a small, blackened hole in the floor.

Harry and Kathryn rolled to their knees and dived behind a table. Kingsley dived behind a column. They were now in the fight of their life.

Ron braced for the spell but was knocked to the ground and grunted. He looked up and saw Hermione looking down at him.

"'Mione?"

"Come on move!"

They quickly scrambled up and behind the bookcase with Charlie.

"We can't stay here too much longer," Charlie said as he poked his head around the bookcase."

As if on cue the upper part of the bookcase exploded sending splinters and dust over them.

Hermione peeked around the corner and let out a little grunt.

Ron turned to her, "What?"

She turned to them, "We can collapse the ceiling on them."

Charlie gave a quick look, "We could, but we'll need to hit the ceiling at different spots. It may not work, but it will give us a brief advantage, at least until Hagrid shows up."

Ron and Hermione nodded and gripped their wands. Charlie started to countdown.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Harry and Kathryn leaned out from behind their cover and shot their spells at Voldemort.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Carpohumous!"

Voldemort quickly moved to his left and right into Kingsley's sights.

"Stupefy!"

Voldemort froze in his tracks. Kathryn and Harry slowly came around from their cover, wands still pointed at him. Kingsley approached the evil wizard slowly.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light and Kingsley was thrown backwards. Harry and Kathryn, caught off-guard hesitated before trying to retreat.

"Crucio!"

Both screamed in agony as the curse held them. Then suddenly they were released and fell to the ground gasping for breath. Then a low laugh sounded.

"hahahahahaHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

They looked up and saw Voldemort, wand pointed at them coming slowly towards them.

"Did you really think I wasn't aware of your plans?" he said with a smile, "You are pathetic!"

He stopped and waved his wand again, "Crucio!"

They screamed again. Kathryn dropped her wand and fell down completely while Harry dropped to his knees. They were released again and Harry gasped for breath while Kathryn silently regained her wand.

Voldemort looked at Harry with his cold, red eyes, "And now you shall join your dead friend."

Harry looked at Kingsley's forever still form and his anger rose.

Both Harry and Kathryn rose up again. Voldemort with a flick of his wand sent Harry flying backwards and then he turned on Kathryn.

"CRUCIO!"

Kathryn screamed out in absolute agony as the power of the spell completely consumed her. The pain was beyond belief. Every fiber of her being was burning as if she had been set ablaze. Her vision was blurring and darkening. She knew she wasn't going to survive.

Harry was struggling to clear the stars from his vision when she screamed. He looked at his mentor and saw the pain in her face and the tears from her eyes. He shook his head clear and rushed towards Voldemort, who saw him coming and promptly put Harry under the Cruciatus Curse. He released them a few moments later laughing with delight.

Voldemort raised his wand, "Now who should die first. The master?" he pointed his wand at Kathryn, "Or the apprentice?"

A low growl came from Harry's throat.

"Well, it's of no matter as you both will," Voldemort smiled coldly, "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry's wand came up, "Contego!"

The two spells met between Voldemort and Kathryn. Harry's spell deflected the Killing Curse into the floor near Kathryn.

Harry didn't give the evil wizard a chance to react, "Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort looked wide-eyed at Harry before the life in his eyes faded away. His wand clattered as it hit the ground shortly before his body dropped to the ground with an empty sounding thud. Harry lowered his wand still breathing heavily. When the evil wizard didn't stir as Harry rushed over to Kathryn and knelt down.

Kathryn had stopped crying and was now shivering. Harry knew it wasn't because of the cold. The Cruciatus Curse Voldemort used on the two of them was powerful and appeared to affect Kathryn much more than Harry.

"Har-Harr-Harry," she stuttered out, "Is he-he d-d-d-ead?

"Yes, Voldemort's gone," Harry said.

"N-n-n-ot him," she said as Harry wrapped his cloak around her, "K-k-k-ingsley."

Harry turned and looked over to the still form of his friend, "Yes, he is."

Kathryn looked at him and nodded, at least Harry thought she was nodding, "Y-y-ou must hel-help the oth-others."

"I'm not leaving you here," he said.

"I-I-I'll be f-f-fine," she said and weakly pushed him away from her, "G-g-g-go.

Harry took one more look at her and quickly stood and ran out of the chamber.

"Three!"

Ron, Hermione and Charlie sprang out from behind the bookcase and aimed their wands at the ceiling above the Death Eaters.

"Reducto!" they shouted together.

The spells hit the ceiling and didn't just collapse the stone on their enemies, but the contents on the floor above as well. The dust and smoke filled the room and everyone started coughing in the thick atmosphere.

"Evidens Aer," Hermione choked out.

The air around them started to clear of the dust and smoke. They cautiously looked out towards where they directed their spells. They heard moans and saw blood... a lot of blood.

Keeping their wands trained on the pile of rubble they walked up to the area slowly.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, I wish you could have used a better expression," Hermione whispered as she looked at the growing puddle of blood on the ground in front of her. They turned and saw the rest of their group approach them looking at the destruction.

"Good job you three," Arthur Weasley said as he and Molly Weasley approached, "I think it's over here. Charlie, take Tonks and Evans and begin searching the building for any stragglers."

Charlie and the other two nodded and quickly left. A rustling of cloth on stone turned them in unison toward Narcissa Malfoy, who was sitting on the ground, leaning up against the wall with a large gash in the forehead. Hermione stepped over and knelt down to help her when she was pushed away.

"No," Narcissa said, "Don't touch me you filthy little Mud-blood."

"I'm trying to help you," Hermione said through gritted teeth, "And don't ever call me that again."

Mrs. Weasley knelt next to her and took over for Hermione, "It's ok dear, I'll do it," she said and Hermione stood.

"You think you've won don't you?" Narcissa said with a chuckle looking at Hermione, "He'll stop you. He'll stop all of you. And not even your savior Harry Potter can stop him."

"You're wrong," Hermione whispered at the woman at her feet, "You're wrong."


	16. Chapter 16 - The Big Goodbye

Chapter 16 – The Big Goodbye

Harry raced through the silent corridors trying to find the others. He ran down the stairs they had come from the outside and down to the lower floor. He turned and raced down the corridor and stopped up short. He turned back and walked into the room with the three coffins. He pulled back one of the flags and regarded the old and rotted wood.

He pulled back the remaining two flags and looked at the coffins. He looked and saw a carving on the coffin lid. He leaned in and tried to read it.

"Merp Gau?" Harry whispered in confusion, "Who's Merp Gau?"

He looked away in confused thought, "Merp Gau. Merp Gau," he whispered over and over.

He looked back at the engraving and then it hit him.

"Merp Gau," he said, "There's a space between the "r" and "p"," he looked away then back again as he stepped back from the coffin in realization, "Merope Gaunt."

He quickly looked at the remaining two coffins, but did not see any identifying markers. Harry was sure they were Voldemort's grandfather and uncle, Marvolo and Morfin.

"Oh my," he whispered.

"Harry?"

Harry turned quickly and saw Charlie Weasley standing in the doorway.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie," he said, "It's over."

"What's over?" Charlie asked looking around the room, "Where's Kingsley and Kathryn?"

"Kingsley dead and Kathryn's in the main chamber upstairs," Harry replied, "Kathryn's been hit with Cruciatus Curse."

"Kathryn?" Charlie asked with a confused look, "Where's Voldemort?"

"Dead."

"Dead?" Charlie asked with his eyebrows shooting into his hairline, "You mean…?"

"Dead, yes," Harry said, "I had too. It's over."

Charlie broke into a large smile, "Tonks!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Tonks and Evans came running into the room, "What's the ruckus?" Tonks asked.

"Harry's defeated Voldemort," Charlie said and Harry nodded, "It's over!"

Tonks hugged Harry while Charlie and Evans shook hands, "I knew you could do it Harry! I knew it!" she shouted.

"Thanks," Harry said with little enthusiasm.

Tonks looked at him in concern, "What's wrong? You don't seem happy about that."

"I am," Harry said, "It's just I haven't finished what Dumbledore and I started."

"What's that?" Tonks asked.

"Harry, did you remove the flags form these coffins?" Charlie interrupted looking down at the largest of the three.

"Yes," Harry said, "They're Voldemort's family."

Tonks took a look at the coffin she was standing next to and back away from it quickly.

"How do you know that?" Evans asked.

Harry pointed to the one he was standing in front of, "This is Merope Gaunt's. She was his mother."

Charlie came over and looked at the engraving Harry pointed to and then stood back, "Good Lord Harry. Why would he have unearthed them and brought them here for?"

Harry was thinking hard.

"Charlie we need to find the others," Evans said from the doorway.

Charlie nodded, "Harry continue down this corridor and you'll find the others. Tell them the great news."

The three quickly left and Harry, taking one last look at the three coffins, left and quickly followed Charlie's directions and found himself in the chamber. He saw three overturned altars and the one large one. He looked and saw a group of people standing near the opening above them.

"Harry!"

Hermione shouted and ran and hugged him fiercely, "Are you ok?"

"I won't be if you don't ease up," he whispered.

She chuckled and released him, "Where's Kathryn?"

"She's upstairs," Harry said and they walked over to the rubble. Harry saw five covered bodies and Narcissa Malfoy being tended to by Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall. Arthur Weasley and Ron were putting the last cover over what looked to be Lucius Malfoy.

"Harry," Arthur Weasley said, "Where's Kingsley?"

"He's dead," Harry said and saw Mr. Weasley's face drop, "Voldemort killed him."

There was a brief pause before he continued.

"Voldemort's gone."

"Gone?" McGonagall asked as she stood and came over to him, "As in got away?"

Harry shook his head, "No, dead."

There was a very long pause as the group absorbed the news. Hermione acted first by hugging Harry, again to within an inch of his life.

"I knew you could do it," she whispered and released him.

"Me too, mate," Ron said clapping his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Well done."

"It doesn't end here Potter," a voice whispered stopping the celebration.

Harry looked around Hermione and down at the source of the voice. Narcissa had heard him and was looking at Harry with both fear and revulsion.

"You can never defeat the Dark Lord," she whispered to him.

Harry's jaw tightened and he turned to leave. Hermione and Ron were close behind.

"Harry?" Ron asked, "What's wrong?"

Harry stopped just outside the door, "She maybe right. I haven't found the last horcrux yet," he whispered.

Hermione looked at Ron with wide-eyes, "That's not good."

"I know," Harry said and walked down the corridor with the two in tow, "So it's not really over yet."

"Any clues where the last one is?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head and stopped just outside the door of the crypt. He looked and saw the three coffins. There was something about them that was nagging Harry.

"We found those earlier," Ron said, "We don't know who they are."

"It's Voldemort's mother, his uncle and grandfather," Harry said pointing to each one.

Hermione and Ron's jaws dropped. They followed Harry into the crypt and read the engraving.

"Why would he have dug them up for?" Ron asked, "It's not like he could bring them back to life."

Harry's mind suddenly turned to the image of three small altars in the large chamber.

"Hermione, is it possible for a person to place a spell on a corpse for the purpose similar to a horcrux?"

She turned to Harry, "I've read about it and it's quite fascinating. Back in the 1650's a wizard named Frouc…"

"I'll take that as a yes," Harry said interrupting her, "Then he must have been using these as new horcruxes. There were three small altars in the chamber. These must have been placed on those and he was able to cast a horcrux on them."

Ron's eyes went wide as he looked at Merope Gaunt's coffin, "Blimey! That's absolutely nutters!"

"Actually its brilliant," Hermione said realizing what Harry said, "He can re-bury them anywhere in the world knowing there's three more that no one can touch except him."

Harry looked at her and she nodded. He looked back at them, "Then these need to be destroyed."

"But it has to be by a magic more powerful than ours," Hermione said, "To insure that they truly destroyed."

Harry's mind drifted back to when Dumbledore destroyed the diary.

"Everyone out," he said and headed towards the door.

Hermione and Ron quickly complied and stood behind him.

"Harry you can't possibly know…," Hermione started.

Harry pulled out his wand, "Ustilo santus flamous!"

The three coffins started glowing a bright white. The three friends turned and shielded their eyes as the spell took affect. The air seemed to be sucked inwards towards the coffins before they heard a loud whoosh of sound. They turned and found the coffins were reduced to ashes on the ground.

"Now it's over," Harry whispered, finally able to let out a breath of relief.

He let out a large sigh as if letting go of a large burden. He then looked at his two friends and smiled, which shortly turned into a soft chuckle. They quickly joined in and hugged each other and jumped up and down in joy.

Several days later Harry walked into St. Mungo's and went up to the forth floor. He past may people who thanked him and congratulated him. He smiled and nodded to them and kept walking. He stopped outside her room and took a deep breath. He turned the knobbed and quietly entered.

A man stood up when Harry entered and recognized him. He was dressed in plain blue jeans, and green collared shirt and a hat that had a symbol of an oriole. He smiled at Harry and gently shook the figure in the bed.

"Kat, Harry's here."

The woman in the bed opened her eyes and saw Harry standing there and smiled. The man bent over and kissed her on her forehead and whispered to her that he'd be waiting outside. He gave Harry one last nod and left.

"Please come and sit Harry," she whispered to him.

Harry came and sat down in the now vacant chair, "I came as soon as I got your owl."

"Th-th-that's ok," she said sitting up in her bed, "I know you've been busy."

Harry harrumphed and looked away, "No kidding."

"I wanted t-t-to tell you how proud of you I am," she said, "and t-t-to th-thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," Harry said. There was a brief pause, "So when will you be back to school?"

Kathryn smiled sadly at him, "I won't be."

Harry's face fell. .

"After all th-th-that's happened, the battle with Voldemort, my health… I won't be returning," she paused, "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry nodded, he'd half-expected this. The power of Voldemort's final spell had left her with more damage than the healers could repair.

He cleared his throat before continuing, "I was just hoping to finish the Auror program with you."

Kathryn looked at Harry with a quirk in her smile, "You don't need me anymore Harry," she said softly, "You never did. I watched your back if nothing else."

Harry was silent as she continued.

"Besides, I'll t-t-tell you this now," she said shifting in her bed, "You're and Auror now."

"How?" Harry looked at her in shock, "I haven't finished the program yet?"

"You don't need too," she replied, "I recommended you and Hermione to be promoted and the new Head Auror accepted it readily. Congrat-tul-tulations."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"It'll be a very interesting t-t-time in the department now th-th-that you two are Aurors," Kathryn said with a bright smile, "Heaven's help them."

Harry laughed at her expression and looked back at his new mentor, "Thank you."

She smiled and winked at him, "My pleasure."

"What are your plans now?"

"I've resigned as an Auror. My fiancée and I are going back t-t-to America for a while," she shrugged her shoulders, "and from there who knows… maybe I'll t-t-teach again."

"Hopefully here at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Maybe," she replied, "McGonagall's given me an open invite t-t-to comeback anytime."

"So much for the one year curse being broken," Harry said referring to their conversation a few months ago.

"I think th-th-that curse was horse manure anyways. I just don't th-th-think they found anyone who could stick it out," she looked at him with a serious and meaningful expression, "I th-th-think there is someone already qualified for that post that no one can get rid of. And McGonagall would be smart to t-t-take that man when he goes to her for the job."

"Maybe," Harry said realizing what she was saying and smiled, "Will you be ok?"

She smiled back at him and placed her hand on his and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'll be fi-fi-fine Harry. Do me one favor please?"

Harry nodded, "Anything."

"When you see Ginny again remember that anything and everything is possible."

Harry looked to the door where the man she'd left many years earlier was now waiting on the other side and then back to her, "I will."

He stood and put out his hand, "Thank you."

She took it, "It has been my pleasure and honor Harry. Goodbye and good luck my friend."

Harry stepped back into Grimwauld Place a short time later and saw Hermione sitting with Ron in the living room reading. He stopped in the doorway and looked at them both. All the years seem to past before his eyes at that moment. From the day when he first met them on the train to Hogwarts to now, almost eight years later.

Hermione noticed him first and smiled. She whacked Ron's leg.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" he looked, saw Harry and smiled, "Oh, hi ya mate."

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at us," Hermione said in a teasing tone, "Or are you going to join us?"

Harry smiled at her comment and walked in and sat down across from them, "I just came from seeing Kathryn."

"How's she doing?" Hermione asked.

"She's doing better," Harry replied, "She'll be released soon."

"Will she be back in time for Monday's classes?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, "No, she's headed back home to America. She's resigned as an Auror."

Hermione's face turned to sadness and she looked from Ron back to Harry, "I'll miss her," she looked at Harry and saw him nod, "But how are we going to finish our training?"

Harry looked at her, "She and I talked about that," he paused, "We're Aurors now, Hermione."

"What?" Hermione looked at him in shock, "How? We haven't finished training?"

"According to Kathryn we have done more than enough," he replied, "She recommended us and the new Head Auror approved."

"That's wicked!" Ron said smiling at the two of them, "That's great news!"

"Well then," Hermione looked at Harry and nodded her acceptance, "Congratulations Harry."

"You too 'Mione."

"Wait," Ron said and sat up, "If she's going back to America then who's taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position?"

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, "I have an idea."


	17. Chapter 17 - Endings Beginnings

Chapter 17 – Endings Beginnings

He stood just outside the large wooden door and adjusted his robes. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

The door magically swung open and he stepped inside.

"Professor McGonagall?"

McGonagall looked up from her desk at the voice and smiled, "Why Auror Potter, what a pleasure this is indeed. Please come in."

Harry closed the door and approached her desk and sat down across from her, "I'm not disturbing you?"

"Not at all. I was saddened to hear that Professor Ryan won't be returning to finish the year and you of course are now busy with your new duties."

Harry nodded, "Have you found a replacement for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position?"

"I have," McGonagall pursed her lips, "In a manner of speaking."

Harry picked up McGonagall's tone that the replacement did not meet her approval and therefore was not going to be permanent, "Well I was wondering if you would please consider me for the position next year?"

"You are an Auror now," she said trying to hide a smile, "I would have thought you'd stay one for a while at least? Your department has been virtually wiped out."

"I know," he replied evenly, "but I think I need a change of pace,"

McGonagall cracked a small smile before becoming serious again, "Well if you are indeed serious about the post, I'll have to review your application and credentials. The process will be very extensive as I only demand the best professors to teach the students here at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, "I understand. Thank you for at least considering me," Harry stood and started to leave, "Good afternoon Headmistress."

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall called out.

Harry stopped and turned back to her.

She smiled at him, "Classes begin on September 1st next year. I would hope that you will know where your classroom will be next year?"

Harry smiled at her and nodded, "I will. Thanks Professor."

"Thank you Mr. Potter," she said, "We'll go over a lesson plan shortly before school starts."

Harry nodded, "I'll have one ready."

"Excellent," she replied, "Oh… since you are going to teach here, I could use your assistance with something else. If you are willing of course."

"Of course, Headmistress."

"I am also in need of a new Head of House for Gryffindor," she smiled at him slightly, "It is a great honor to serve as one, but it would mean extra duties aside from your normal teaching duties. Would you be able to take on those duties as well as your teaching duties?"

Harry nodded without hesitation, "Of course."

"Good then it's settled," she said and picked up her quill, "We'll meet to discuss your duties before the school year starts," she gave him a smile, "Until then… Professor."

"Thank you," he smiled, nodded once and left. He was halfway down the main corridor before he broke into a smile and jumped in joy.

Harry returned home a short time later to find the house empty.

"Hello?"

The only sound was the ticking of the old grandfather clock in the hall. It was Dobby's night off and Harry figured Ron and Hermione must have gone out. He shrugged and took off his cloak and went upstairs to his room. He smiled at the thought of taking the DADA position next year. He placed his cloak on the chair before seeing the scrap of paper on his bed. He picked it up and read:

Harry,

Fleur's having the baby. We'll be a St. Mungo's. Come as quickly as you can.

Hermione

Harry quickly dropped the note and grabbed his cloak and he was out the door. He grabbed some Floo Powder.

"St. Mungo's!"

He leaped out of the Floo Network and found himself in the main lobby. He walked over to the nurse.

"Fleur Weasley's room?"

"Family or friend?" the nurse asked.

"Both," he replied.

The nurse cocked an eyebrow at his reply, but pulled out her list, "Weasley… Weasley… Ah yes Maternity Ward. Second floor, take that 'lift and turn right," she finished pointing to her left.

Harry thanked her and walked over to the 'lift and got in. He got out and turned right and saw virtually every Weasley there.

"Harry!" Ron shouted and waved.

"Oh Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley said, "It's so good of you to come."

"Wouldn't miss it," he said smiling at Mrs. Weasley's excitement.

He walked over and joined Ron and Hermione sitting near the door.

"Mum's going nuts," Ron whispered, "I think she's more excited than Bill and Fleur."

Harry smiled and sat back and closed his eyes. He purposely ignored both expectant looks on his friend's faces.

"Well what did McGonagall say?" Hermione asked.

Harry just nodded and Hermione gave a quick yelp of delight, "That's great Harry!"

"That's great mate," Ron said patting him on the shoulder, "Do you start soon?"

"No," Harry said shaking his head. He opened his eyes and looked at them, "Next year. I'll be the new Head of House for Gryffindor too."

"That's so exciting!" Hermione said.

"What the devil is going on over here?" Mr. Weasley asked coming over to them, "This is a hospital."

"Harry's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, Dad," Ron said.

Arthur Weasley' face lit up and he stuck his hand out, "That's great news Harry," he said shaking Harry's hand, "Minerva can use someone like you. You'll be a great professor."

"Arthur what's all the ruckus?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she came up next to him.

"Harry's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, dear."

Mrs. Weasley looked at him and gave him a big hug, "That's wonderful Harry!"

The rest of the Weasley clan chimed in their congratulations for Harry. After a few moments they all settled back and waited quietly. After what seemed like hours Bill came out holding a wrapped bundle.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet your newest family member."

Everyone stood, crowed around and looked at the baby in Bill's arms.

"He or she, son?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Girl," Bill said, "Her name's Angelica Weasley."

"Oh she's so precious!" Mrs. Weasley said and reached for her. Bill carefully passed his daughter to his mother, "Oh hello dear I'm your Grandmum Molly."

"How's Fleur?" Charlie asked from behind Mrs. Weasley.

"She's tired but doing well," Bill replied.

Everyone expressed his or her delight and congratulations to Bill when Harry suddenly felt funny. He stepped back from the group and looked around. His head felt a little fuzzy and his scar was aching.

"Harry?"

Harry looked and saw Hermione and Ron looking at him with concern.

"Is everything ok mate?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," he replied, "For a moment my scar hurt."

"Your scar?" Hermione breathed, "But that would mean…"

"Ahhh," he gasped quietly rubbing his scar.

"Mate?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm fine. I should go."

Harry gave Bill his congratulations before walking down the corridor and nearly walked into Ginny.

"Hey watch it!" Ginny shouted. Then she laughed quickly, "Oh I'm sorry Harry. I didn't know it was you."

"That's ok Ginny," he said.

"Were you leaving?"

"Yes," he said, "I need to… I have stuff to do."

"Oh," Ginny said as her face fell in disappointment, "Well McGonagall let me come see Fleur and the new baby then I have to get back soon. I guess I'll see you at school?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm not coming back until next year."

"Oh. What's next year?"

"I'll be the new DADA professor."

"That's great Harry!" she said and hugged him.

"Thanks," Harry said hugging her back, "Well… ahem, I have to get going. Bye."

"Bye Harry," she said and watched him leave.

Later that night somewhere where it's dark a lone figure arrived.

"I'm here master."

"Excellent," came the hiss, "Welcome my child. The time has come."

"Harry!" Ron shouted.

"Harry are you home?!" Hermione called out.

"Why are you shouting?" Harry's voice came from his room, "I'm not deaf!"

Hermione and Ron ran up the stairs and into his room, "Are you ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

"Harry that's serious," Hermione said, "That means Voldemort's still alive."

"But he can't be!" Ron said, "We saw his body! Harry killed him! He's dead!"

Harry's face crimped in thought, "Not unless there was another horcrux somewhere."

"I though you got them all?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently not," he said.

"Mate, if you've missed one, where could it be?" Ron said, "You've looked just about everywhere. Not too mention destroyed anything You-know-who held as value."

Hermione looked at Ron, "We'll have to keep looking now won't we?" Hermione said and looked back to Harry, "We're helping you this time and no complaints."

Harry looked between his two friends and nodded.

"Good," Hermione said and sat down on the bed next to Harry, "I was thinking about Regulus. What about the horcrux he took?"

Harry shrugged, "I never found it. I assumed it to be lost or destroyed."

There came a rapping at the door and they turned and saw Dobby standing in the doorway holding a letter.

"Oh Master! Dobby was told to give you this immediately!"

Harry took the letter, "By whom?"

"By Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Dobby," he said and opened it, "It's from Percy."

"What?" both Ron and Hermione said at once.

Harry quickly read over the letter, "There's been a Dark Mark sighting in Devonshire. No one hurt, but the Dark Mark was conjured above a spot where they found, written in blood, the words 'He has returned'."

"Who has returned?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort obviously," Hermione replied, "It would explain your scar hurting."

"But it could be just some crackpot pulling a prank," Ron countered.

"Only a Death Eater can conjure the Dark Mark, Ron," Hermione said, "No one else could have."

"Go on Harry. What else did the git have to say?"

"Only that people are starting to panic again and the Ministry is clueless as to how to stop it."

Hermione gave a loud sigh, "Of course they'd be concerned about that. This'll make them look bad if they are seen as not being able to handle this."

"What about Harry?" Ron asked, "People aren't going to be to thankful at the fact he defeated You-know-who then he comes back. They'll start bad-mouthing him again!"

"I'm not worried about that Ron," Harry replied, "Remember these people also thought I was completely bonkers in our fifth year too."

Ron shrugged and nodded, "Sorry mate. Just trying to help."

"Thanks," Harry said, "but we need to see if there is another horcrux that may still be remaining."

Hermione, who had gotten up during Ron's tirade, had picked up the Regulus' journal and was flipping through the pages. Harry and Ron stayed silent while she looked and waited patiently.

She looked back at Harry contemplatively, "Do you remember one of the visions we were in where Regulus was in the study just before he died?"

Harry and Ron nodded, "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked.

"This is a long-shot, but what if the last horcrux was in this house?" Hermione asked as she put the journal down and walked over to them, "Voldemort never knew the true location of the house after Dumbledore enchanted it so it could not be found."

Harry looked at Ron then back at Hermione, "You could be right 'Mione. But where?"

For several minutes the three racked their memories of their visits into the journal.

"Harry, wasn't Regulus, in almost everyone of our visits, in the study?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it's in the study," Harry replied.

"But what if we didn't see that part?" Ron sat up, "What if it were written by an auto-quill? We would have started writing when something was happening."

"Ron's right Harry," Hermione said, "It could be anywhere in the house, but I'd start with the study."

Harry sat up quickly as the location hit him, "The clock! He was touching the clock!"

He raced out his room with his two friends right behind him.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Discovery

Chapter 18 – The Discovery

Harry, Hermione and Ron rushed down the stairs and into the study. They looked and saw the clock had been moved.

"Where'd it go?" Ron asked.

"There!" Hermione said and pointed to one of the large bookshelves.

They went over and Harry pulled it off the shelf. He put it on the end table and opened the glass door.

They found nothing but the innards of the clock.

"Now what?" Ron said.

Harry was thinking. He remembered the memory from the journal. He suddenly picked it up and smashed it on the floor. Hermione and Ron jumped back covering their faces from the debris flying around.

They looked down and found a small scrap of paper. Harry bent down and picked up the paper and opened it.

_To Whom May Find This Note,_

_If you've found this then you have found my journal. The final horcrux you are looking for has been destroyed. It was the Seal Ring of Godric Gryffindor._

The ring was to be given to the youngest descendant when they were of age. Voldemort stole it from them.

_Regulus A. Black_

"He stole your heirloom?" Hermione asked. At Harry's quizzical look she added, "You are the only descendent of Godric Gryffindor left."

"Well at least it's been destroyed," Ron said, "We know he's gone now."

"No Ron," Hermione said, "He can't be dead and still be terrorizing the wizarding world. There must be one more horcrux."

"Are you crazy 'Mione?" Ron exclaimed, "We know Harry destroy him!"

Harry's mind began thinking in triple time.

"Unless there was another person he was able to control."

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked, "Another Death Eater?"

Harry nodded his head, "Someone who's very impressionable. Someone like Colin."

"Colin Creevey?" Ron asked, "Are you batty now?"

"He has been acting very odd lately," Hermione said.

"Of course he is," Ron said, "Ginny dumped him for Harry."

"No," Harry whispered, "she dumped him, but not for me."

"He could be the Death Eater we've been looking for," Hermione said, "He's not been a supporter of you since they broke up."

Harry threw the note away and went to the fireplace with Ron and Hermione in tow.

"Harry, where are you going?" Ron asked.

Harry grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and shouted, "Hogwarts!"

With a flash of green flame he was gone.

Hermione turned to Ron, "There's your answer."

Colin entered the portrait into the common room and stopped when he saw the other person in the room.

"Oh hi," he said and tried to smile, "I thought you weren't here."

"I am here."

Colin shifted his feet, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

He went over sat down in the armchair next to her, "I know I wasn't the best boyfriend, but I can change. I was just jealous of what you had with Harry. I really like you and I would like to mend our differences. I guess I'm asking you for… well, please give me another chance?"

The other person smiled sweetly and pointed her wand at him, "No."

Colin stared wide-eyed and in shock at her, "Wait! What are doing?! N…"

"You don't seriously think Colin had anything to do with this?" Hermione asked Harry as they approached The Fat Lady.

Harry, with a grim look on his face, merely replied, "I don't know, but his attitude towards everybody could be a clue."

"Oh good to see you three again!" The Fat Lady exclaimed as they stopped in front of her, "Oh it's so good to see you up and around again Miss. Granger!"

"Open," Harry ordered.

"Uh, uh, uh," The Fat Lady said sweetly, wagging a finger at them, "You know you need the password."

"We don't know it," Ron said.

"Then I can't let you in," The Fat Lady replied.

"But this is urgent," Hermione said, "We need to get in."

"I'm sorry, but you know…," she stopped when Harry pulled out his wand and held it up

"I'll rip you from your hinges," he said.

The Fat Lady became indignant, "What?! How dare you threaten me!"

Harry opened his mouth and was cut-off by The Fat Lady, "Ok! Ok! Ok!"

The portrait opened and the three walked in. They stopped just inside and Ron and Hermione looked at Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Something's wrong," he whispered.

Hermione and Ron both took out their wands and they cautiously entered the common room. It was quiet with the exception of the ticking of the old grandfather clock in the far corner. They spread out and slowly entered farther into the main area. They saw a boy lying on the ground with their back turned to them. They recognized the boy immediately.

"Colin!" Ron shouted.

The three ran over and knelt down beside the boy. Hermione put her hands to his neck and felt for a pulse. She looked up at her two friends and silently shook her head.

"How?" Ron asked shocked.

"Or who?" Harry replied.

He looked at Hermione who returned his gaze. She shrugged and shook her head. She didn't have any clue either.

"Hey what's this?" Ron said.

Harry and Hermione looked and saw Ron reach under the sofa and pull out a wand. He held it up and Harry's stomach clenched in a knot.

"That's Ginny's wand," Hermione said taking it from Ron.

Harry's mind began whirling, "'Mione, we need to see the last spell performed," he asked her quietly.

Hermione raised the wand, "Priori Incantatum!"

The ghostly image of Colin Creevey appeared through the end of the wand. The form looked around before turning and looking at the three of them. It looked down at his body on the ground. He looked at Harry and as if answering Harry's silent question nodded.

"Please help her Harry. I know you can," Colin's ghostly form said before giving them a brief smile and faded into nothingness.

"Ginny."

Ron and Hermione looked at him in confusion, "Ginny what?" Ron asked.

"Ginny did this," he whispered.

"Ginny?!" Ron nearly shouted, "Have you gone completely bonkers Harry?"

Harry looked at them, "Ginny's the last horcrux."

Harry then remembered the line written in Dumbledore's journal:

The horcrux that will be the hardest to find may not even be a tangible object. I haven't been able to completely determine to what extent that this may mean, but I'm certain will hold the final key to ending Voldemort's life.

Ron's face screwed up in disbelief, "Not Ginny. How could she? She's never been in contact with You-know-who."

Harry looked at Hermione and saw Hermione struggling to believe him. She looked at Ron to Harry and then divine inspiration hit her. She turned to Harry excitedly and said, "Our second year. The Chamber of Secrets! Harry, the diary!

"_His_ diary," Harry breathed, "She was linked with him through the diary and he fed off her until I was able to destroy him. Voldemort must have been able to transfer the horcrux in the diary to her before it was completely destroyed."

He still had nightmares about that particular incident. He knew Ginny still did too, but now it made sense why. It was Voldemort that was causing the nightmares.

Ron shook his head still not willing to believe his best friend, "No, she can't be."

Harry stood and looked down at the lifeless form of Colin Creevey, "She is. There's no other answer."

"But You-know-who's dead!" Ron exclaimed, "He dead and gone!"

Harry shook his head, "Not unless there's one more horcrux left and that would be Ginny."

"Then Ginny would have been perfect," Hermione said looking at Harry, "Not too mention Voldemort knew already that he could control her because of what happened her first year."

Harry nodded, but Ron shook his head, "No, Ginny still couldn't have done this and be in league with him."

"She may not be aware of it like last time," Harry's jaw tightened, "but yes, she can."

"Ron," Hermione said softly, "There's no other explanation."

"No!" Ron shouted, "My sister would never do something like this and I will stop anyone who thinks otherwise! Even you!"

"Ron, please be reasonable," Hermione said trying to convince her boyfriend.

"No!" he turned on Harry angrily, "She couldn't and I won't let you hunter her down and destroy her!"

Harry backed up, "Ron, there's no other way. I have to stop her before Voldemort completely consumes her."

Ron raised his wand and pointed it at Harry, "No! I will stop you! Petrif…"

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted.

Ron's wand flew from his grasped and Harry quickly drew his wand, "Petrificus Totalus."

He and Hermione caught Ron before he fell and gently lowered him down.

"I'm sorry mate," he whispered to Ron, "I hope you will forgive me."

"Harry look!" Hermione said pointing to the window.

Harry looked up and went to the window. The Dark Mark of Voldemort was brightly shinning, marking the spot where evil had struck.

Hermione swallowed hard and looked at Harry with a worried expression, "Harry, how do we find her? Where could she be?"

"I know," Harry said and turned and started walking down the hallway.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Last Horcrux

Chapter 19 – The Last Horcrux

_Sixteen years have come and gone_

_Since the evil hath begun_

_The end of which will soon be here_

_In the place of secrets there will be fear_

_Whether good to triumph it must be clear_

_The past of the present must meet here_

_The choice of the victor soon be near_

_As two become one with mortal fear._

Harry walked silently into the girl's bathroom on the third floor and heard the sounds of singing.

"Myrtle?" he called out.

The singing stopped and Myrtle's ghostly form peaked out from one of the stalls. When she saw who it was she giggled and smiled.

"Oh hello Harry," she said and giggled, "What can I do for you? Did you come here for a visit?"

He shook his head, "I need to know if Ginny Weasley's been through here?"

Myrtle's face twisted in annoyance, "You always come here for something or someone else. Never here to say hi to me or talk."

Harry was in no mood for Myrtle's tantrum, "Myrtle, please tell me yes or no?"

Myrtle harrumphed and crossed her arms and started floating away from him slowly.

Harry shook his head at the ghosts' attitude, "Fine then I won't be returning anytime soon."

He turned to leave but Myrtle's form was quickly in front of him, "Wait! I'm sorry Harry, but I just get so lonely."

Harry looked at her with annoyance, "Yes or no?"

Myrtle nodded, "She started coming here regularly since Halloween."

Harry turned and went over to the sinks. He looked at the one in the middle and in Parceltongue opened the entrance to The Chamber of Secrets. He stood at the edge of the shaft and wrapped his cloak around him jumped down and slid to the bottom. He hit the ground and rolled to a standing position. He looked around in the dark and dank area. When he didn't see or hear anything he started down the tunnel he'd walked with Ron over six years ago.

"Miss. Granger? What are you doing here? What's wrong with Mr. Weasley? What on earth is happening?"

Hermione looked from tending to Ron to see Headmistress McGonagall standing in the Gryffindor common room with several other people. Madame Pomfrey, who was among the group, ran over and knelt down to tend to Ron.

"Colin Creevey's been killed Headmistress," she replied and pointed to the now covered body of the young man.

"Killed?" McGonagall said, her face turning pale at the sight, "By whom?"

"Voldemort," Hermione replied.

There was loud muttering among the people and after a moment McGonagall held up her hand and they became silent.

"Miss. Granger," she began and straightened he robes, "There's a Dark Mark outside this castle and now a dead boy in this school. I want you to tell me exactly what is going on here."

Hermione stood, "I will if you'll follow me. We need to help Harry."

"Mr. Potter?" the Headmistress asked in disbelief, "What is he doing here?"

"Follow me and I'll tell you."

Harry carefully passed through an opening in the caved in section of the tunnel and stopped in front of the large steel door with the figures of snakes on it. He concentrated on the images of the snakes and in Parceltongue opened the large door. He waited until it was opened fully before entering. He climbed down the old rusty ladder to the floor of the chamber and looked around.

He first noticed the carcass of the dead basilisk had been removed. He looked closer to the end of the walkway at the large face of Salazar Slytherin on the wall and saw what looked like a throne in front of the pool of water. Harry looked again and saw it was the same throne that he'd seen in Regulus' journal memories.

He started walking slowly towards it. He listened with all his might, but never heard more than his footsteps and the sounds of running water. Just as he approached the throne a voice, cool at the same time as compassionate, echoed throughout the cavern.

"Welcome Harry."

Harry stopped and listened for the source of the voice.

"I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Ginny?"

"Yes and no," the voice replied.

Harry walked the rest of the way and stood several feet away from the throne.

"Where are you?" he called out looking around.

"Right here."

Harry turned and saw Ginny standing in the archway to an anteroom. She had changed since Harry had seen her last. She was now wearing all black with a black robe; her hair was not free, but tied up in the back in a ponytail and her face was much paler than usual.

"What's the matter Harry? Don't you recognize me?" she asked seeing his face.

Harry shook his head and whispered, "You've changed."

"For the better, don't worry," she said with a slightly cool smile.

"Not to me," Harry replied.

Ginny walked towards him smiling. Her walk was slow, deliberate and almost snake-like, "Why not? I now have not only my own powers, but Voldemort's as well. I'm even more powerful than you," she stopped in front of him. She looked at his face then a quick glance at his dress and chuckled briefly, "Oh Harry. Even as grubby and dirty as you are you're still handsome."

She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick peak on the cheek. Harry backed up a couple of steps in revulsion. She put her hands on her hips and pouted her lips at his reaction.

"What's the matter Harry? You've never complained about my kisses before."

"You didn't have Voldemort controlling you then," he replied.

"Oh, not controlling, Harry. He never controlled me after my first year."

"Believe that if you must," he whispered.

"I don't believe, Harry. I _know_," she replied coolly as she turned and walked towards the throne, "Every horcrux you or Dumbledore destroyed he became more fixated on the one in me. He built it up with every extra reserve of power he had."

"How did Dumbledore not see it?" Harry asked.

"Oh it was well hidden," she said as she sat down, "Once he was dead, I was able to release it a little more. Even for all your powers I knew, well he knew, that you'd never suspect me in a million years to be the last horcrux until it was too late."

Harry watched as she sat back perfectly relaxed in the throne. He wasn't sure if she had set up a trap for him, but he knew he must act soon.

"Why did you kill Colin?" he hissed, "Or was it just for fun?"

She smirked at him and shifted in the throne, "He just wasn't fun to be with, not like you though Harry. You were always fun to be around. Besides, I need to re-awaken the wizarding world's fear of me again and he was the perfect starting point."

Harry wasn't getting caught in that trap, "That's not a good reason to kill another person, Ginny."

She shrugged, "Maybe for you, but not for him. He thrives on fear, peoples' fear of his power."

Harry was well aware of Voldemort's power and thirst for it using fear. The Dark Mark above the castle would certainly be panicking many people by now.

"What happens now Ginny? Are you going to take over the world?" he asked, "You're only seventeen."

She smiled at him and sat back, "Yes, but I have over sixty years of experiences from Voldemort in me and all of his power."

"Ginny, you'll nev…," he stopped.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," she interrupted him sweetly and leaned forward in her throne, "I am Lord Voldemort, you just can't see it yet, but you will."

Harry's course of action was now chosen for him, "I'm sorry Ginny, but I have to stop him."

She laughed at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She looked back at him standing there standing absolutely still and without any emotion on his face. She started laughing again.

"See! That's one of the reasons why I loved you! You have a great sense of humor!"

"I'm not joking," came his reply.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Oh thank you Harry. I haven't had that good of a laugh for many years."

"I'm not joking Ginny," he said again, "You have the last horcrux as a part of you. I can't allow that to exist. He must be destroyed. His reign of terror must end."

"And you're going to stop me right?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yes," Harry said as he took of his robe and drew his wand.

Ginny she stood quickly, all humor lost in her expression, at his actions. Harry backed away from her as she came down the two steps from the chair to the floor. She reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a familiar object to Harry… Voldemort's wand.

"You're in way over your head," she said her voice as cold as ice. She took off her robe and tossed on the throne, "The sad thing is… you don't even know it."

"No Ginny," he whispered, "I'm not."

They stood facing each other for several seconds each waiting for the other to strike first. The only movements were there fingers gripping their wands. The only sounds were the sounds of running water and their breathing.

Ginny struck first, "Glacialis!"

Harry's quidditch training paid off. He dove to his right as the spell hit a statue of a snake and froze it. He rolled to a crouch and pointed his wand, "Incarcerous!"

"Protego!"

Harry's spell was blocked effortlessly by Ginny.

She smiled slyly at him, "Is that the best you can do?"

Harry set is jaw and stood, "No, I just want to destroy the horcrux and I don't want to destroy you."

"Awww, that's so sweet," she said in a very patronizing tone, "Too bad I don't have that same problem with you. Capto Potter!"

Harry felt as if a giant hand had reached out and grabbed him. He was lifted off the ground and with a flick of Ginny's wand he was tossed like a rag doll into the frozen statue. He hit headfirst and thankfully the statue being frozen therefore the impact wasn't as bad, but it was bad enough to cause him to lose his vision and nearly blackout. He tried to get up and stumbled to his knees. The felt a warm trickle down the side of his head and he put his had on his head and it came away slick with blood.

He looked back up at Ginny who was looking at him smiling, "You are such a stupid boy, Harry," she said.

Harry growled and shakily got to his feet and pointed his wand at her.

Her reaction was to give a short laugh, "Oh Harry, you are so brave. Too brave I'm sure, or what did I call it after Dumbledore's funeral? Oh yes… noble."

She flicked her wrist and a small brick from the wall flew out and hit Harry in the small of his back. He grunted in pain and fell to his hands and knees, he couldn't feel his legs. He stayed in that position while his feeling returned before getting slowly back to his feet.

Ginny looked at him now with mild annoyance, "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

He never answered her. He just stood and tried to regain his senses. He didn't want to do what he knew he'd have to.

"Ginny," he whispered, which echoed in the cavern, "I don't want to hurt you. You mean a lot…," he stopped as a wave of nausea suddenly came over him.

For a second Ginny's face became soft, then she turned cold again, "Oh Harry. You still love me don't you? That's why you can't defeat me."

Harry was silent, but his face gave her the answer, "Then I have truly found the one thing you feared would happen the most," she said softly and with a coldness that sent a chill down Harry's spine, "I have taken control of the one person you love."

Harry still rooted to his spot, wand still pointed at her, followed Ginny's walking until she came to a stop in front of the throne.

"Now victory will be mine," she said, "and I will rule the world as I was meant to."

"Accio chair!"

Ginny never had a chance to move. The throne leapt up and struck her hard in the back knocking her to the ground hard and forcing her wand to fly out of her grip and be lost in the dark shadows of the cavern.

Harry stepped out of the way of the chair as it sailed by him and he rushed at her. She recovered long enough to roll out of the Incarcerous spell Harry sent at her and brought herself up to standing position. She screamed at him in anger and sprang at him. Harry, not prepared, felt her fist connect with his head and knock him to the ground on his back. He landed hard and his wand was knocked from his grasp and skidded several feet from him.

He recovered quick enough to bring his leg out and sweep her off her feet and bring her to the ground. She landed on her backside with a yelp and a curse before rolling with the momentum and into a crouch just as Harry did the same. With a cat-like growl she came at him again.

He punched her.

Hard.

She hit the ground like a puppet cut from its strings. Harry stared in shock at her still form for several moments in realization of what he'd done. He was breathing heavy and was not really sure what to do next. He knew he had to get help and to see if she could be treated.

He turned and limped over to his wand and bent over. The moment his hand grasped his wand he felt as if a ton of bricks had hit him. He flew in the air several feet towards the anteroom and landed on his chest knocking the wind out him and cracking a few ribs.

"Accio wand!"

Harry turned back and saw Ginny standing where he'd been looking very angry and blood running down from the cut above her left eye where he'd punched her. She had retrieved her wand and walked towards him.

"That was by far the dumbest thing you have ever done," she hissed, "Don't you know you're not supposed to hit girls?"

Harry gripped his wand and prepared for her attack. It wasn't long in coming.

"Crucio!"

"Protego! Flipendo!"

Harry blocked her spell and his second spell sent her flying backwards into the small pool of water near the base of the face statue. Harry quickly got up and limped into the anteroom and was forced to stop up short. There was a sharp ledge that went down about twenty feet to another ledge before it dropped off to nothingness.

He quickly turned and disappeared to his left just as he heard Ginny scream.

"POTTER! COMEBACK HERE!"

He stopped and quickly altered his plan. He went and hid just out of sight in the doorway as he heard her approaching.

"You can't hide from me!" she screamed.

She barged into the anteroom and Harry quickly came out of the shadows. He pointed his wand into the back of her neck, stopping her cold in her tracks.

"Snap your wand in half and throw it over the ledge," he ordered. When she didn't comply he pressed the wand into her neck and shouted, "NOW!"

She did what she was told with a smirk on her face. Harry heard the snap and watched as the two pieces of Voldemort's wand sailed over the edge and into oblivion. Harry wiped his face with his free hand, "Now…," was all he got out.

She dropped down and shot her legs out hitting him just above his ankles. He fell down on top of her and grunted in pain as his arm hit the ground and his wand went flying away out of sight behind him. She quickly rolled him over and pinned him to the ground.

"Nice try Harry, but all things must come to an end… even you," she placed her hand on his cheat and uttered, "Corripio Viscus!"

He yelled in pain as his heart felt like a hot poker had been shoved through it. He looked up and saw pure enjoyment on her face at his suffering. Then, with an almighty scream of anger, brought his body up and with more strength than he thought possible threw her up and off of him.

He heard as she cried out in surprise then in terror. Then, a second later, he heard a sickening crunch and a small whimper from below.

Trying to regain his breath, he looked around him and didn't see her anywhere. He got a sickening feeling as he crawled over the edge and looked over. He saw on the ledge below Ginny's broken body looking back up at him. She turned her head and looked up at him.

"Harry," she whispered. Her voice seemed to have lost all coldness from before. Her expression was not one of arrogance, but of kindness and serenity.

"Don't talk Ginny," he said, "I'll get help."

"No," he heard her say, "Don't. I don't want to have him in my soul forever."

Harry became lightheaded at her implication and his heart truly did start breaking, "No, Ginny. I'll get Hermione and Ron. Hold on, I'll get you out of here."

Ginny smiled up at the man whom she had had a crush on since she was ten years old, "Harry, no, let me go. If you do he dies."

Harry shook his head, "No," he looked around for his wand but couldn't find it, "Hang on Ginny."

Suddenly Harry thought he heard Hermione's voice from the entrance calling him.

"'MIONE HELP! BRING MADAM POMFREY! HURRY!" he shouted back at her.

He turned and saw Ginny's eyes begin to droop. Her breathing was becoming more shallow and uneven. He was losing her.

"Ginny please hang on," he said looking for a way to get down to her, "I'm coming."

"Harry," he stopped at her whisper and looked back down at her, "I love you. Always have. Remember that," Ginny smiled at him and exhaled her last breath a moment later.

"Ginny?" he said, "Ginny! GINNY!"

He looked at her still form a few moments longer in disbelief then slowly sat back from the edge and stared off into space in a daze. He never heard the sounds of running footsteps and a voice calling out to him. Hermione along with McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and many others raced into the anteroom.

Hermione went over to Harry, looked over the edge and gasped at the sight of her friend lying at the bottom and stepped back. She placed her hand over her mouth and sobbed. She looked down at Harry and nearly lost it. He sat, shoulders hunched over, face blank as paper... he sat as a defeated man instead of a savior of the world. She knelt down and put her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Harry," she whispered over and over.

Harry was oblivious to it all. He'd lost his parents, his family, many of his friends, his mentor and now, finally at the end, he'd lost the girl he loved.

But then magic is a mysterious thing…


	20. Chapter 20 - The White Tomb by the Lake

Chapter 20 - The White Tomb By The Lake

He had come on a peaceful and perfect spring day to the white tomb by the lake.

"It's finally over. I know you probably knew that it would happen. I just thought you'd like to hear it from me."

He placed his hand on the polished stone and ran his fingers over the name engraved on it. He pulled back and looked out onto the lake.

"I never had a chance to thank you and how grateful I am to you for… everything," he paused and smiled softly at the tomb, "But I'm sure you knew that too."

A soft snap sounded from behind him, he turned and saw a red-haired girl coming towards him. He watched her as she approached him. He looked into her eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back at him as came up beside him. She put her hand in his and looked down at the tomb.

After a few quiet moments she softly spoke, "He'd be proud of you."

He nodded and gave her hand a quick squeeze. She squeezed back and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Come on. We need to get going or we'll be late for the farewell dinner and I know McGonagall will not be happy if we're late. Especially at you."

He nodded again and looked at her with a quirky smile, "I heard you thought this would be a boring year."

She smiled at him and chuckled, "I should have known better," she looked into his eyes, "But I'm happy how it ended."

He squeezed her hand and nodded. He turned and looked the tomb of his mentor one last time before turning and walking hand-in-hand with her back towards the castle.

The end had come.

It was time to let go.

It was time to move on.

A/N: I thank you for taking the time to read it and hopefully you have enjoyed this and I look forward to your reviews/comments.

And before you ask… I leave it up to the reader how Ginny was resurrected. After all… one's imagination is the real magic.


End file.
